Roses Hour
by Gia0615
Summary: Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Foetida's little chat. Sachiko's craziness and her plans to seduce Yumi. Sachiko x Yumi
1. Ladies Talk

**A/N: **_This is just something I made, because I'm bored. HEHEHE please don't take it seriously and it's just a work of fiction._

Have fun reading.

**I do not own ****Maria-sama Ga Miteru**** characters.**

* * *

**Roses Hour**

Rei and Sachiko were on their way to the rose mansion when greeted by flocks of fans to both Roses.

"Gokigenyou Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Foetida." Greeted by certain group of students.

"Gokigenyou." From both Roses, bowed and left them immediately. Further down the road they heard them squealing. Sachiko and Rei can't help but look to those students who made noises.

"Rei," Sachiko begins. "Am I that scary?"

"No. I think they're worshiping you. But since you are their idol, they like to put distance to preserve the way you are. Like a full bloom Red Rose." Rei's humour.

"That's preposterous. It's only your assumption. I didn't ask to be worship or idolize. I wish they'd just think of me as a normal person, not a delicate flower." Sachiko complained.

"It can't be help, Ogasawara Sachiko is the star of Lillian. Thanks to the Newspaper club, you are that famous and you are that scary – the perfect, unappeasable, enviable and beautiful princess." Rei smirked.

"You are making fun of me." Sachiko's eyes turned to slits and pouted. "So let's drop that subject about my behavior. I am well aware of my image to the public eye."

"As you wish milady." Rei continued to tease.

"I was wondering what you are going to do after you graduate college." Sachiko puzzled not particularly asking a question.

"Work I guess. What about you Sachiko? Are you really going to marry Kashiwagi-san?" Rei asked.

"I have no choice on that matter." Sachiko said then sighed.

They've arrived at the mansion and it was silent, no soeurs around. Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako have dance lessons in their second year. Noriko's class has gym. Only Sachiko and Rei for the moment and somehow the two of them felt the same emptiness.

"It's very quiet. Yumi-chan really brings joy and liveliness to this place. Imagine if you haven't had a soeur Sachiko, what would Yamayurikai feel like?" Rei wondered.

"It would be… very lonely." Sachiko felt that those words hurt so much. Yumi is very important to her. Though it was only a coincidence that they meet and bump into each other, looking back, those days were most fun for Sachiko. She always feel free around Yumi, which is why without her, is emptiness and loneliness.

"Ne, Sachiko, if you have a choice on the matter, would you really marry Kashiwagi-san?" Rei ask again. She knew Sachiko hated men and Suguro is not an exception.

"No. I would rather live my life like it is now. Grow old together with everyone. I don't need a husband to provide for me. I am able to do that myself." Sachiko told her honest answer. "I'd like to do things on my own. Not be bound with my family name or determine my social standing or the duty to keep my distance from everyone because of public image." She sighed heavily. She wants real friends, but because she is trained Sachiko lacks that kind of relationship. She felt caged.

"What about you Rei, are you going to marry someday?" Sachiko asked.

"I don't know. Truth be told, there's no more room in my heart for that kind of relationship or love. Yoshino is all I need and I am contented with what I have." Rei expressed her feelings.

"Are you some kind of a mother or a lover?" Sachiko giggled.

"I tried not to be a mother. Does that leave me to be a lover?" Rei chuckled.

"Nani Rei, you have that kind of feelings for Yoshino?" Sachiko questioned her friends' sexuality. This is catholic school and she thought Sei was the oddball.

"Wakaranai…" Rei massage her temples. "It's not like I can't live without Yoshino. But ever since young my whole life revolves around her. I love her more than my parents, probably. I would rather not choose. She completes me, when I'm down she's there for me. She's my strength, my inspiration to move on, if you know what I mean. The point is, as long as she's around, I won't need anybody else."

"Ouch. Does that mean you don't need me?" Sachiko feigned hurt.

"No, you are a friend and I'll always be grateful. But if you have to choose between me and Yumi to be there for you when you needed a shoulder to cry on, who would you choose?" Rei asked.

"I'm sorry. I see your point. But I would be there for you if you ask me to. And to answer your question, I want Yumi to be there for me. You are right, as long as Yumi is there, I wouldn't probably ask for Onee-sama or you or Yoshino or anybody else. I understand how you feel." Sachiko nodded as if understanding herself better.

"Do you really understand? You seem to be confused with your own feelings too." Rei teased.

"What do you mean by that?" Sachiko look puzzled, she knows herself better than anyone else, and why would Rei say that.

"Say Sachiko, what is your ideal man?" Rei questioned her friend. Sachiko can be thick sometimes.

"Don't change the subject. And why would you want to know my ideals? I dislike men." She said with a grimace.

"No, no. Just answer me. If not ideal man… then ideal woman?" Rei laughed. "Sorry just an ideal partner, if you have a chance to choose. What would you like for that person's behavior, traits, skills, talent or the whole image and character?" Rei's curiousness surfaced.

"Hmm. Don't joke around like that." Sachiko on her thinking poses. "I like a person easy to understand, spontaneous and normal. Doesn't need to be rich or good looking, but has to be modest."

Rei looked at Sachiko intently. She confirms it now, Sachiko's pattern of thinking and why she chooses Yumi after all. Or was it Yumi that chose Sachiko and the later discovered that she is happy and love Yumi?

"So then the exact image of Yumi-chan? Are you in love with her?" Rei teased.

"What?!" Sachiko has never thought of it. Maybe she imagine a partner like that but not exactly Yumi. And 'in Love' is that possible? She's a lady inside-out. How can she fall in love with her own petite soeur?

"Easy to understand, modest, cute, spontaneous and lively, sweet and innocent, isn't that how you're going to proceed?" Rei smiled.

"No. There's more. Talented or not it doesn't matter to me, as long that person has a good sense of self. Honest, sincere and patient. Has a charming personality and someone I am comfortable to be with. And should love me." Sachiko reasoned, though her mind is in chaos. Did she see Yumi that way? She never consciously realizes she's describing Yumi.

"You are too funny Sachiko." Rei laughed at her wholeheartedly. "You just told me, it would be lonely without Yumi-chan, and here you are describing your ideals. If not Yumi-chan you were thinking about, then Yuuki-san? Or is that a dog you wanted?" Rei knows Sachiko is hard to please, she will never be comfortable with anyone else aside from the Yamayurikai members. No men can be comfortable with Sachiko either she is almost a perfectionist.

"That's not funny Rei!" Sachiko pouted. Though Rei has a point, Yuuki is not her preference. She's comfortable with Yumi. A dog is not a life time partner. Does it mean that she only considers Yumi? does she looks at Yumi that way? Does she love Yumi that way? Is she '_in love'_ with Yumi to think of her as an ideal?

"Think about it Sachiko. Will you be able to live without Yumi-chan from now on? To love another and build a family?" Rei just poke Sachiko's sore spot.

"Stop it Rei! I do not have feelings for Yumi that way." Sachiko yelled being stubborn as she is. Though she is having internal battles already. Rei just woken up something inside of her. Something she denied for a long time.

"Okay, fine then. Think of it this way. Yumi-chan will move on someday and you will lose her. There are many circumstances that will come and Yumi won't be there for you anymore. Tell me, will you still be fine? Will you be able to let go like that?" Rei said with a serious face. She knows Sachiko is stubborn and foolish at times. Rei must get Sachiko to take a second look of whose most important person in her life.

"Please stop. I will be fine. I'm sure I can.. manage." Sachiko forced those words out. Her heart is bleeding at the harsh words of truth from Rei. She do love Yumi, but to what extent? When did it start? Perhaps by chance that she realize she has ideals or was it love at first sight. Maybe she loves Yumi from the very beginning and was attracted to her. She just realized the true nature of her LOVE. _'What is essential is invisible to the eye.'_

She doesn't want to lose her like that. Yumi showed her different world, a new life. No rules, Yumi is her freedom, her peace, her light on darkest hours, her strength, her joy— her love. Serendipity or Fate. That's why it hurts so much— Loneliness and Loveless life. A life without Yumi is Nothingness.

"Gokigenyou Onee-sama, Rosa Foetida." Yumi entered the room together with Yoshino and Shimako.

"G-go-gokigenyou Yumi." Sachiko startled and faltered for the first time. Sachiko blushed and avoided Rei's eyes and igonre her snickers. Her heart is throbbing uncontrollably fast. Stood there is the object of her affections, right in front of her. Now what to do? She realized what she wanted and who needed in her life. And now she is at a loss on how to tell or show Yumi her innermost feelings. "C'est la vie". She murmured.

_The End_

-=o=-

_That's it. Hehehe Thanks for dropping by._

_Gia_


	2. Disclosure

**A/N:** _Hello everyone. Thank you for dropping a review for the first one. Should I end it here now? Am I allowed to end the story here? I hope everyone is satisfied. Hehehe Let me know if not. Anyway, I made a new chapter; it may not be as good as the first one. Just have fun reading._

**I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Few Days later**

Another busy day, a lot of preparations needs to get done. The third years have completed most of their exams but still applying for their preferred Universities. The second years have been preparing for this year's graduation ceremony. Very busy, a heavy workload for the Yamayurikai since they are the student council. Sachiko and Yumi rarely see each other. Well not just them, most those who have soeurs. So here they are, gathered at the Rose Mansion for another meeting.

"Onee-sama, are you ready to go?" Yumi asked with a gentle smile.

"Huh?!" Sachiko startled and looked around. All Yamayurikai members were ready to leave. "What about the meeting Rei?" Sachiko asked.

"Meeting has started 40 minutes ago." Rei said and smiled. "And it ended 10 minutes ago."

"Oh I see..." Sachiko said with a slight irritation. She's been spacing out again.

"Shall we get going?" Yumi asked the others instead. She can't help but feel that Sachiko's been ignoring her.

"Let's go." Yoshino nodded and headed out for the door.

"Yumi," Sachiko called and her eyes mellowed.

"Yes, Onee-sama?" Yumi turned around a looked at Sachiko attentively. It was the first time today she heard her Onee-sama called her name. Yumi almost cried.

"Will you go on ahead? I want to speak with Rei for a while. I'll catch up right away. Is that alright with everyone?" Sachiko eyeing for the others and receive a nod as a 'go' signal. She didn't even ask Rei for her time. She blames half of her troubles as Rei's fault for wakening her real self, her desires that she wasn't consciously aware a long time ago.

"Yes, of course Onee-sama. Shall we?" Yumi ask the others and headed out. She felt a little dejected.

"What is it you want to talk about Sachiko?" Rei being cautious.

"I have many questions. But first, what happened to the meeting? Sorry for spacing out. I have troubles concentrating lately." Sachiko admittedly replied.

"No kidding. Well nothing of utmost importance happened, just some requests for additional funds for the tennis club and also the newspaper club is requesting for assistance again this coming Valentine's Day. Last year was a success and everyone is wants to do the same this year, a treasure hunt." Rei's explained as a playful smile came across her face.

"And then? Are we doing a treasure hunt?" Sachiko asked curiously.

"Yumi-chan is participating, if that's what you're asking." Rei stated. "Why are you so spaced out Sachiko? Thinking of wooing your soeur?" Rei joked.

"Not funny Rei." Sachiko said with a pout, though she did think of that and more.

Then a little silence in between.

"Did…" Sachiko begins. "Did she want to participate?"

"Are we allowed to participate too?" Sachiko can't help it.

Rei laughed aloud.

"You are too funny Sachiko. You are so predictable." Rei said in between laughs.

"What is so funny? Is it not what happened last year, our soeurs were allowed to enter and look for the en boutons card?" Sachiko with a seriously annoyed face.

"Nothing was decided today, thanks to you." Rei's holding her mirth. "You really want a date with Yumi-chan that badly?"

Sachiko looks down and blushes lightly. Rei's still doing small snickers. '_She got me.'_ Sachiko thought. She walked near the window looking out for just a little glimpse of Yumi; she notices every little thing Yumi does now and especially following the lip movements. Something has stirred insider her, and her need to touch/feel, see or even smell her petite soeur is increasing. Sachiko doesn't like losing control. So she's keeping distance between Yumi and herself, for now.

"Glad to know you are back to Earth now. Earlier in the meeting, it's either you look at Yumi dreamily or to the window. When she talks, you never heard a word she said. You are so out of it. So she called the meeting off because she's worried about you." Rei explained.

"I'm sorry. I will make it up to her. I just need time." Sachiko rubbed her forehead. "I have many questions that don't have answers. I haven't been sleeping and eating well lately. Should I see a professional therapist?" Rei laughed at her instead.

"Are you in love with her?" Rei asked boldly. "What is the matter Sachiko?"

"I'm not so sure. Probably, I'm afraid of losing Yumi-- I can't let it happen. I can't accept it. I thought once I graduate college we will still be together, I will still be her Onee-sama and I didn't even think of the possibility of _Yumi leaving me_. If Yumi leaves me… if Yumi leaves--" Sachiko unable to finish, the pain is unimaginable.

"You will be fine Sachiko. Yumi-chan will never leave you. You don't have to think so much about it. You know, it may be fewer headaches if you talk to Yumi-chan directly." Rei words of comfort.

"Say, what will you do if you find out Yumi-chan is in love with you? How will you feel?" Rei ask out of curiosity.

"What? Is she really? Did she say that to you?" Sachiko's asked back. She looks cheerful.

"No. She didn't say anything. But supposedly she does fell for you, what are you going to do? How will you feel?" Rei sticking her nose again.

"Happy I suppose. No, maybe shocked. I don't know Rei." Sachiko paused.

"I, I want to touch her and embrace her or caress her, and probably… I want to… k-kiss her." She blushed to her admission.

"Then you are not just in love, you are deeply head over heels in love." Rei smiled, and Sachiko had a shocked but happy face. Isn't it more obvious?

Yumi is her ideal partner. Yumi is cute and has a charming personality; anyone would grow on her petite soeur. She loves everything about Yumi. She might not be aware of her slow change before, but she battled many obstacles to be with Yumi at Hanadera last year. And now she is clear of her worries and her love for her only petite soeur. Of course Sachiko is hopelessly in love. Her desires are only growing each day. She ignored those feelings for a long time and now with a simple inciting from Rei and she is overflowing with love and fear at the same time.

And so the man who gets to be with her petite soeur is the luckiest man on earth. He gets to kiss Yumi and feel _her_, and smell _her_. It's not fair! No, she would rather have _her_. Sachiko is certainly not going hand over her petite soeur to any men and run his filthy hands all over Yumi's _'sexy body'._ If she has the right, Yumi will not be allowed to leave her side. Yumi is not even allowed to date other people at all. Of course she's thinking too much again.

Possessive, overprotective and selfish it may sound, but it's what Sachiko really feels. She is unsure of her sexuality. But she is not attracted to any other girl in school, only one special one named Fukuzawa Yumi. Was she only denying her real self before because of her background, training and the standards of society?

"Shall we get going then? I'm sure _she's waiting_ for you." Rei said with an emphasis. Rei knows that Sachiko has come to understand of her own feelings. It's confusing for now, but Sachiko needs express those feelings. Rei thought her situation with Yoshino is much worse. At least Yumi is obedient and they're not related. Hers is a close relative and very willful.

xxx

"Yumi-san, are you going to wait for Sachiko-sama here?" Yoshino asked.

"Yes, I'll just wait for a bit more. I want to walk together with Onee-sama at least to the bus station." Yumi openly expressed herself. It's her curse that she can't control her honest streak.

"Well then I shall join you. I'll wait for Rei-chan here too." Yoshino said, imposing as ever. Yumi can't help but nodded in agreement.

"Then Noriko and I will get going. Gokigenyou Yumi-san, Yoshino-san." Shimako slightly bowed and nodded to Noriko.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama, Yoshino-sama." Noriko quickly stepped forward and bowed.

"Gokigenyou." Unison from both remaining en boutons. With that the Gigantea Family left for home.

Yumi watched their retreating backs. She smiled as she sees Shimako is picking up ginko nuts on their way.

"Yumi-san, let's sit and wait at the bench." Yoshino called. And Yumi followed her to the nearby bench.

"Were you fighting with Sachiko-sama, Yumi-san?" Yoshino questioned her out of the blue.

"Why would you say that? Onee-sama and I are not fighting." Yumi answered.

"Well she seems to be avoiding you. Did you do something?" Yoshino inquired, though Yumi knows that already. She's just poking where it hurts.

"I rarely have time to see Onee-sama and she probably felt lonely. I don't know what I did, but I am hoping to talk to her today." Yumi said worriedly as ever. "I hope to compensate for my lost time with her."

"She keeps looking at you though. I'm surprised you haven't melted with that intensity." Yoshino said.

"Really? I didn't notice. Every time I look her way she's staring at the window. Maybe there was something on my face? Was she twisting her lips?" Yumi knows Sachiko's little quirks. She memorizes everything about her Onee-sama.

"More like biting her lips or licking her lips." Yoshino teased.

"You are making it up Yoshino-san, Onee-sama is not like that." Yumi blushes as she thought it may be possible. It would be so hot!

"Fine, if you don't believe your best friend. I'm hurt." Yoshino obviously testing her.

"Yoshino-san is preparing to join the drama club?" Yumi caught her act.

"You think I can win an award?" Yoshino countered. "Anyway back to reality, what happened to Sachiko-sama? Same as yesterday, she was staring at you."

"I would like to find out myself, I don't think Onee-sama stares at me. She is probably in deep thought. I am the one sitting across her so it's probably it." Yumi reasoned, though half of it she believes but half of what she said she doubted.

"You may be right, but the way she looks at you is somewhat… wistful." Yoshino stated.

"Wistful." Yumi turned to see the Rose Mansion. Is her Onee-sama feeling the way she was? Is that why she looks so troubled? She needs to ask Sachiko about her problems, she needs to be there for her.

"Yumi-san," Yoshino called. "Are you in love with her?"

"What?!" Yumi twirled her head fast almost breaking her neck. How much does Yoshino know? Is she that transparent to everyone? Did her Onee-sama notice that's why she kept her distance lately? She cursed herself for being so permeable.

"Relax. I'm just asking. I personally don't think it's wrong to thoroughly love your Onee-sama. But falling in love is something the society sees differently. The norm is boy/girl relationship." Yoshino said doubting herself. "And I think I am in love with Rei-chan, or it may just be the stage of adolescence. But if I am, will you think of me differently?"

A long pause, Yumi is unsure how to phrase it correctly. Yoshino just told her a secret and is she expected to do the same? Finally she made up her mind. She just has to answer her with what her heart's telling her.

"No." Yumi smiled and held her friends hand. "The Yoshino I know is headstrong, independent and caring. Sadly she comes with the whole package. A Yoshino in love with a woman or Yoshino in love with a man is no different. You are still you. And I like the way you are. I wouldn't want you to change at all. Besides, who you love is not for me to judge."

Yoshino laughed. "Sadly? Why is my whole being defective?"

"No, I just thought you need a laugh. I accept you as who you are." Yumi

"You've grown stronger Yumi-san. What you said to me, applies the same to you." Yoshino gave a warm smile. "I think you are in love with Sachiko-sama too. Don't worry, I won't tell her or anyone."

"How did you know?" Yumi paled. "I don't want to trouble Onee-sama, please Yoshino-san you have to keep that promise."

"And… You just told me." Yoshino sticking her tongue out. Then giggled, they both laugh for a whole while forgetting the world. They shared 'girls' secrets.'

"Yumi," She said.

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama!" Yumi startled and stood up, faced Sachiko. She almost had a heart attack. Did Sachiko hear them talking? How much did she hear?

"I… I didn't mean to startle you, and sorry for the wait." Sachiko said looking at Yumi. Brushed Yumi's hair lightly and smiled warmly. Sachiko's heart is leaping by bounds; she's slightly trembling barely noticeable.

"Are you ready to leave Onee-sama?" Yumi smiled just as sunny. Why does Sachiko always make her happy and frightened all the time? Sachiko also makes her heart skip a beat each time their eyes met.

"Yes." Sachiko replied tearing her eyes away from her petite soeur. "Thank you for sparing your time, Rei. Shall we Yumi?" She can't keep staring Yumi or else she'll lose her reasons. Her desires are driving her mad. She wants more than just a gentle touch.

"Yoshino-san thanks for keeping me company. We will be on our way. Farewell." Yumi quickly made a bow and made her way to Sachiko's side.

As soon as they left, Rei and Yoshino can't help but laugh at the couple for different reasons.

"What?" Yoshino asked.

"What do you mean what? You laughed too." Rei still giggling. And they can't help but laughed some more.

"_All who would win joy must share it; happiness was born a twin."_

_By: Lord Byron_

==o==

* * *

_I did my best. The continuation is left for those with active imagination. HEHEHE Anyway, my original plan was not to make the story longer. I mainly just want to write Sachiko's struggle and her discoveries; a little of Yumi's P.O.V. Looks like I'm digging a whole new story. _

_Say, does anyone know when is Yumi's birthday? I figured it's in between Feb. 14 to April 1st, right? Yuuki and Yumi were born on same year I think, just different months. And she wasn't born before Valentine's Day cause in the OVA, Rei mentioned White day and Birthday present was supposed to be a date at the Amusement park with Sachiko._

_Anyway I'll think about it, if I still want to continue the story. It's going to be Yumi x Sachiko moments next or maybe not. HEHEHE Make me._

_Have fun,_

_Gia_


	3. Impulse

**A/N:** _Ah hello, I made another chapter. As requested, you readers have your way in my heart (sob sob). I may have put too much __Sachiko x Yumi moments__.  
_

**Warning:** PG-13 Readers Discretion is advised.

**I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru characters.**

* * *

The next day Sachiko is feeling refreshed. She was able to sleep well and eat well. She's ready to battle the day. One more check on her uniform. Is she presentable enough for Yumi? She remembered their talk yesterday and it made her energized.

"_Yumi," Sachiko started. "Do you want to take part on the Valentine's Day event?"_

"_I thought it would be fun, but if Onee-sama is against it then I will withdraw my participation." Yumi answered._

"_No. If that's what you want, I will not stop you. Are you going to stop me if I decide to join the hunt too?" Sachiko really wants to join._

"_Please join Onee-sama! I will be happiest if you can find one of my cards." Yumi blushed at her response. Was she that obvious to want Sachiko to date her?_

"_One of your cards, are we doing a different hunt this year?" Sachiko asked confused. _

"_Oh, right. I thought you heard the meeting Onee-sama. Well we basically want to make it interesting this year. I suggested it and Yoshino and Noriko agreed. The choice is on the en Boutons not the hunters. I will hide three cards, three from Yoshino and Noriko the same. So we are giving more chances to everyone. Those three Red card finders will have to go through question and answer portion, the same will happen to White and Yellow card owners. The boutons will pick the winner based on their answers. Like the TV show blind date." Yumi explained. She continues._

"_They will be questioned behind the curtain and they will show their answers in writing, the newspaper club will do interviewing. That way they get their data in advance too." Yumi tried to remember more details._

"_And also, there are prize for those who win the cards but not able to date us. The choices are of a picture taken together or an autograph." Yumi is famous and so everyone one is requesting those._

"_Are you uneasy about those terms Onee-sama? It wasn't really decided but, it's a fun idea. Rosa Foetida, thinks this will take a whole day event. It may be more inconvenient."_

"_It does look that way. This big of event does need the schools principal's permission. I'm not confident they will give us the time." Sachiko thought but happy she will have more chances._

"_Yes, I know Onee-sama, it was just a suggestion." Yumi looked down dejectedly. _

"_I'm sorry Yumi. I will appeal to this event. I want Yumi to have the greatest valentine's day this year." Sachiko declared. Yumi always has her way to her heart. She can't let Yumi be sad, she can't let it happen. Her other motive is to be with Yumi or date her._

"_That idea sounds fun Yumi. You've thought of it?" Sachiko change of behavior looking at her soeur so proud. _

"_Yep." Yumi showed her trademark smile. Her Onee-sama will support her, she's very happy now. _

"_My, Yumi is mature and busy now. No wonder I missed you these past few days." Sachiko's slip of tongue, she scolded herself silently for being sentimental. What if Yumi finds it weird?_

"_Oh! I missed Onee-sama, too. Were you lonely without me?" Yumi blushed as she asked so boldly._

"_A little bit." Sachiko smiled. She was glad that she not acting weird around Yumi now. She has come to a rational level. Yumi missed her? Oh my, it made her day._

"_I'm sorry onee-sama. I have dance lessons, if you are feeling sad sometimes; you are welcome to see us at the gym. Demo…" Yumi blushed. "I'm not a good dancer like Onee-sama. So—"_

"_Yumi is fine." Sachiko is having a ball already at the thought. Yumi invited her to watch their practice. It's not like she is not allowed to roam around the campus. Student body is allowed to check things concerning the student that's their main job. And so checking on Yumi once in a while is not bad right?_

So today Yumi has practice, she is going to see her petite soeur before their "meeting" in the afternoon. She planned on something already; Sachiko is going to bring Rei so she will not be obvious on her intention to ogle on her soeur. Maybe she can see something exciting. Yumi's class is doing Ballroom Dancing, there's got to be some sexy moves. Actually she has not seen Yumi dance actively.

xxx

Sachiko stopped in front of the Virgin Mary's statue. She put her hands together and closed her eyes, she heard footsteps of students. Someone she knows very well prayed quietly beside her.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi." Sachiko said still had her eyes closed. Amazingly her sixth sense is at the highest level, she can almost feel Yumi's presence 5 meters away. She can definitely smell her soeur's perfume from this closeness, which she loves so much.

"G-gokigenyou, Onee-sama. You knew it was me?" Yumi greeted back.

Sachiko readied herself. She doesn't know how her nerves will handle the sight of her beloved. She opened her eyes anyway; she can't wait a second longer. Sachiko studied Yumi's facial expression as _she _prayed.

Yumi has her eyes closed and continued praying. Suddenly felt very conscious and very hot.

Sachiko can't get enough of that face, she likes seeing Yumi making a hundred faces. Maybe that's what she liked the most, Yumi can never betray her. It always shows. But today something is different. Yumi is concentrating really hard on her prayers and sweating?

"I told you before I can feel it whenever you are near or far." Sachiko answered as soon she knows Yumi is done praying.

"…Yes." Yumi blushed. Those words make her heart race. Sachiko is always saying things with different meaning. She knows her Onee-sama will NEVER mean it more than friendship.

Sachiko always carries a towel for Yumi, she wiped her face. Taking care of Yumi is enjoyable and she's very obedient and seems to be enjoying Sachiko's touch, though there are occasional complaints. Yumi never really fought back.

"Shall we then? We don't want to be late in class." Sachiko suggested. She pushed all her desires to snatch Yumi to the side and kiss her passionately. If she does that would Yumi slap her? Be disgusted with her? Or will she return the gesture? She wouldn't hurt _her._ Yeah right! She's probably going to grope her too.

"Yes, Onee-sama." Yumi started to walk forward towards the buildings.

Sachiko made a long look at Maria-sama statue. Is she doing the right thing? What are her parents going to say? She has many things to consider. Though her longing for her petite soeur is beyond her control, she has control over other matters. For now she will satisfy her desires with a gentle touch like she always does. Why is it so hard to fall in love? Would it make it easier if Yumi was a man? No, it wouldn't. Her disdain for men would not lessen even if she knew it was Yumi, she may love Yumi as a man but will never consider being a lover. That only means one thing, does she like women? Why did God make Adam? He could have just made two Eve's and the world is less crowded and less dirty… That's not true, she herself is being dirty. She fell in love on her petite soeur. Sachiko made another quick prayer.

'_Maria-sama forgive me, I am tempted with my desires. I am only human. I will redeem myself before I die, but for now let me have Fukuzawa Yumi. I will not ask for more. I know I have no right to ask and my feelings may be wrong, but I am happiest being with her. I'm in love with her, Virgin Mother Mary. '_

"Is there something wrong Onee-sama?" Yumi inquired, which made Sachiko start.

"Nothing, just another little prayer I forgot." Sachiko smiled. "Let's go Yumi."

xxx

4:00PM Sachiko is dragging Rei out from a building. She almost ran towards another building if only Rei would speed up a bit. _'Walking slowly is preferred here? I'm in a hurry. Screw it.' _Sachiko thought.

"What is the hurry Sachiko?" Rei complained being dragged out early of her kendo practice. "Meeting doesn't start until later right? Yumi, Shimako and Yoshino have dance classes."

"I know that Rei, that's why we have to hurry. I don't like being late." Sachiko said edgy.

"Where are we going? The Rose Mansion is to that way." Rei pointed to the opposite building they are heading to.

"I'm not senile Rei. We are going to the gym." Sachiko informed.

"Oh! Sachiko," Rei shocked. "Are you spying on Yumi-chan now? You are not contented seeing her twice a day? I didn't think you'd stoop this low."

"Be quiet Rei, I am invited you know. I'm not that low. Besides you don't want to see Yoshino dancing?" Sachiko pried.

"Yeah I do. But are we allowed to go there at all?" Rei eagerly responded, forgetting her reasons. Sachiko is a good manipulator.

"Yes we are. This is the time to show the splendor of Rosa Foetida." Sachiko said pushing the right buttons.

"Alright I'm in. What do we do when we get there?" Rei asked.

"We go ask permission to watch and stay from the teacher in-charge. That's it, and then we enjoy the show." She felt like a dirty old man and so dirty for tricking Rei. But her plans must not foil. She is Sachiko Ogasawara, nothing can stop her.

xxx

"Nani, Tsukako-san?" Yumi asked as her P.E uniform being tugged by her dear friend.

"Look that way Yumi-san?" Tsukako pointed to the teacher in charge area.

"Eh?" Yumi squealed. She covered her mouth hastily. "Why did Onee-sama showed up at this part?" Yumi blushed at the thought. It was her turn and Yoshino to do any style of dancing. And they are being graded based on their performance.

Sachiko is just watching Yumi from a distance. She can see Yumi is very tense. The teacher informed them they are welcome to watch as Yumi and Yoshino about to do a dance. Unfortunately Shimako is on a different class section from Yumi and Yoshino. But they still have the same time set for dance class.

Yoshino, picked a song already and been discussing with Yumi. Sachiko loved seeing her soeur concentrating seriously. Apparently all second years are doing a ballroom dancing with few instructors are seen on the sides, so the gym was a little bit crowded. Some underclassmen came just to watch.

The roses are on stage. Yumi and Yoshino are on the each opposite of the stage at the center facing the audience. When the song begins Yumi had a serious face, she made her way to Yoshino who is waiting for her. Yumi is doing a picky sexy (almost tiptoes) steps forward, when she reaches Yoshino she placed a hand on her shoulder and made a turnabout on Yoshino. Her concentration is only the song as Yoshino's movements. Same thing with Yoshino, she is so focused with a seductive look. It didn't go unnoticed by Sachiko and Rei. But it really made an appeal to the audience. They picked Tango, it shocked Sachiko and Rei. Those two are like professional dancers. Yumi is not very good in waltz but she got the Tango down.

Anyway it ended with applause from everyone. They are really good; no one would think that Yumi-sama or Yoshino-sama is good at dancing. But the underclassmen are really entertained. The two famous en boutons are dancing together. What could be more enjoyable than this?

Sachiko was a bit jealous. She wants to dance with Yumi like that too. What is she going to do to make Yumi dance like that for her?

"Yumi, Yoshino, Omedetou." Sachiko greeted as Yumi and Yoshino made their way to their grande soeur. "It was a beautiful performance." Sachiko couldn't be more proud. Yumi is really full of surprises.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Onee-sama." Yumi grinned. She's still out of breath and it really made an effect on Sachiko. Yumi panting is something very suggestive to Sachiko's imagination.

"Arigatou, Rosa Chinensis." Yoshino said. "I made a mistake but Yumi covered for me. Thanks Yumi-san."

"Dou itashimashite." Yumi responded still grinning ear to ear. "I'm just so glad it's over. My heart beating like a drum, we finally made it through, I was shaking the whole time." Yumi added and start giggling.

"I noticed." Yoshino complained. "That's why you do not invite our Onee-sama's if you don't have the confidence. You're staking our reputation on the line." Sticking her tongue and started giggling too.

Rei and Sachiko can't help but smile, their little sisters are very comfortable with each other.

"It was a great performance. You two should perform more for us at the Rose Mansion." Rei joined in.

"No! Thank You." Unison from both en boutons, and then looked at each other and laughed again.

Sachiko's been holding her lusts down, tried to regain balance, calming this burning feeling. Yumi is so hot. She wants nothing but to run her hands on Yumi's body. A drop of sweat is making its way to her soeur neck, it's adding to Sachiko's mental torture. She would exchange places with that drop of salty liquid if she could. She is burning, so hot! That's it she needs to be alone with Yumi now!

"So-so. Ah, Rei you go on ahead with Yoshino-san, I need to talk to Yumi, ALONE." Sachiko slightly demanded cutting short their laughter.

"Sure. We will meet you at the Rose Mansion, Sachiko." Rei winked at her friend. At least Rei had years of practice, patience and perseverance when it comes to this situations. Sachiko is a newbie, she would feel overwhelmed too.

xxx

Sachiko asked Yumi to follow her. She didn't explain where and why and it made the little one nervous that she might have offended Sachiko in any way. She's worried that she did something wrong again. As usual Yumi is still Yumi.

"Is there something wrong Onee-sama?" Yumi asked worriedly.

"No." Sachiko's short answer

"Where are we heading Onee-sama?" Yumi's heart is beating loudly again.

"Are you sacred of me Yumi? I won't bite." Sachiko smirked. "We're going to the changing room."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'm not scared of Onee-sama. I just don't want to disappoint you." Yumi blushed and looked away. She's glad Sachiko is leading the way. She would be more conscious if she noticed.

"Good. Then hurry up." Sachiko said and hastily looking around for students inside the changing room / locker room. She let out a sigh of relief when she sees the room was empty.

Sachiko seized Yumi's hand and drags her somewhere hidden view from the main entrance, though she locked the room as soon as they entered. She's nervous herself; she has never done this before. Like a thief afraid to get caught, she's trembling from fear and excitement at the same time. She pinned Yumi against a locker. Just to be sure, she took another peek to her left and right side, before looking straight to her petite soeur.

"Please take off your clothes Yumi." Sachiko ordered, staring at Yumi intently.

"What! Why? What is going on Onee-sama?" Yumi asked stunned.

"Just do what I say." Sachiko asked very edgy. "Do you want to get pneumonia?"

"Oh! Then, can you please turn around Onee-sama?" Yumi asked politely she's very nervous.

"Why?" Sachiko asked confused. Though she knows why, she just doesn't want to take her eyes off Yumi.

"O-okay, Onee-sama. But I didn't bring a change of clothes. My bag and uniform are at the other locker place, shouldn't we go there instead?" Yumi complained. She doesn't know why she's so nervous around Sachiko now. Probably because Sachiko is unusually quiet.

"No there are too many people there." Sachiko's short response, she's getting impatient.

"What are we doing here then Onee-sama? I don't have a towel." Yumi is looking for excuses.

"It's okay. I brought my towel." Sachiko showed Yumi a hand towel from her purse. Sachiko won't take 'no' for an answer.

"Okay then, have it your way." Yumi gave up. Yumi closed her eyes and tried not to think too much of the situation. She has nothing to be nervous about. Sachiko is female too. She's taken her clothes off in front of her before and she was fine then, but what is this uneasy feeling now? Was it because it's just the two of them? While before she had other members of the Yamayurikai present. And her cheeks are bright red, it's not helping, it only shows clearly what's on her mind.

Sachiko watched as Yumi slowly undresses in front of her. It's giving her goose bumps all over. Sachiko's whole body is aching to feel that skin against hers. _Her _sexy back is so tempting to touch. _Her _flat stomach is making Sachiko swallow dryly. She clenched her fist and tried to keep it to herself, trying to control her desires. Yumi is so hot. _Yumi _is making her so excited. She can't wait to touch that body. Sachiko lost control over her mouth which is slowly parting. As Yumi slowly lifted her P.E. shirt she hesitates a little before totally removing it upwards past her breast area. She is wearing a lacy light pink bra. Yumi has a smooth pale white skin like a baby and has very fine almost invisible hair on her back. Sachiko can't help but catch a breath. She can't stop staring at her soeur.

Yumi heard her Onee-sama gasp, did she offend Sachiko again? She took a slight peek at Sachiko's facial expression. Her Onee-sama still had a stoic face, but there's a barely visible slight blush. As soon as Yumi's done undressing, she faced Sachiko, red as ever.

"Onee-sama, I'm done." Yumi braved a croaky voice. That only adds another mental torture to Sachiko.

"Turn around and put your hands up Yumi." Sachiko ordered again. _'She is so adorable.'_

"Why? This is embarrassing Onee-sama…" Yumi whined.

"You can't reach your back now, can you?" Sachiko's brain is on the move 500 miles per second. She needs an excuse to touch her soeur. She is barely hanging on sanity.

Yumi turn her back on her Onee-sama and put her hands up against a locker as she was instructed. Sachiko is slowly wiping off Yumi's sweat; funny thing is Yumi keeps sweating even more.

"It's hot in here, isn't it Onee-sama?" Yumi tried to start a conversation. The feeling of uneasiness is still there but silence is more deafening. Her heart would give in any minute now.

"Yes, very." Sachiko slowly wiping her back as gentle. No, she isn't wiping, the towel was just a pretext for her groping.

Yep Sachiko is tracing Yumi's back, especially following the shoulder blade down to the spine. Then she moved closer so she could smell Yumi. Somehow her sense of smell is out of whack. She is getting aroused just smelling her soeur. And it's not a bad feeling, being stimulated and that close to the one you love.

"Onee-sama what are you doing?" Yumi is sweating even more, she felt very conscious of Sachiko's closeness and Sachiko-sama is sure taking her time.

"You sweat a lot Yumi." Sachiko's on hoarse voice.

Sachiko quickly moved her hand as she thought she needs to wipe more places. She slowly gently hold Yumi's waist. Though she can feel Yumi shivered from her touch she is more concerned with her hands that seem to have a mind on its own. She moved her hand towel upwards tracing Yumi's arms down to her shoulders. She can't help it and blew air at the back of Yumi's neck.

"Ah! Don't do that Onee-sama." Yumi complained. She was obedient enough to never move though. Sachiko giggled and in Yumi's ears it was too sexy. Is her Onee-sama flirting with her? No, it's not a question. _"Onee-sama is seducing me!" _Yumi's mind screamed.

"Do you want me to wipe your front too Yumi?" Sachiko has lost all her reason. She is driven by desire.

"I can do that Onee-sama!" Yumi cried out. She's scared and excited at the same time, mostly scared.

"What if I want to?" Sachiko whispered so softly in Yumi's ears. She came closer and hand Yumi the towel.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi complained and simpered. And grabbed the towel herself, she didn't need to face Sachiko. She's embarrassed as it is.

"Oh, you are ticklish." Sachiko ran her hands on Yumi's bare back. "Are you ticklish here too Yumi?"

"That is not funny Onee-sama." Yumi complained but she's holding in her laughter. "Please stop Sachiko-sama." Yumi begged.

Sachiko snapped out to reality. Did Yumi just called her 'Sachiko-sama'? Yumi doesn't call her Sachiko-sama anymore. Has she gone too far? Will Yumi dissolve their bond now? Did Yumi notice her feelings? Sachiko is horrified at her train of thoughts.

How can she do this? How is going to show Yumi or tell Yumi the truth? Without dissolving their bond or pushing too far, Sachiko is back to square one. She has not made much progress. How thick can Yumi be?

"_All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion, desire."_

_By Aristotle_

_

* * *

_

_  
Ah... I know. I made it long. I did not plan anything on this story at all or where it is heading. _T_T _(Screw it!_)

_I'll just write until I'm satisfied to my own version of ending. For now, yes, it'll be a another boring story, my style. I don't think I'll be able to stop now that my brain just keeps popping ideas. It wasn't supposed to be long. Oh well. Too late to decide to end here right? Oh God, my obsession is getting worse. Help me, anyone concerned about the author out there? Gosh.. my boredom is dangerous._


	4. Chance

**A/N:** _Okay. I don't know what has gone through my mind when I wrote this part. Sorry for the late update. I don't think my story is going to end anytime soon. LOL I shouldn't have started writing. Look what you people got me into? There's more of Sachiko's attempts to get Yumi to herself as a girlfriend. _

_Have fun reading. Please leave review._

**I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru characters.**

* * *

Sachiko opened the door to the meeting room. Yumi followed behind her as she entered the room. The other rose families stopped talking, a looked up as sign of acknowledgement. They exchange greetings and drink tea. Sachiko had a sad look, no maybe angry, no... Depressed?

"What took you so long Sachiko?" Rei complained. Though she has idea but she'll leave Sachiko to her private life for now, unless her help is needed by her fellow rose. Beside, Red Rose family has always solved their own problems without outside help. Still lateness is not excusable.

"I'm sorry it will not happen again. Let's get down to business, what is the issue at hand?" Sachiko asked avoiding accusations.

"The Valentine's Day event, there were a lot of request from the underclassmen. We will need the entire day if you pass this. Shimako first, what is your opinion?" Rei asked.

"I am not against it. But I suggest we separate the times or days for each stage the hunt, the interview and the judging, and then their dates. We can put this event as extracurricular activities after school." Shimako suggested.

"Yes, that would do, that way we only ask the students participation and not to have involve the principal." Sachiko stated. "We have to do the interview and judging of all winners in one day. Valentine's Day will be judging day. We only need to pick an earlier day for the hunt."

"What about their date? Should we schedule it on Saturday or same day as the judging?" Rei asked.

"I think we leave the date to the winners Rosa Foetida, they still have to plan how to spend it." Yumi joined in. Well, Yamayurikai is the student council after all and she's one of them.

"We will have no problems with the prizes. I talked to the clubs that are willing to participate. The photography club for the pictures and Newspaper club for the expenses on the en boutons dates. The handicraft clubs will build the panel and curtain window for the question and answer portion." Yoshino added.

"That leaves us to where to hold the venue for the interview or question/answer portion as you say, Yoshino-sama?" Noriko asked.

"Ah, that I can lend the kendo hall or we can do it at the gym if available." Rei stated.

"Then are we all in agreement?" Sachiko asked. Everyone nodded. "The proposed Valentine's Day treasure hunt event has been approved. Is there more issues?"

"When will be the hunt, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked.

"We will just do the hunt the day before Valentine's Day, Feb 13. Is that agreed everyone?" Sachiko inquired. All members said 'yes'.

"Meeting adjourned." Sachiko signed some documents and stamped it. She busied herself before her mind goes to Yumi again.

"Onee-sama, is there anything I can help you with?" Yumi offered. She felt like Sachiko is avoiding her again. They haven't talk after they left that locker room.

"I'm fine you can go on ahead. I have things to finish. Everyone can leave as well." Sachiko rubbed her temples. She wanted to be alone. She needs time to rethink her plans. She recalled the earlier event.

"_Onee-sama!" Yumi complained and simpered. And grabbed the towel and dried herself, she didn't face Sachiko. _

"_Oh, you are ticklish." She ran her hands on Yumi's bare back. "Are you ticklish here too Yumi?"_

"_That is not funny Onee-sama." Yumi complained but she's holding in her laughter. "Please stop Sachiko-sama." Yumi begged._

_Sachiko had to stop at what she was doing. Her fears took over._

"_I'm sorry, Yumi. I was just teasing." Sachiko said wary stricken. "I just love you— your reaction so much." She slipped up. Though she means to say it, she's not taking chances Yumi may hate her. After all she just groped her soeur._

"_It's okay Onee-sama." Yumi blushed and smiled as if nothing happened. _

"_We should leave Yumi. We have a meeting to attend to. Get dress, I'll wait outside." Sachiko ordered. She's just as confused herself. She has many questions. _

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Sachiko alone. She went to the window; look outside after she was sure no one is there anymore. It's too silent, it's too empty. Tears begun to flow, she can't stop it.

Sachiko is hurting silently. Yumi didn't consider her more than a friend or a sister. Why? Did she lack somewhere? Does she have to spell it out? Does she have to beg? It hurts so much. She may have not known how to deal with matters of the heart or express love openly; she may have been trained not to show emotion, but that doesn't mean she won't feel anything. She is human too. She feels, she falls in love, she gets hurt, she cries.

No, she must not think negative thoughts. She will have Yumi, she vowed. She'll have to think of other ways. She can't really give up now. There's no point moping around when the game has just started. Ogasawara Sachiko hates losing. That covers everything including losing Yumi, she will not lose her beloved. But she has to be careful and take is slowly. Her mission is making Yumi hers not to scare her. She'll think about consequences later. She needs another plan or another opportunity. She wiped the tears away. The battle starts again.

"It's okay. Operation Alpha failed. Attempting Operation Beta… let's see how far we can play this game Yumi." Sachiko said talking to herself. People in love can be crazy sometimes.

xxx

Yumi felt a tug in her heart. She was about to leave the gates of Lillian. Something is stopping her. Her next thought was '_Onee-sama. Onee-sama is lonely.'_ Turned her heels around and march her way back to the Rose Mansion.

Yumi looked up; she can see her Onee-sama sitting on the window sill sideways. Sachiko seems to be staring at the heavens. She looked sad, an expression Yumi rarely sees on her Onee-sama. What could be the thing that bothers her? Yumi wished Sachiko would learn to share her problems, even if she can't help at least she can listen; people only needs a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen in times of trouble. But Sachiko always fights everything head-on, never asks for help, she never shows weakness. _'Rosa Chinensis Ogasawara Sachiko is really an admirable woman'_, Yumi thought and it's what she really loves about her. Even if she acts cold, stern and strict when they are alone Sachiko always shows gentleness, kindness and love. Her Onee-sama is always cool.

She made her way in, up to the stairs, and then here at the door. Should she open or knock? _'Whatever just do something, Yumi!' _Her mind screamed.

"Onee-sama," Yumi started. "Let's go home together." She standing there for whole 2-3 minutes and Sachiko didn't even notice.

"Y-Yumi!" Sachiko startled. "What are you doing here? Did you not go home with the others?"

"I came back for Onee-sama." Yumi said with furrowed eyebrows, she's worried about Sachiko again.

"I see." Sachiko smiled. "You are worried about me again. I am fine Yumi." Her eyes mellowed. All her earlier doubts disappeared, amazing! Yumi makes her worries and heartache disappear in an instant.

"I am here Onee-sama. Please do not forget, whatever it is you are going through I am here for you." Yumi moved closer and hugged Sachiko which surprised the latter but she returned the gesture.

"I love you so much Onee-sama." Yumi meant it from the bottom of her heart. How ever Sachiko takes it, she is just happy that Sachiko-sama knows of her love.

"I— I love you too, Yumi, very much." Sachiko meant it more than sisterly affection. But how will she explain it to Yumi? Will Yumi accept her like that? How will she confess she's in love? She tried showing it. '_Wait a minute, a chance! Act well Sachiko.'_

Yes, they are oblivious to each other's true feelings, that the love the spoke of is more than of platonic love. They are both afraid of losing the other, afraid that they will not be acknowledged and accepted. They are afraid they overstep that boundary. But one always longs for their feelings to be reciprocated. One longs to be complete. That's why sometimes one must cross the line to make a point. _Courage is a kind of salvation._

"Onee-sama, what are you doing?" Yumi asked but she's frozen.

"Sorry, Yumi just felt too good to let go." Sachiko's hand went from Yumi's back down to her rear. And slight squeeze too.

"…" Yumi speechless, what just happened? Wasn't her Onee-sama so sad earlier, and now she's groping her? "Ahem… I think we should go home Onee-sama."

"In a little while, can I just hug my sister without complain?" Sachiko's embrace become tighter, but she made sure she's not crushing Yumi. Hey opportunity like this only comes once in a while.

Five minutes passed, Sachiko still had a hold of Yumi.

"If Onee-sama is feeling better, I think we should head home. You look tired Onee-sama." Yumi suggested worriedly.

"Yumi, would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Sachiko asked. Well, tomorrow is Saturday. She better plan well.

xxx

The next morning, another breezy day for Sachiko, she can remember well the shock face of Yumi, yesterday, then it turned into a warm smile as she said 'yes'. _Her_ smile is contagious and so Sachiko is smiling the whole morning, unconsciously. The whole Ogasawara Mansion is happy. Some house servants thought it's odd but no one questions the lady of the house. If she is happy everyone is happy too. Sachiko rarely shows emotion but this time she can't help it. She has the whole house to herself; her parents are out of town. But her date won't happen at home. She plans on going out, first the park.

She is supposed to pick up Yumi at 10am. It's only 9am and she is itching to get out the door. She even woke up early. She doesn't have clear plans today but just a walk at the park and then eating lunch together and perhaps a little shopping, for two-piece swimsuits. If she can't take Yumi to the skating rink, she'll take her to the water park on her next date. Yes, she planned ahead. That's why today is just picking clothes. Let's see how long she can keep her hands to herself.

Sachiko arrives at the Fukuzawa home 20 minutes earlier than planned. She asked her driver to drop her off here and he is free for the rest of the day.

Ding. Dong. Yumi's mother opened the door.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Miki Obasama." Sachiko greeted with a bow. She was nervous but she'll have to face the other Fukuzawa household members if she wants a '_relationship_' with Yumi.

"Ohayou, Sachiko-sama." Miki greeted back. "Please come in."

Sachiko made a 'thank you' gesture. "Sorry for disturbing." And proceed inside.

"Please make yourself at home." Miki smiled. "I'll go tell Yumi you are here."

"No need mom. Ohayou, Onee-sama." Yumi greeted standing on the third step of the stairs, she smiled at Sachiko.

"Good morning, Yumi. Are you ready to go?" Sachiko asked.

"Hai." Yumi all prepared. "Mom, we're leaving." She said to her mom. As she lead the way back to the front door.

"See you later. Take care." Miki said as they were out the door already. Sachiko also said goodbye politely her.

xxx

They arrive at the park. It was amazing view. There was a lake and boats on the side and tall shady trees. The flowers are on full bloom. Kids are running everywhere flying their kites. There are couples intimately talking on the benches. And here they are, have been walking for about 30 minutes now and Sachiko was very quiet.

"Let's rest for awhile Onee-sama." Yumi suggested. "There, an empty bench." Yumi pointed the area.

"I'm sorry, are you tired? I notice there are many couples out here Yumi. I feel inclined to do the same at what they are doing." Sachiko said being honest forgetting that she hasn't gotten to first base yet.

"I'm not tired Onee-sama. Inclined to do what and with whom Onee-sama?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Uh… I'm inclined… to do that!" Sachiko pointed to the couple riding bicycle. "It looks fun." Though she doesn't know how to ride one, it's her best excuse not to scare Yumi of her true purpose.

"Do you know how to ride one Onee-sama?" Yumi grinned.

"No, but if you know how. Can you take me for a ride around the park?" Sachiko grinned mischievously an idea just entered her mind.

"Sure. Then let's go rent one, Onee-sama." Yumi cheerfully accepted the idea.

Sachiko likes the idea now, though she easily gets motion sick. Yumi made sure she's they're going on comfortable speed. They've rode the bicycle for a good while and Sachiko sits at the back. Her hands on Yumi's waist and it's slowly moving forward and going upwards. Then Yumi stopped the bike abruptly. And Sachiko can't help but pushed forward her upper body to Yumi's back due to force. She made sure Yumi felt her breast against _her_ back and she already miss the short contact of Yumi against her.

"Why did we stop Yumi?" Sachiko asked innocently.

"You are tickling me again, Onee-sama. I don't want us to get into accident." Yumi is purely red in the face. She's been aware of her Onee-sama action from the beginning of the ride.

"I'm sorry. I will try to behave." Sachiko giggling, she's been caught but somehow she's not embarrassed.

"Maybe we should return the bike and find a place to eat lunch Onee-sama. I'm getting hungry." Yumi reasoned though she's really afraid getting into an accident.

"You are no fun, Yumi. Fine next let's go window shopping." Sachiko fakes the sulking.

"I'm really hungry Onee-sama, I promise. I'll drive you around again if you want." Yumi can't really help giving in to her sister.

"I'm just joking Yumi. Let's go back." And Sachiko behaved on their way back to the booth where she rented the bicycle. Well, she tried to, but sometimes she inhales Yumi's scent. She loves her so much.

xxx

During lunch, she can't even stop staring at Yumi. Every time Yumi takes a bite and swallows, Sachiko's eyes followed her lips down to her neck and sometimes she finds herself swallowing an empty air. She wants to kiss Yumi lips, trace her tongue on Yumi's neck going down. She wonders what sound Yumi will make or would she like the feel or what face Yumi will do. Her lust always presents itself on unconventional places. If they are not in public now, she would go ahead and give in but for now she had to hold it in. At least she's trying.

"Onee-sama, you are not going to eat?" Yumi asked worriedly. Sachiko only took a bite, and she had been feeling conscious since her Onee-sama stares at her from then. She doesn't know if she forgot her table manners and or there may be something on her face. Of course she felt uncomfortable.

"Yes. Is it delicious Yumi?" Sachiko asked. She wants a bite of same burger Yumi's lips been on.

"Yes. You have the same kind Onee-sama. Is it not to your liking?" Yumi worried as ever. Did she order the wrong kind?

"Ah Yes. I like it." Sachiko went back and concentrates on her food. Too bad, she can't get an indirect kiss.

They finally finished their lunch and left that fast food restaurant.

"Where are we heading next?" Yumi asked cheerful as ever.

"Window shopping, I'm looking for a two-piece swimsuit." Sachiko purposely revealed her plans. She noted Yumi blushed and looked away. So her soeurs mind is somewhere else too.

"And I'm buying one for you too." Sachiko added. Yumi shocked and blushed deeply.

"I don't think I need one, Onee-sama. I really have no use for it." Yumi spoke truthfully.

"You will use it when we go to the Water Park on our next date." Sachiko smiled amused at Yumi's eyes grew big.

"D-date? We are going on a second date Onee-sama?" Yumi questioned. She doesn't understand Sachiko's change at all. What could her Onee-sama been thinking? Her action bothers Yumi but at the same time she falling in love with Sachiko even more.

"Is it so bad to spend time with my petite soeur? I want us to have a lot of memories together, so that someday you will smile when you reminisces our story." Sachiko smiled.

"I wouldn't forget Onee-sama in my entire lifetime, the time I spend with you is the best I could ever ask for. Thank you Onee-sama." Yumi said sincerely. Yumi is always true to herself, a pure heart.

Sachiko is in heaven. Yumi's words are one of the sweetest things she heard aside from 'I love you'. They've been walking along the streets doing window shopping. And so many young men got attracted to two beautiful women walking side by side. Yumi is oblivious to the staring of many, but Sachiko had her protective instinct kicked in as soon she noticed someone's coming their way.

"Yumi, hold my hand so you will not be separated." Sachiko's more concerned of Yumi than her own. And Yumi quickly oblige.

Three young men approach them.

"Hello there ladies, care to join us? We can go Karaoke—" The tall lad with blonde hair said.

"I'm sorry we're not interested. I'm on a date with my girlfriend." Sachiko cut him off. She couldn't believe people are picking them up on broad daylight. She felt Yumi stiffen at her words.

"G-girlfriend? HAHAHA. You are too pretty to be a lesbian." The same lad reasoned.

"Yes, we're in love. Now, kindly move aside." Sachiko getting pissed, she pushed Yumi behind her for protection. Yumi was too shock from Sachiko's words, and stood half dazed.

"Prove it!" The young man challenged. "Kiss her." He crossed his arms sign of not letting them go.

Sachiko move Yumi beside her who was being quiet. She quickly grabbed Yumi's waist in one hand and the other to her head cradling it and placed a kiss her on cheek with no warning. Yumi's eyes almost dropped out from its socket and blushed furiously.

"Done. Excuse us." Sachiko made a gesture to move.

"Not so fast. We can't believe at that kind of kiss." A young man with dark hair moved to stop them. "Come on, just join us karaoke for a few hours."

"You want more proof?" Sachiko faced Yumi. "Yumi, just show them how much we love each other." Sachiko asked, it's her chance actually. It sounded like an order but she actually wanted to let Yumi decide and so the rest is really up to her soeur.

"What?! Onee—" Yumi stop. She realize those men are not going to let them go. She got scared that Sachiko may be in danger, she doesn't even have a regard at her own safety. "Alright, S-Sa-Sachiko, please do not move." She had to call her onee-sama by name so to act as a girlfriend. (Isn't that how you should call your lover?)

Sachiko fazed and reddens at the sound of her name being spoken in Yumi's lips. Yumi is really serious. She can't hear other people anymore all her thoughts have gone only to Yumi. The world disappears in her view, she only aware of few things that her heart beating louder by a second and she's getting excited. And Yumi's lips.

Yumi held Sachiko's cheeks in both hands and tiptoed; she gave an apologetic look and captured Sachiko's lower lip. She made it quick, but her lips don't want to leave yet so she captured Sachiko's lips again. It was easier the second time, Sachiko leaned down to meet her lips and Sachiko's hand supported Yumi's back. Yumi force to break the kiss, she's getting carried away. She can't face Sachiko, she's embarrass at her own audacity, so she hugged her instead.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama." Yumi whispered in Sachiko's ear.

"Were you?" Sachiko whispered back. "I'm not." She gave a sly smile to the young men that were so shocked. And those people cursed and left them.

Sachiko didn't even care if it was in public that she is seen with Yumi. She got a kiss from her and she could reason it easily that they were forced to do such a thing because they were in danger. Why would she complain? Kill two birds in one stone.

"You're right, I'm not sorry at all." Yumi blushed to her admission. "I would do anything to keep Onee-sama safe." She added. She still had a lingering feel of her Onee-sama's lips against hers. She wants more, but she has crossed the line so she doesn't know what to say anymore.

"Right." Sachiko blushed, her thoughts was not of anything about safety at all.

Sachiko remembered her feeling at the time Yumi first captured her lips. It shocked her and excited her. Unknowingly she's already halfway meeting her soeur for the second one because she doesn't want to let go yet, she kissed Yumi back. It felt too good and too hot all of a sudden. A burning feeling started from her chest spreading all through her body in very fast pace. She wants more of that feeling now.

Sachiko laced her fingers with Yumi's, they didn't look at each other, blushing intensely. And they're too quiet now, each to their own thoughts. Sachiko started walking and Yumi followed behind her. She needs to be alone with Yumi, now. She had been holding in her desires all morning. Nothing can stop her now. All she can think of is find a place somewhere private. Where could they be heading next?

"_Nothing is impossible to the willing heart."_

_By __John Heywood_

_

* * *

_

_I'm not so bored now. I found a little entertainment for now._

_(I played Rainbow Six Vegas 2, last night and it is so much fun. HEHEHE I'm a gunnery sergeant now. WOHO! Anyway my mission is to get that elite medal.) _

_Gia  
_


	5. Torn

**A/N: **_Sorry, I made a mistake. Yumi is not totally drunk. I changed it._

KENSHIN'S MATE: _I don't own any novels of Maria-sama ga Miteru. I read some of it online. But not entirely all books. This story is just fiction anyway. That's why it has a lot of holes. What can I say, I'm just obsessed with Sachiko x Yumi pairing. I want them to be together._

**I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru characters.**

* * *

Sachiko pulled Yumi into one of the department stores in the area. It has swimsuit attires on the glass display. But that's not anything in her mind right now. She just shared a kiss with Yumi. She wanted to talk to her. No, she wanted to confess to her now. She can't go on hiding her feelings. She's ready to face the consequences. If Yumi hated the idea of them together _she _wouldn't give in to simple prodding and kiss her too. Sachiko is not so dense not to sense anything from Yumi's kiss. There was more in it, something that sends a message to her, a silent _"I love you"._ But why? Why didn't Yumi tell her of _her_ real feelings? Why did _she _keep it? What's keeping her soeur from loving her the way she wanted it?

She wants Yumi in that dressing room so she could to talk to her. Sachiko just gave her first kiss to her soeur. Most of all she wanted to kiss Yumi more and more. She took a red pair of swimwear, not bothering to look at the sizes.

"Welcome. May I help you miss?" A sales lady came to greet Sachiko.

"Yes, I need to use the fitting room. Is there one available for two people?" Sachiko is so honest, she already motioned that she's taking Yumi with her in that room.

"Yes miss, this way please." And the sales lady lead them the way. "If there's anything you need, I will be around the corner."

"Thank you." Sachiko still had Yumi in one hand not letting go of her soeur.

"Yumi, please go in." Sachiko asked nicely. Yumi was being quiet; Sachiko can't really understand her soeur. She saw a flash of remorse in Yumi's eyes and her face looks sad. Anyway Yumi oblige and went in to the dressing room, Sachiko followed.

"Talk to me Yumi." Sachiko closed the door behind her. "I know what happened. And I did not regret it. I wished you feel the same way I do because I am not really sorry, and I am not angry at you. So what is the problem?"

"Nothing, Onee-sama. I'm just not feeling well, I guess." Yumi avoided Sachiko's gaze.

"Now, don't do that. Look at me and talk to me please. I will not be able to forgive myself for forcing you in to that situation earlier. I made the request, so please do not do this to me." Sachiko is becoming desperate. Yumi is not acting as she should be. "Do you not love me, the way I love you Yumi?"

"I love you more than words, Onee-sama. I love you so much that it hurts me, your actions and words cut like knife in my heart. Because I love you so much, more than you know." Yumi not making sense, she was not feeling good. She's in love with Sachiko and that she discovered her Onee-sama loves her the same way she does. It only adds to her pain.

"Then what is the matter? Why are not happy? I am in love with you, Yumi. You must know that by now." Sachiko pleaded. "Tell me, do you find me unpleasant? Are you disgusted with me?"

"No! Stop Onee-sama. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Yumi broke down and cried. Sachiko was stunned but she held _her_ close.

"Is everything alright Miss?" The sales lady asked behind a close door, she heard the shout.

"Yes, we are fine." Sachiko said in croaked voice and just hold Yumi in an embrace. In a little low voice so Yumi could only hear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." She stood still and looked up the ceiling. Tears begun to fill her eyes, she don't want Yumi to see her cry. Why? Why? Why? What's wrong with her? Why can't she have her?

"It's ok Yumi. I will not do anything that would hurt you anymore. Onee-sama is going to behave as she should be." Sachiko wiped her tears away. Yumi doesn't want her that way. Sachiko felt so heartbroken, she lost her love before it even started. She blames herself; she should have stood up from those men. And not push Yumi to make a decision unprepared.

"Let's go Yumi. We won't need these clothes anymore. I'll take you home now." Sachiko hand Yumi a handkerchief. She doesn't want to agitate the situation any further.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi looked up. But Sachiko looked away. Sachiko is avoiding her gaze. "Please understand Onee-sama, please?" Yumi pleaded.

"I… I understand." Sachiko resigned finally gazed at Yumi and forced a smile, a painful one. Her eyes are red but no more tears there. "Let's get you home."

"Okay." Yumi nodded. She knows Sachiko is hurting, but she can't give her Onee-sama what they both wanted. She has reasons.

Sachiko bought a piece of garment so just not to go out empty handed after all they used the dressing room to talk. She's shaking from the pain, but she tried to hide it. So Yumi will not have to worry about her. She led the way, looking for a taxi. She wanted to drop Yumi home as soon as possible so she can go find a place to scream and let go of all her frustration, her despair, her longing, her loneliness, her sadness and her foolish love. She had enough, a breaking point. It was wrong to begin with. It was merely an illusion and she allowed herself to be allured and now reality hits it. It was more painful than anything she ever felt. She gave her heart, the whole of it to one person and that person broke it to pieces. Now, there's nothing left in her but emptiness. She is just an existence and nothing more.

"Sachiko-sama! Yumi-san!" Yoshino yelled across the street. Waving and smiling.

Yoshino quickly drags Rei and cross the street when the stop light turned red. They made their way to Sachiko and Yumi.

"Fancy meeting you here! Are you both on a date?" Yoshino said not sensing the situation and teased. Yumi looked away.

"We just bought something together. We are on our way home." Sachiko answered and smiled.

"Ah! In that case, are you both free for the rest of the day?" Yoshino eagerly inquired.

"I have… things to do but, Yumi maybe free." Sachiko looks at Yumi's way that is now looking back at her. "Will you be fine with them, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, back to being an Onee-sama she was.

"Onee-sama…" Yumi said worriedly. She wanted to at least explain to Sachiko now that her mind has cleared up. But Sachiko looks like she was not going to listen anymore. "Stay with me Onee-sama. I need you." Yumi had to ask her one more time. She needs to tell Sachiko how she really feels.

Rei was watching intently as there was something amiss. Sachiko is hiding something and Yumi has a hurt look.

"Let's go Karaoke, Sachiko." Rei interjected hoping it'd lift her dear friends' spirit.

"Yeah Sachiko-sama, it wouldn't be fun if Yumi comes without a date. Let's do a double date!" Yoshino noticed but she really needs to talk to Yumi somewhere private. And Karaoke bars have private areas.

"Onee-sama is coming. Let's go Rei-sama, Yoshino-san." Yumi said forcing herself a smile. She grabs Sachiko's hand and pulled her close. "Let's hold hands Onee-sama." Yumi squeezed lightly.

"Lead the way Yoshino-san, Rei." Sachiko giving in to everyone, she leaned in to Yumi's ears. "I think it's better not to touch me Yumi. I am not myself yet. I don't want to hurt you more." Sachiko whispered.

"…" Yumi let her go anyway. How much damage did she do? Now she really regretted her foolishness to throw away her Onee-sama when she wanted it from the beginning. She wanted her Onee-sama all to herself alone.

xxx

They arrive at Karaoke Box, a medium-sized private room with large screen TV, song monitor equipment, microphone and etc. Anyway, it was their first time gone to places like this. But since it was in season and many people talk about it. Yoshino and her adventures, drags Rei for an experiment. That was when they meet Sachiko and Yumi. So here they are looking around the room. Yoshino is having most of the fun.

"Come along Yumi-san let's pick our songs." Yoshino said excitedly dragging Yumi across the floor to the couches.

"I'm going to use the restroom for a minute. Do you want to go too Sachiko?" Rei offered. She only needs to talk to Sachiko she has no use for the toilet right now.

"Alright we will order food." Yoshino nodded. She got what Rei was doing and she does need time to interrogate Yumi.

"I think I'm fine Rei." Sachiko didn't want to talk about it. Too painful for now, she actually doesn't want to think about it anymore. And alcohol sounds so tempting right now. She wants to drown herself until she won't feel anything anymore.

"Uh. Ok, Yoshino can I talk to you for a bit?" Rei waving her hand for her cousin. Yoshino stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to where Rei was.

"I'll go use the restroom Yumi-san, Sachiko-sama. We'll be back. I'll order food at the front desk." Yoshino exited the room. Close the door.

Sachiko sat opposite from Yumi. She's just watching the screen on the TV. She is very much confused. She shouldn't have acted on her feelings. She wished she didn't know about it. She doesn't want to be in the same room with Yumi. Afraid she'd do more harm than help their situation. She still wants to kiss Yumi. And no matter how much she wanted to forget, she couldn't. She loves Yumi more than anything and she's willing to leave it at that. Nothing between them, anything Yumi wished for her to be she'd give right now. She can't hate _her _and she wouldn't. She brought this pain upon herself. It wasn't Yumi's fault.

Yumi kept staring at Sachiko. It's the longest time she stared at her Onee-sama thoroughly. Silence between them is deafening her. It's not that Sachiko never showed emotion. Actually there was a lot of emotion she sees in her eyes. Everything in Sachiko's face is stoic, but her eyes showed a lot. Nobody notices because Sachiko hides it easily. But not today, she's vulnerable. She's so fragile in Yumi's vision. Her Onee-sama is very weak right now, she's certain of it. She had to explain. How? When? She has to find the courage.

"Onee—" Yumi was cut off. There was a knock in their door.

Sachiko stood up and opened the door.

"Sorry for the interruption." A worker delivering food, Sachiko held the door open so he could place the order on the small center table. "Here's the food."

"Thank you." Sachiko said with slight bow as guy about to leave the room.

"You're welcome. Have fun." The guy winked at Sachiko. Which didn't go unnoticed by Yumi, and Sachiko smiled politely.

Yumi stared down on the floor. She closed her eyes. It's too painful. If she'd taken her Onee-sama they wouldn't be having this awkward silence. Plus her raging jealousy over a guy making a pass at Sachiko didn't help.

"We're back. Oh! Good the food is here!" Yoshino entered the room.

"Yumi-chan, what's wrong?" Rei asked seeing Yumi rubbing her eyes.

Actually Rei and Yoshino planned on talking to either Sachiko or Yumi. Rei tried offering help to Sachiko but refused, she's going to try Yumi next. Yoshino is the last to offer help. Since she can be forceful sometimes, Rei talked her cousin out of it for now.

"Nothing, Rei-sama. Let's get started." Yumi pick up some sort of remote control and pressed in digits for her choice of songs. Then started pouring a drink in her glass.

Rei nodded at Yoshino. She isn't helping; it's all in Yoshino's hands. Yoshino saw the 'go' signal. It's her turn now.

"Yumi-san, there's something in your face. Let's go wash it." Yoshino really pushed it. Sachiko looked up. There was nothing on Yumi's face. But it made effect on Yumi who is now scrambling to wipe it off.

Sachiko laughed. Their attempts were obvious to her. They may think she is crazy, now that maybe partially true. Now for peace of mind she'll give in to Rei, so Yumi will not have to be involved.

"I'll go with you Rei. Do you want to talk to me?" Sachiko suggested.

Yumi looked her way. What is her Onee-sama thinking? Why is she happy now? Does she not matter to her anymore? She's back to herself now? And Yumi's questions went on and on.

"Um… Okay. Let's go to the lounge then." Rei surprised at Sachiko's willingness.

"No. I need to talk to Onee-sama first." Yumi demanded. She had been drinking juice-punch at fast pace. Little alcohol tolerance she has was a little drunk already. She drinks another glass in almost one gulp.

Sachiko eyes had gone big. She wasn't watching Yumi. She failed again at being an Onee-sama this time. Yumi poured another in a glass and everyone was speechless and seems to be shocked. When did Yumi start drinking? Sachiko thought that Rei and Yoshino ordered the fruit juice for them to loosen up. Seeing how it is, Yumi almost finished the whole thing. Since when did she start drinking so much? It has a little alcohol in it, Sachiko is sure of it.

"That's enough Yumi!" Sachiko snatches the glass. "You are quite drunk already."

"J-just one more time Onee-sama. Please." Yumi almost slurping her words at being half drunk. She's reaching for her drink in Sachiko's hands.

"No!" Sachiko commanded. "You are still under age. And you are under my care. I promised your mother I'd take care of you." She is a little bit pissed at her own self. She only thought of herself, she has not considered Yumi may be hurting still. Sachiko detests herself most at the moment.

"HEHEHE I love you so much Onee-sama. You'll never stop being my older sister, won't you?" Yumi is now expressing her real self. No more holding back. Right now she wants her point of view be understood. Rei and Yoshino stood silent at the side.

"I'll always be your soeur. Until the day I die." Sachiko hated to say those words but it seems Yumi only wanted from her is _'a sister'_.

"Sisters do not kiss passionately Onee-sama. And I did not regret it, keeping you safe. I hate myself now, because I could not stop myself anymore, from wanting you more, needing you more and loving you even more. I want you to belong solely to me, Onee-sama. I don't want to share you to the world. Exclusively mine, yes, I am selfish when it comes to you. I will share everything else but not _you_." Yumi started giggling. Yoshino gasp and Rei shocked. Yumi sits back on the couch hitting herself on the head with a palm of her hand.

"But Onee-sama is not for me alone. You are betrothed to someone else. I am afraid to lose you, but if Onee-sama is happy with him, I'll gladly let go of this stupid love of mine. You know I hated him so much." Yumi spoke staring at Sachiko lovingly.

"I don't want to be a burden to you. You are everything to me. I'd worshiped you, if permitted. I do want to be with you Onee-sama, but then again you are so far away from me. My world is different from yours. I am too ordinary to wish for you. So, I am happy enough for this bond we have." Yumi continued not sure if she's making sense anymore. She pulled Sachiko down on the couch. And climb on top on her.

"Do you want me to show you how much I want you Onee-sama? Do you want me to show you how you affected me with your little teasing? Do you want to know how much I love you?" Yumi traces her lips on Sachiko's jaw line with feather light kisses. With tears in her eyes, she can't stop crying.

"I'm afraid to hope and end up hurting someday. I cannot aspire for more. I cannot let myself be carried away by desire." Yumi almost whispered, playing with Sachiko's hair.

"Until then, until my precious Onee-sama is free and mine alone, I will not have you. I will wait no matter how long it takes. I've love you for so long, I could surely wait a life time if I have to." Yumi kissed her forehead, tracing Sachiko's eyebrows with her fingers. She is still half drunk.

"You are so beautiful Onee-sama, I'm almost afraid to touch you. My goddess, unattainable, perfect in my eyes, no one can compare to you Onee-sama." Yumi being drunk as she is doesn't know where to begin and where to stop again.

"I loved you more than you know. My heart is yours, all yours, truly yours. All of me, my entire being I offer to you. I long for your touch, your love, your sweet smile. I miss you every day, I dream of you every night. Yet I can't have you or hold you when we are together. So don't get me used to this feeling Onee-sama. I may demand more of you, I may end up hurting you. Let's just keep it the way it always was." Yumi kissed her lips lightly. And slowly moving down to her neck, making light kisses. She rest her head on Sachiko's shoulder while her hands behind Sachiko's back playing her hair, caressing her contour, tracing and memorizing Sachiko's profile.

"Y-yumi…" Sachiko lost for words. She put the glass down somewhere and closed her eyes, embraced Yumi. She understood now. Why Yumi never acted on her feelings. Despite it all, she is very happy. Yumi love her very much and considered everything, she was too focus on having Yumi she forgot the world she lived in.

Rei on the side watched quietly dumbfounded and open-mouthed. Yoshino was covering her mouth, still can't hide the grin that was obviously there behind her hands. They just witnessed an ultimate confession not to mention the sexy scene Yumi did. Yoshino thought of calling Shimako to see this scene.

"_It is human nature to think wisely and act foolishly."  
By Anatole France_

_

* * *

_

_I was going to continue writing and make this chapter longer but I'm tired for now. I just made this part last night. I like things to get done fast. That's why next time I write it would probably different style. Yumi jealous is not so surprising to me. Oh I didn't put much of Sachiko's P.O.V at the last part. LOL  
_

_Anyway, please leave me review. I don't know how much progress I made.  
_

_'til next time._


	6. Resolve

**I do not own any characters of Maria-sama ga Miteru**

**A/N:** _I only wrote this for fun. People with heart problems and can't handle the idea. Please refrain from reading this temptation. Also I know I made a mistake last chapter, I did not mean for my readers to interpret Yumi being completely drunk. If she'd become totally drunk she would probably forget her confession and I do not want that to happen._

_So here's an update to fix my mistake. Sorry for the last one. That's what I get for not reading properly. hehehe Thank you for leaving a review.  
_

* * *

Sachiko held Yumi in a soft embrace. Her mind has cleared up too. No more confusion. Yumi and she think alike when it comes to fears of losing the other. She also found out her soeur had insecurities. It got her excited that Yumi is a little jealous of Suguru and their situation. What about Suguru? Sachiko could care less about him. Now her problem is easing Yumi's troubles and dealing with her family.

"Yumi," Sachiko spoke regaining composure. "Do you not have faith in me?"

"I do. But I also don't want to push you to make a decision we'll regret for the rest of our lives." Yumi already stopped crying.

"Won't you give us a chance first? Won't you reconsider? I don't want to go to battle without my reason and support Yumi." Sachiko said being determined to win.

"Even though I do not understand well which battle you're going, I love you enough Onee-sama, I don't want you to go against your family. I don't want you to choose between me and them. I don't want you to get hurt. It's all for your sake Onee-sama. Please understand." Yumi reasoned.

"You seem to be rational. You're not completely drunk, are you?" Sachiko suspected.

"Anything to get Onee-sama's attention, and it worked." Yumi hides; she craned her head on Sachiko's shoulder. She's really red for one having a drink and two she just confessed. She's not very drunk, just enough for her to will an explanation, for her feelings to be understood, and for Sachiko to notice.

"My, such cunning strategy… you've got my attention well." Sachiko praised.

"You wouldn't listen to me before. I told you, I need you Onee-sama. And I am happy you love me too, actually I'm more than happy. I'm… never mind." Yumi blushed, she not ready to share yet.

"Turned on?" Sachiko whispered, her hands slowly moving to her soeurs waist. Well they are in a very improper position. If someone walked in on them, it really looks like Yumi gave a lap dance. Yumi just buried herself deeper.

"Mirror punishment, an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth." Yumi explained. "I just showed you what you did to me. Are you nervous Onee-sama? Did I scare you? Or did I make you hot?" Yumi whispered in Sachiko's ear.

Sachiko amused and laughed a little. How can Yumi be naughty now? But, it did work on her. Yep she's very much aroused. And her beloved whispering in her ear is not helping. It's making her more excited. But she can't have Yumi yet. Yumi wants her to be free. She got the message, why does she always feel comfortable with Yumi's words? It always makes her move freely.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy." Rei said recovering from shock.

"No way, I want to see this. The suspense is coming, it's like Romeo and Juliet." Yoshino protested.

"No. It's more like Pride and Prejudice." Rei said being a romanticist. "You just love tragedy. I think Sachiko won't let that happen to Yumi. Pride and Prejudice had a happy ending. They too, will have a happy ending." Rei explained being carried away by her obsession with romance novels.

"You may be right. But still they have an obstacle to tackle together. It's so exciting. I wish my love life has some suspense too." Yoshino

"What do you mean your love life? You have someone you like?" Rei questioned her cousin. Worry showed in her face.

"I'm just saying someday, if someone falls in love with me." Yoshino don't want to go into details she's well aware of their situation.

"What do you mean if someone falls in love with you? What if there is someone?" Rei asked being cautious.

"Then I'll love her back the way she wanted to be love." Yoshino winked.

"She? You—" Rei can't finish. She's aware of it. But isn't it morally wrong to love a woman and also a cousin? Wait a minute Sachiko and Sei didn't have much problem. What's the matter with her? Why is she afraid?

Sachiko looked at her fellow rose on the side. She's aware of their presence now, earlier she forgot when Yumi expressed her feelings. She felt sorry for Rei, it must have been hard falling in love with your own cousin, what's more Rei's love for Yoshino can easily be broken because Yoshino is fragile in Rei's mind, and that's why Rei pretend not to notice it, not to notice Yoshino's feelings.

Yumi startled, she forgot they have company. She just blabs her feelings then. Her ears turned as red as it could get. Her face, ah! Well just imagine your first confession in front of a live audience of millions of people. How is she going to face Yoshino-san and Rei-sama now? Adding to that humiliation, she just boldly kissed/molest Sachiko in front of these witnesses. But then her witnesses seem to be arguing. Yumi looked at Yoshino and her cousin; they become noisy on the sides. Yumi was embarrassed at first but now, she's simmered down. She knows of Yoshino's feelings for Rei. And seeing how hard Yoshino tried to send the message across, she sympathizes Yoshino, she knows that feeling well.

Sachiko on the other hand finally able to see Yumi's face, who was hiding earlier, Yumi stopped crying. Sachiko has to thank Rei and Yoshino for the distraction; Yumi's eyes are away to Yoshino. From this close proximity, Yumi bit her lower lip. Sachiko's mind cheered. '_Kiss her… kiss her... kiss her!'_

"Yumi, look this way." Sachiko mischievously asked.

"Yes, onee-sa—?" Yumi turned her head to face Sachiko this time. Take note she hasn't move from their last position, Yumi is still on top of Sachiko (lap).

Sachiko captured Yumi's lips gently. She's not an expert kisser but tasting Yumi is so heavenly, warm lips so inviting. She can't stop herself from wanting more. She has no idea how she got her tongue to move in Yumi's mouth, she didn't plan on making her kiss this deep. She can't stop herself now, she moves her mouth down to Yumi's neck and ran kisses, Yumi's scent is so alluring. It didn't help hearing a soft moan from her captive. Sachiko tried to restrain herself from wanting more. She stopped her actions, she wanted to see Yumi's look, who's now covering her face with two hands, and ears are deep red.

"Will you do a mirror punishment for that too, Yumi?" Sachiko satisfied at the sight and her kiss was returned even enjoyed by her partner. She can't stop teasing Yumi now. Yumi is hers, but not totally hers. She will seduce Yumi until she'll reconsider.

"Eh! W-why did you do that for?" Yumi complained. "Onee-sama I thought you understand?" She's too embarrassed at her own response to Sachiko's kiss. Her body reacts wildly to Sachiko's touch.

"Didn't you tell me, you offer your entire body to me? I'm collecting what's mine." Sachiko reasoned. Though she doesn't want to push it, she can't help it. Yumi reacts the way she wanted her to.

"Please stop teasing me Onee-sama." Yumi half-heartedly asked still covering her face.

"Remember this: you will be mine Fukuzawa Yumi." Sachiko swears with penetrating serious eyes.

"I have heard of that before and I'll remember. But please let it go Onee-sama, for now." Yumi requested in a low voice. She decided to slide down; she doesn't want to stay longer on top of her onee-sama, it's like contradicting herself.

"Stay, Yumi. I don't mind." Sachiko secures her back in place.

"Look Onee-sama your favorite song is starting!" Yumi pointed the TV screen. She needs distraction for her escape.

"Hmmn. Are you trying to escape? Since when did you become so rebellious?" Sachiko mused. Still hold Yumi in place, truth is she likes the feeling of Yumi dominating. Now, that's not a bad idea in bed too.

"I learned from the best Onee-sama who is more unruly than me." Yumi answered her grande soeur. She felt like she can face Sachiko now without hesitation. She'll play the same game her soeur started.

"So?" Sachiko laughed looking at Yumi lovingly and so proud. "I don't have regret. I love you Yumi. And I will do something about Suguru and about my family too." Sachiko silently vowed to herself, that they will be together.

"It would still be trouble for you. Maybe you should just forget about it for now." Yumi concerned about Sachiko. "Are we still going to the water park next time, Onee-sama?" Yumi needs to change the subject; also she needs another tactic to get off Sachiko who is not letting her go by any means.

"Water park?" Yoshino's ears perk. She saw another adventure coming. "Can I come along?" Yoshino, fluttering her lashes trying to be irresistible.

"Yoshino, leave them be." Rei gestured an apology, she's ashamed of Yoshino's boldness.

"Um… anu, Yoshino-san Rei-sama about today," Yumi fidgeting. "C-could you forget what you saw and what you heard? Onee-sama and I just had a little… disagreement." Yumi said blushing head to toe. She slipped off from Sachiko's grasp.

Rei and Yoshino laughed. Yumi is just too cute for words. Sachiko stayed quiet and didn't oppose to anything Yumi says.

"Rest assured I won't tell anyone. Never saw, never heard anything." Rei still snickering on the side, she'll save Yumi from further embarrassment. Sachiko seems to be undisturbed.

"It didn't look like disagreement to me, it's more like French kiss fight. Can I tell Shimako-san? That was just too good scene you did Yumi-san. It's better than the novels I read." Yoshino asked grinning big.

"Please don't. Nothing changes." Yumi looked down blushing. "Shimako-san is a dear friend to me. I will let her know when I'm ready." Yumi said in a low voice.

"I understand, I won't tell. We have all different views on this situation. Sachiko-sama seems to be in deep thought again. Careful Yumi-san, she looks like she had more in her sleeve." Yoshino looking Sachiko's way whose mind is completely elsewhere.

"Thank you." Yumi bowed. She is grateful to her friends for keeping her situation confidential. She's not ready to fight against the world. And she doesn't want to leave Sachiko going alone either. She has to talk Sachiko out of it that is seemed to be thinking of making a move now.

"Onee-sama." Yumi called.

"…"

"Onee-sama," Yumi whispered. "You're thinking of naughty thoughts again."

"I'm not." Sachiko answered. "By the way Yumi, can you try putting these clothes on?" Sachiko pulled what she purchased, a two-piece sexy red swimsuit with halter top that ties behind the neck and back for a custom fit and string bottoms. Sachiko just asked innocently.

Rei and Yoshino laughed. Sachiko really had no intention of anything, yet. She just thought of taking Yumi to the water park, and making sure it fit perfectly. She thought of purchasing a different color too.

"You are joking right? O-onee-sama?" Yumi flushed red, worried, two hands covering her mouth. Yumi looked for help. Sachiko can be very unpredictable sometimes.

"Come on Yumi, let's get you change." Sachiko picking up the things she wanted to see Yumi in bathing suit now.

"Ah! Wait a minute Onee-sama. I'd like to go out with everyone. We can all shop for clothes next time." Yumi just really needs an escape of whatever Sachiko planned. "I want to bring the Touko-chan and Kanako-chan too."

"Okay. Everyone can come." Sachiko said as a playful smile appeared. She planned on teasing Yumi again. And make her petite soeur change _her_ mind. Having more opportunity to seduce her beloved is not a bad idea.

xxx

Sachiko arrived home, it was already dark outside and she felt so exhausted. Her emotions were on a rollercoaster today. But then again she's happier, she has more reasons now and another battle to fight. This time against her own family, she doesn't really know what to expect. But Sachiko Ogasawara never backs out a challenge. If she has to fight the whole world for Yumi, she would. Though she's pretty much nervous inside mixed with fear and worry, she is also filled with excitement and happiness. She always portrays a calm exterior, a brave face as she was taught. _'A real lady never shows her weakness to anyone.'_ Now she got to thank her parents, all her training does come in handy sometimes. Besides that she always gets what she wants. She'll win this war.

"Welcome home, Sachiko-sama." A butler greeted Sachiko's arrival.

"Hai. Is there any message for me?" Sachiko asked. Remembering her parents should be calling to check on her.

"Nothing Miss. Your parents are home now." Butler informed her or was it a warning?

"I see. Thank you. Good work for today." With that Sachiko left the front porch, proceed inside the mansion.

Sachiko headed towards her bedroom. She needs to change her clothes to something comfortable. She wore jeans that today. She regretted it, she should have worn the skirt then it'd be easier for Yumi to feel her legs. She smiling at the thought, now what would have Yumi do if she had worn a skirt?

"Sachiko," Sayako interrupted. "Won't you greet your mother?"

"Mother… Sorry, I was in deep thought. I didn't see you there." Sachiko bowed and apologized. "Welcome back mother, how was your trip?"

"It was cut short. We came home right away. We've receive an _alarming_ news." Sayako begin, she doesn't want to jump to conclusion yet. "Can we talk in the study room?" Sayako started heading to the next room.

"Yes, of course mother." Sachiko's heart is beating fast. News does travel fast. She knows what her mother must have heard. She followed her mother to the room anyway.

Once inside, Sachiko closed the solid wooden door behind her. Her mother was unusually quiet. She has not prepared anything yet. But she won't bow down now. She has to at least try.

"I've receive these. Care to explain the situation Sachiko?" Sayako handed her a folder or photographs.

"I see. You had someone following and watching me." Sachiko examined and smiled at each photos.

"And you are happy about it? Sachiko what have you done?" Sayako questioned her daughter.

"Can I keep these pictures mother?" Sachiko waved the photos of her and Yumi kissing, one with holding hands and one on the bicycle. They look good together.

"For goodness sake, don't keep me waiting. What did you do today Sachiko?" Sayako said getting irritated.

"I went out on a date with Yumi." Sachiko seriously can't escape this confrontation; it is bound to happen anyway. "We went to buy clothes, and then these men in photo tried to pick us up. I did what I had to do. They want proof of my relationship with Yumi."

"And you kissed your soeur? What kind of relationship do you have with Yumi-chan?" Sayako surprisingly calm.

"We are still soeurs, but I'm in love with her, very much." Sachiko just has to play her cards. She has no choice, she doesn't want to lie and hide her feelings for Yumi. "Don't worry, she rejected me today." She left out the fact that she knows of Yumi's feelings.

"Why?" Sayako can't help but feel sorry for her only daughter.

"I am still engage to Kashiwagi Suguro." Sachiko looked down, it's the painful truth.

"So she denied you?" Sayako intrigued. "You are not the person who takes no for an answer."

"Of course I will have Yumi." Sachiko declared. "You cannot stop me Mother. I've made up my mind. It wasn't easy figuring my own sexuality but I'm not ashamed of myself or who I love. I am sorry to disappoint you in any way."

"Is this an act of protest?" Sayako needs to know what her daughter is thinking.

"No, it is not Mother. I simply fell in love with another." Sachiko said in a serious tone. "If I intended to do a rebellion, I would have done it a long time ago. When I first learned Grandfather and Father had mistresses. Every time father leaves, and left you crying at night. I would have done that a long time ago for us."

"I stayed by your side. I obeyed rules, closed my eyes and keep my mouth shut. I don't want to enter into this marriage without love and end up crying at night mother. I've seen you suffer enough. Suguro-san cannot make me happy, and I am certain I cannot make him happy either. If I am allowed I'd like to cancel my engagement to him. I love Yumi very much. I don't know when or how. But I am willing to go through anything to be with her. Even if you disown me, I don't mind as long as I will not lose Yumi. She is my world." Sachiko expressed her real feelings.

'_So you found someone more precious.'_ Sayako smiled. "I understand. If you love Yumi-chan then I have no objection. I cannot represent your father's or grandfather's opinion, but as long as you are happy. I accept who you are and who you love." Sayako looking proud at her daughter Sachiko has matured now.

"What? Are my ears playing tricks on me?" Sachiko surprised. "Did I hear you correctly mother?"

"You heard me right. I thought you are in love with Suguru, that's why I asked you to clarify this situation." Sayako came closer and hugged her daughter gently. "You must know I love you so much and I would never think differently of you. Besides, I understand why you fell in love with Yumi-chan. I don't mind having another daughter, more than just soeurs." Sayako gave a warm smile.

"M-mother…Thank you. I love you too." Sachiko shocked but hugged her mother back, she is very happy. Not all her family members are against her after all.

Unknown to the two talking inside the study Sachiko's grandpa was behind the door adjoining to a different room. He heard everything. There was a small crack of opening.

"_Nothing is as good as it seems beforehand."_

_By George Eliot_

* * *

_So, should I change this to M rating? I'm not really sure if this is mature enough. I'm not totally explicit in describing the scenes right? Anyway I'm still heading nowhere with this story. LOL_

_There's a school Valentine's Day event. Sachiko is still very much single, There's the water park date and more. Anyway the story will go on forever. Let me know what you think? Should I continue writing until we hit acceptable ending?_

_Anyway please leave me a review for this chapter. Thanks for dropping by.  
_


	7. Missing

**A/N:**_ I'm not very good in drama or making the story thrilling. Sorry to shatter all your hopes. I'm not a violent person either so I can't write that kind of story. When I imagine things I usually don't try to complicate too much. Indulge me in my fantasies. I'd like to focus only on Sachiko's playfulness. So let's make it a little less complicated in my version. LOL_

_Have fun reading. Sorry if there may be mistakes. Happy Thanksgiving in advance._

**I do not own any characters of Maria-sama ga Miteru.**

**

* * *

  
**

It's Sunday morning, Sachiko is waiting at the breakfast table. Food is prepared but the other family members have not arrived yet. She was woken up early by the maid saying her grandfather wants them to have breakfast together. It's making her nervous, but she's stronger now. Her mother accepts her and loves Yumi too, so it looks an easy win.

"Good morning Sachiko-chan. Did you sleep well?" Her grandfather entered the room.

"Yes, Good morning grandfather." Sachiko immediately acknowledged. "Lovely weather we are having, do you plan on going out today, grandfather?"

"I have no plans. I just want to spend time with my granddaughter. Where are your parents?" Grandpa wonders.

"Do you want me to call them? I think father is tired from travel and would be skipping breakfast again." Sachiko lacks the warmth of a real family, she always looks or find that comfort in Yumi.

"Ah, no need. We rarely spend time together though it would be nice to eat together once in a while. But most times, things can't be help. I understand. Are you uncomfortable eating alone with me?" Grandpa asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Do you want the truth?" Sachiko asked being cautious, her grandfather doesn't usually talk a lot.

"Now, now, don't be nervous, you are not that kind of person that holds back on anything." He smiled warmly.

"Grandfather, you intimidate me a little. So, what is it you want to talk about grandfather?" Sachiko direct to the point. She doesn't like playing tag for now.

"I see. How is school?" Grandpa questioned.

"I finished most of the exams. We are doing reviews most of the time. I already had early acceptance at Lillian University." Sachiko Ogasawara is always top in her class, getting into any university is no problem to her.

"I see. Do you not want to study abroad?" Grandpa inquired.

"No. I want to stay here, I have my reasons." Sachiko is getting scared now.

"What is it that's holding you back here?" He is hoping to change her granddaughter's mind.

"What is it you are implying grandfather? I suspect you already know what and why. Please spare me the suspense and tell me what you want from me?" Sachiko is getting fired up. If they want to count faults, she has a handful of things to say to her grandfather right now.

"Well then, you want to cancel your engagement to Kashiwagi-san, you do as I say." Grandpa trying to cool his temper, Sachiko cannot easily be controlled anymore.

"Then, I'm all ears. Please tell me what do you want me to do?" Sachiko is not even touching her food.

"Let us see. I want you to take over the company. You are my heir after all. That comes with responsibilities. You can study abroad if you want. We have many business associates there and I want you to represent our company. This is only a suggestion. It would be a hassle traveling back and forth all the time." Grandpa stated his conditions.

xxx

Wednesday came, Yumi and Sachiko has not seen each other since their last date. Yumi has not heard anything from her Onee-sama and she's been worried since. It got to the point of exhausting herself from too much thinking and worry. She tried calling many times the Ogasawara Residence. They all tell her same thing: 'Sachiko-sama is not at home. ' There was even one time Sayako answered the phone and told her that Sachiko was on a business trip and would be absent from school for a while. She did ask Yumi to visit once in a while. But it would be awkward visit without Sachiko. What is she going to do at Sachiko's place without the host she loves?

It's after classes in the afternoon. She's walking around campus, going here and there doing preparations and such for the Valentine's Day event, helping clubs and other things that can occupy her mind. She's used to being too busy chasing Sachiko and doing a student council work, now without her Onee-sama all decisions fall into her hands. Quite a heavy load, she wonders sometimes how she's going to survive the Yamayurikai duties once her Onee-sama graduates.

"Miss Cutie, can you help me a bit?" An old man waved at Yumi.

"Are you talking to me sir?" Yumi asked pointed herself for confirmation.

"Yes, it is you I want to speak with." He's wearing semi-formal attire. Long sleeve blue polo shirt and black pants.

"I am at your service. How may I help you?" Yumi wonders why this person specifically asked for her. She isn't alone in the area.

"Can you guide me to the principal's office?" The old man asked.

"Yes, this way please." Yumi gestured to move forward to the main building. She's actually not in the mood, aside from her busy day. She has not seen her beloved Onee-sama. "Do you have some business with the principal sir? It is quite late; I'm hoping she's still in her office."

"Yes, my granddaughter goes to school here. I want to see her progress." Grandpa answered.

"G-gokigenyou Yumi-sama." A group of Yumi fan club greeted Yumi at the hallway once they were inside the main building.

"Gokigenyou." Yumi flashed her trademark smile.

"So you are Yumi-chan? Gomenasai Yumi-chan for taking so much of your time." Grandpa apologized.

"No, no. It is fine. I actually am glad to be of help." Yumi smiled sweetly. This person seems to be good-hearted. They finally arrived at the principal's office.

"You are a sweet person Yumi-chan. Come a visit our home once in a while."Grandpa smiled at Yumi.

"Eh??" Yumi confused. "I am honored but I don't know where you live and I didn't catch your name, Grandfather." Yumi called him grandfather out of respect.

"HAHAHA. Come and visit me at the Ogasawara Mansion sometimes." Grandpa said and winked at Yumi. "Thank you for your help Fukuzawa Yumi-chan." Then he knocks at the door. The nun opened the office and gestured for him to go in.

"You are welcome." Yumi bowed. The door closed and realization hit her. "Eh? Eh? Eeeeh?" Yumi panicked. Did she just meet Sachiko's grandfather? So he knows her from the very beginning. Why is he at school? Did her Onee-sama decided to go college overseas after all? Yumi's questions went on and on.

She walked her way back to the Rose Mansion. She left all her things there. They are supposed to have a meeting too.

"Onee-sama…" Yumi chanted over and over in very low voice. "Onee-sama where are you?" She felt like all her energy just drain out the life of her. "Onee-sama I missed you." Meeting Sachiko's grandfather makes her worry more, she wants to know what's going on.

xxx

No one was there at the meeting room, everyone is busy. Yumi checked her watch again, 4:15pm. Guess it's still early. She decides to have a nap. Just as she fell into deep sleep, the other members of the student council arrived. Kanako and Touko also came. They've been helping Yumi since Sachiko is absent for three days now.

"Oh, shhhh…" Shimako was first to enter the room and signaled not to wake Yumi.

"Yumi-sama is resting?" Kanako said in low voice. "She really looked tired. I think without Sachiko-sama around, it's overwhelming her all this decision making."

"Yumi-sama already knows all the dealings of Yamayurikai. I think she's tired because she's worried about Sachiko-oneesama." Touko argued. "At least it looks that way to me."

"Careful you two, we don't want to wake her up. Let Yumi-chan sleep for a bit." Rei said while collecting and distributing data to the members.

"I'll make us tea." Kanako stood up.

"Ah, Touko-chan can you drop these data at the Ogasawara's? It needs Sachiko's signature. We can submit it on Friday. So I'm hoping she'll be home by then." Rei piled some sheets. It had two stamps already for each Rose. It just needs Sachiko's stamp.

"Hai, understood." Touko accepted the files and placed it on her bag. She keeps looking on Yumi's way. It's been known Yumi offered her the rosary, but she wasn't pestered by Yumi everyday now. She's wondering what happened.

Everyone worked silently. Yumi is still in her dream land. She kept mumbling "Onee-sama…" in her sleep.

"I think she missed Rosa Chinensis so much, she even dreamed of her now." Noriko said breaking the silence.

"I think it's more than that." Shimako smiled, continuing her work.

"What do you mean Rosa Gigantea?" Yoshino feared something, Yumi's secret might be revealed here.

"Yumi's heart is only to Sachiko-sama. All she worries is her Onee-sama. Her devotion to Rosa Chinensis is immeasurable." Shimako affirmed.

"How can you say that Rosa Gigantea? Yumi-sama may be devoted to her Onee-sama, but you are implying that she feels more than sisterly." Touko refused to acknowledge, though it was obvious she is torn between Sachiko and Yumi. She loves both, but if saying Yumi is in love with her distant cousin. How is she going to accept this? Does Sachiko-sama know this?

"Let us see, it was pretty obvious. Yumi-san stood up for Sachiko-sama when she was being coerced to play Cinderella last year. She didn't accept Sachiko-sama's Rosario because she doesn't want to be her soeur that way. Yumi-san stayed by her Onee-sama when she was depressed many times, during New Year's Day, last year and possibly when the grandmother's death too. Though Sachiko-sama scolded her all the time, she was patient and accepted her Onee-sama's short comings. And those who doesn't know Sachiko-sama's temper cannot know how much hardship Yumi-san went through to reach her Onee-sama's heart." Shimako explained. Everyone was shocked the depth of Shimako's comprehension of their situation.

"Yumi-sama, refused Rosa Chinensis Rosario?" Kanako question, a part of Yumi-sama they didn't know.

"Yes, she was just drag into Yamayurikai. She did not plan on becoming Sachiko-sama's soeur at all." Shimako explained.

"I did not know that part." Touko astonished.

"Well perhaps you don't know Yumi-san well, and Sachiko-sama is not as she seems either." Shimako giggled. Everyone is looking her way. "Come on, let's finish this tomorrow. Rosa Foetida, can I be excuse early today? We have guest at the temple."

"Sure, let's finish this tomorrow then." Rei organized and stack her documents well. "Yoshino, you can wake Yumi-chan now."

"Hai." Yoshino oblige. She suspected Shimako discovered Yumi's true feelings already. Well it is not a surprise; Shimako is very observant and intellectual. So, Yumi may not have to explain a lot. Yumi's actions showed her real self already.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi questioned as Yoshino shook her shoulders.

"Hai.. Yumi wake up now." Yoshino joked.

"I missed you Onee-sama." Yumi said being half asleep.

"Yumi-san wake up!" Yoshino felt guilty. Yumi will spill the beans if she continued pretending as Sachiko.

"Yes right away!" Yumi shoot up like a soldier.

xxx

Yumi came to school early. She didn't get to do her share of work yesterday. Ashamed of her dawdling around, Sachiko would surely complain if she's not doing her work. She got to make up before gathering starts in the morning. She made a quick prayer in front of Maria-sama statue, mostly about Sachiko's safety wherever she is.

Come to find the Rose Mansion empty again, her Onee-sama always sits there. The pervious Rosa Chinensis takes the same seat; somehow it makes it sacred for Yumi. Memories came flooding in, The Rose Mansion seems to be a place full of painful and fun times, and same time their refuge. How she missed them. She missed the previous Roses. But now adding Sachiko to the list of person she wanted to see, it's making it painful to be at the place that holds it all. It's only been 4 days, how much more sadness will she go through after Sachiko graduates? It's not like she won't be seeing her soeur, but it will never be the same. What's going to happen in the future? Is this what her Onee-sama is feeling, this feeling of loneliness and emptiness? Was this the reason that made her think they need more time to spend together?

Yumi closed her eyes and pushed away unnecessary thoughts. She's got work to do. First she cleaned the place, it's not her job anymore, but one can get used to doing things and it just becomes a habit.

"Gokigenyou Yumi-sama." Touko entered the room.

"Gokigenyou Touko-chan, you're early today?" Yumi smiled warmly and continued working.

"Yes, I figured you would do this. I came to help, that is until Sachiko-sama comes back." Touko reasoned, though she genuinely wanted to help Yumi.

"Ah, thank you as always Touko-chan. You are a big help." Yumi continued doing her chores.

"Gokigenyou." Yoshino greeted as soon as she entered the room. Rei followed and the rest after.

They exchange of greetings and little chats, nothing in particular just to occupy the mind while doing work.

"Ah!" Yumi remembered their coming date. "Everyone, would you like to go out with us to the water park? It's something Onee-sama planned. I just want to bring everyone." Yumi is grinning ear to ear.

"Ara! Sure. I'd love to go, when is it Yumi-san?" Shimako asked.

"Sunday! I think she wants to go shopping on Saturday for swimming attires… with everyone." Yumi looked away. Her face may give away. She just remembered what her Onee-sama wanted.

"Ah. Then we can do that I guess. We can postpone our Buddha viewing next time." Noriko agreed since Shimako wants to go.

"Sachiko-sama is not home. Do you think it will still go through?" Touko doubted.

"Yes." Yumi smiled. "I have a feeling she's coming home soon." She knows Sachiko's thoughts.

"Are you excited Yumi-san?" Yoshino teased.

"Help me here, Yoshino-san. I really want everyone to come." Yumi's eyes pleaded.

"Hai-hai." Yoshino giggled. Rei covered her grin. They both know how Sachiko behaves alone with Yumi. She portrays a perfect student and perfect lady in front of the others, but very assertive alone with Yumi.

"I'll go. Is it Saturday for shopping and Sunday at the water park right?" Kanako ask.

"I'm going too." Touko doesn't like being left out.

"Then that's settled. We wait for Onee-sama's return and we'll go from there." Yumi let out a sigh of relief.

xxx

It was around 1:30pm already, her flight arrives at Tokyo (Narita) International Airport, she is very tired but that's not the matter. She wanted to see Yumi right away. She can take the rest of the day off, but wanted to go to school instead.

She got home around 2pm, went to greet her parents who welcome her return. Then report to her grandfather at his home office.

"I have arrived grandfather." Sachiko begins. "I represented our company to my best of abilities."

"So? Good work Sachiko." Grandpa is happy. "And what do you think?"

"It's fine if you want to expand your shares to other countries. But I'm not managing abroad. I'll stay by Yumi's side and you can't stop me." Sachiko reminded her grandfather about their deal.

"I know. I know. Your relationship with that young lady must not go in public, Sachiko. You will ruin our name and reputation." Grandpa warned her.

"I am an Ogasawara after all, I'm sure I can keep my affairs discreet." Was that sarcasm? Sachiko mentally laughed, her grandfather and father have kept their matters private, and how can she not do the same?

"Hmmn. You may be excused now." Grandpa is getting irritated. Does Sachiko really hate him? He love his granddaughter, he would not do something that will hurt her. Sachiko bowed and turned to leave.

"By the way, I met Yumi-chan. She's a sweet lady." Grandpa wanted to tease Sachiko. She's at the door.

"Bring her here sometimes for a family dinner. Why don't you invite her whole family too? We should do introductions since you are so decided to spend your life with her." Grandfather never seen Sachiko so scared for someone else sake. His perfect granddaughter took off her mask and showed her real self.

Sachiko paled her heart almost stop. She's very tired right now; this is not something that should add to her worries. She's still not sure what her grandfather planned. She isn't sure if he accepted Yumi or not.

"I will think about it. Yumi is not my girlfriend or lover." Sachiko recovered from shock. "I don't think her family knows about my feelings for her."

"Do you want me to take care of it? We can transfer her to our registry." Grandpa offered. "Though I would still want to see great grandchildren, looks like I wouldn't have a blood related heir after you."

"That is easy fix grandfather. I or Yumi is very much capable of bearing a child. Science is not limited nowadays." Sachiko laughed. "It's a joke. I don't like sharing my Yumi. I appreciate your concern. Please let me handle my personal matters. Good day, grandpa."

With that she left her grandfather in his study room. Hurried to the kitchen and ate a little home cooked meal, airline food is not as pleasant to her taste.

After shower, she got dressed for school. Believe it or not she missed wearing her uniform. This always reminds her of Lillian, her friends, her beloved petite soeur. This place is her home. Yumi is waiting for her.

xxx

In the afternoon during gym class Yumi and Yoshino has volleyball game. The two of them are just substitute players only; they're not that active or maybe other students just consider them precious and delicate. Anyway, Yumi and Yoshino were called though. Most of their players had minor injury and the teacher want them to play.

Sachiko went directly to find her homeroom teacher at their office. She apologized for her absence, but the teacher informed her that she was excused. Her grandfather arranged it for her. She won't have to worry about it. Her grades will not drop down with only 3 days missing a class since she is very smart.

That was flawless. Proceed to the gym, she knows of Yumi's schedule. Actually she only came to school to see Yumi. She missed her so much. Her heart would beat louder each step she makes closer to the building. Inside her there's a jumble of anxiety, excitement, yearning and joy.

"Watch out! Yumi-san!" A classmate called. The ball was going her way and Yumi stopped moving. She was hit in head and dropped.

"Ouch!" Yumi complained.

"Are you okay?" Yoshino was her team mate.

"Yes." Yumi moved her hands and feel her heart instead. "I just felt a sudden urge to cry, but I'm feeling happy." Yumi grinned at Yoshino.

"I'm sorry Fukuzawa-san." The other player apologized.

"No. It's ok. It was my… fault." Yumi dazed. "Onee-sama!" She stood up and ran for the door. The other people were surprised and looked around. Rosa Chinensis is nowhere in sight, at least not inside the gym.

Sachiko just opened the door to the gym. She knows many people will be there, but doesn't care. She just wanted to see Yumi a little bit. Just as she step inside and she was greeted by her petite soeur already. Almost jumping for an embrace, she almost falls out of balance from the impact.

"Y-Yumi!" Sachiko stunned. Yumi was crying against her shoulder. Sachiko just supports Yumi in an embrace. She doesn't know what to say. She was much surprised that Yumi felt her presence from afar. Their bond is stronger, she thought. It felt strange to her, that she knows where exactly her soeur is as if their hearts and souls are connected. I guess it's a gift.

"You left me alone Onee-sama. Why didn't you tell me where you're going? Why did you leave me Onee-sama?" Yumi is really angry and crying.

"I'm sorry it was urgent. I had to leave the country right away. Demo…" Sachiko is happy and smiled. "I am home, my love." Sachiko whispered.

"Welcome back, Onee-sama." Yumi calmed down now. "I missed you." Not letting go of Sachiko, holding in tight embrace.

"I—"Sachiko was aware students are staring at them now. "We will talk later Yumi. I just came to check on you. Let's go apologize to your teacher." Sachiko slowly pulled away and grabs Yumi's hand. She led the way.

"_In the small matters trust the mind, in the large ones the heart."_

_By Sigmund Freud_

_

* * *

  
_

_Sorry, I don't know Sachiko's grandfather name, he was not discribe in the manga... only that he had a mistress so I'm not sure of his personality either, I am not totally against him. How should I write the next chapter? I actually miss reading Yumi's interaction with Sachiko. They seem sweet together._

_Thanks for reading._


	8. Scheme

**A/N: **_So I know it's thanksgiving day today but I'm bored. Okay, posting story now because I'm going to Idaho tomorrow for a late thanksgiving celebration. And Saturday I'll be busy visiting friends at the Air force base. hehe_

_Some scene's I've seen on TV or read on manga, but I like putting Sachiko and Yumi to that kind of situation. hehehe  
_

**WARNING: **_It may be naughty, kids are not allowed to read at all. Ayhin-chan don't you read this. So is Kyo, behave my minions. Rated M okay._

**I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru.**

* * *

Since it's late in the afternoon Sachiko decided to stay in the gym and watched Yumi play. She wondered if Yumi knows how to play tennis so they can play together. Well she had many plans how to tease her beloved. She even planned of their future already. Although she is still unsure of what her grandfather's thinking. She feared it might be something awful and something he is very capable of doing. Anyway for now, she just put up her guard.

She decided to trust her heart and be with Yumi as much as she can, because when college starts she won't be seeing her love. Even if her university in the same area, but still it not going to be the same school as Yumi.

"Onee-sama, you didn't have to wait for us." Yumi panting, she just finished her play. They lost to the match.

"It's ok. I'm quite tired. I wanted to relax a little." Sachiko said covering a yawn.

"You should go home and get some rest Onee-sama. I'll do the work today." Yumi concerned.

"Will you come and sleep with me?" Sachiko whispered. She likes to drop hints with double meaning.

"Stop teasing me Onee-sama. I'm not sleeping with you." Yumi pouted. "I'm not a pervert."

"Hmmn? I'm not saying anything perverted." Sachiko amused. "I was only thinking of staying beside you while I sleep nothing dirty. I missed lazing around and do nothing, just a nap together with you. It makes me relax a little." Sachiko explained. Though she hoped for the other part too, that's exciting.

"You should have said it clearly." Yumi embarrassed and blushed. Why does she always jump to conclusion?

"My, you have such dirty thoughts, Yumi." Sachiko teased.

"It's because you act like Sei-sama sometimes." Yumi became redder than she already is.

"So? No wonder you love me now." Sachiko didn't like hearing Sei's name. Sei provoked her many times and there were times she wanted to strangle Sei with her advances to Yumi. She did not quite get her jealousy then, but now it's crystal clear. She did have feelings for Yumi from the very beginning.

"I don't have that kind of feelings for Sei-sama. Please get it out of your mind Onee-sama." Yumi didn't know why she had to explain. Sachiko's manipulating her, again.

"Okay. Are you ready to leave now? Do you want me to help you change clothes?" Sachiko presented herself.

"No thank you. I can manage." Yumi picked up her things and towel, avoided Sachiko's gaze. She's already red as it is. "I'll be right back, Onee-sama."

"Don't take too long." Sachiko teased. She loved it when Yumi is embarrassed.

After a short while Rei entered the gym to pick up Yoshino. Though it's not necessary, she just like taking care of her cousin. Rei meet Sachiko's eyes and smiled. Sachiko is sitting on the bench area.

"Welcome back Sachiko. How was the trip?" Rei asked as soon as she was closer to her fellow rose.

"Tiresome, it was least enjoyable but I have to do it for Yumi." Sachiko answered.

"So, you did make a move. If Yumi-chan knows about it, she's not going to be happy." Rei reminded her.

"I know. So please don't tell Yumi, Rei." Sachiko rubbed her temple. She really needs a rest.

"Did you just arrive? I think you should go rest at the infirmary." Rei worried.

"I'll be fine. I'm waiting for Yumi. They are in the changing room now." Sachiko said. She rubbed her eyes. She is getting sleepy and covered a yawn again.

"Ah! Here they are." Rei smiled. "I'm amazed with how you manage school, Yamayurikai duties, business trips and Yumi-chan."

"I'm barely holding to sanity." Sachiko giggled. She wondered the same, but Yumi is her relief, Yumi was not a chore or duty she had to attend. In fact it's Yumi that attends to her and she felt cherished, relax and free.

"Onee-sama, Rei-sama. We're going. Our class is dismissed." Yumi carrying her gym clothes in a bag. She needs to wash them when she gets home. Yoshino is with her.

"Welcome back Rosa Chinensis." Yoshino greeted.

"Yes. I'm glad to be home." Sachiko smiled.

"Okay. Let's go." Rei stood up. "Do you need help Sachiko?" She is concerned that her friend is acting groggy.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Sachiko wobbled for a little bit but caught by Rei, Yumi and Yoshino.

They manage to get to the Rose Mansion though. But Sachiko fell asleep right after their few exchange of welcome greetings with the rest. Touko sits beside Yumi and concerned since her cousin is at school but very tired. Everyone was observant with Sachiko and Yumi's interaction earlier but nothing was different. Sachiko covered her tracks well. Yumi learned the same from her Onee-sama I guess. Nothing was revealed, yet.

xxx

Work is done for now.

"It's time to go home Onee-sama." Yumi shook Sachiko's shoulder. "Please wake up."

"Let me sleep here, Yumi." Sachiko complained. "Besides I can't sleep at home when I know you'll be sulking here and you know it deep inside your heart you want to be wherever I am too." Sachiko mumbled.

"Wha!?" Yumi surprised and blushed. "That's not true." Yumi waved her hand for denial. Others were looking dirty at her. "No, no. Onee-sama is probably dreaming." Yumi said with a timid smile.

"We know that Yumi-san. It's just that Sachiko-sama is dreaming of you." Shimako teased.

"Ah! Yeah she is." Yumi blushed and looked at Sachiko. "What could she be dreaming about?" Her imagination just pops out a naked Sachiko on her bed Yumi almost evaporates from the heat she felt. Shook her head eagerly, this is not the right time.

"You guys can just go ahead. I'll stay by Onee-sama until she wakes up." Yumi said still blushing.

"Yumi-sama, I can call her driver to pick her up, if you want." Touko suggested.

"No, it's okay. I'll wait for Onee-sama. Do you want to stay and wait with me Touko-chan?" Yumi asked.

"I don't mind. I'm not in a hurry to go home. I'll keep you company." Touko softened. She wants to know the truth.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Touko still wanted to confront Yumi for the truth since Rosa Gigantea insinuated Yumi is in love with Rosa Chinensis. She has to be direct now.

"Yumi-sama, are you in love with Sachiko-nee-sama?" Touko asked.

"Why would you say that?" Yumi intrigue, has she revealed too much again?

"Well, others think so. I refuse to believe until I hear it from you personally." Touko answered.

"If I am, would it be so bad?" Yumi asked again, she loves Touko as a sister. She doesn't want to hide anything to her, if Touko becomes her soeur she has to trust her, without secrets.

"Do you want my approval? You just admitted it. I don't know how I should feel in this situation." Touko looked away.

"Isn't it fine? You don't have to accept my weakness. I truthfully think am not worthy of Onee-sama either. But I do love her." Yumi admitted.

A little silence in between, Touko smiled. She did not face Yumi, but she is happy for her. She can't understand why, but she's fine with it. Sachiko and Yumi are important to her.

"Yumi is giving herself less credit than she deserves." Sachiko woke up. "Did everyone left already?"

"O-onee-sama? You were awake?" Yumi startled. Was her onee-sama pretending to be asleep?

"Just wake now." Sachiko stretches her arms. "Touko-chan, you're still here?"

"You sounded like you don't want me to be here, Sachiko-nee-sama." Touko smirked.

"I didn't say that Touko-chan. Anyway, how are things going here Yumi? Next week we'll have the treasure hunt right? Is everything prepared?" Sachiko questioned her petite soeur.

"We've arrange for everything Onee-sama, we are still waiting for the handicraft club to finish the panel. Other than that, we are prepared." Yumi answered in a business manner.

"So…" Sachiko on her thinking pose. "Now… where will you hide your cards, Yumi?" Sachiko inquired.

"Isn't that supposed to be a secret?" Yumi blushed. Why is Sachiko so forward even in front of Touko?

"Is that so, were there rules Yumi? If ever I find all three cards. Am I still going to go through interview?" Sachiko questioned. She really did plan on looking for all three so Yumi can't date anyone else.

Yumi shocked and Touko giggled. They never thought of that. Sachiko is really smart. Now they have to enforce 'one card per person only' policy.

"We will have to discuss it next time." Sachiko just fixes herself up. "Let us go home for today."

"Yes." Yumi and Touko stood up from where they were sitting.

"Yumi," Sachiko called.

"Yes, Onee-sama?" Yumi said, Touko also turned to see.

"Come here for a bit." Sachiko waves her hand.

"Hai?" Yumi inched closer to her grande soeur.

"I missed you so much." Sachiko embraced Yumi. Gently stroking Yumi's hair, and pulled one ribbon free. She then tied one end of the ribbon on Yumi's left wrist and the other end of the ribbon ran behind her soeurs back and tied to the other wrist, fastening both hands behind Yumi's back.

"Onee-sama? What is this about?" Yumi confused. She expected Sachiko to fix her hair or something.

"Punishment." Sachiko smiled and bends down, Yumi move a step backwards but Sachiko caught her before she could run away. Yumi can't get out of the room anyway, her hands are tied behind her back unless Touko helps her out.

"Ahaha… W-what for? What is it I'm accused of?" Yumi asked, laughing nervously, head turning searching for escape.

"Because you forgot this." Sachiko bent down and kissed Yumi but the latter returned her kiss too. Sachiko then brushed her lips lightly on Yumi's neck. She inhaled her soeurs scent. Why does Yumi smell so good? Her heart is finally home.

Yumi blushed intensely, she can't stop her longing and embarrassed at her own actions. She thought Sachiko would never do this again. She can't win against this temptation anymore. Her Onee-sama put a spell on her, Sachiko's very persistent.

Touko was shocked and paled at what she saw. Sachiko looked at her and signaled a "DO NOT TELL ANYONE" sign and 'or you'll be sorry' looks. Sachiko can be quite scary at times. Touko had a look that she just seen a ghost. She'd better be quiet.

And now Touko discovered Yumi-sama not the only impulsive and inconsistent in the Red Rose Family.

xxx

A day passes by quickly. Saturday is the group shopping day. They planned on meeting at one of the Ogasawara malls. Anyway all members are present at the food court. Sachiko is very giddy. She's not showing it but someone can tell if they really observe intently. Why wouldn't she be happy? It's her fun day. The day, she planned to tease Yumi just for fun. She's not after being a girlfriend anymore. She was already doing her part; Yumi may have not noticed it yet. But there is no longer a difference in her situation. She can kiss her, touch her without restraint. Only thing is missing is she wanted to be touched by Yumi.

Oh, she purposely didn't tell Yumi that her engagement was formally cancelled by her grandfather last time. She doesn't like being surprised. So to keep Yumi safe, she needed all the precautions. She has a disadvantage if Yumi becomes her girlfriend. She may be strong willed but Yumi is not and can be manipulated easily. Yumi is obedient and is also Sachiko's weakness. Her own family knows her weakness so she's afraid they may use Yumi instead. The Ogasawara's always play this kind of game, a mind game.

Sachiko ushered them to one of the stores that sells swimwear. Each one of them should have individual dressing room, except for Yumi. She already bought Yumi her attire. Though she never saw _her_ in it, it's okay she can wait one more day and tomorrow she can have a feast all she wants. Sachiko picked a blue colored two-piece.

"Yumi, can you help me a bit." Sachiko's head peeks at the dressing room door. Yumi was just waiting outside for everyone.

"Is there something wrong, Onee-sama?" Yumi concerned came closer, Sachiko doesn't always ask for help.

"Yes, come in here for a minute." Sachiko waved her hand. She opened the door as soon as Yumi is within her reach and snatches _her _inside.

"O-onee-sama?" Yumi confused. Sachiko is still wearing her clothes. It's not like she anticipated a half naked Sachiko already.

"Will you help me with my hair? Just hold it up later when I tie the strings." Sachiko instructed.

"Okay." Yumi is so innocent and still never suspected anything.

Sachiko took off her shirt effortlessly and too fast. Yumi's eyes were not prepared for the sight and she turned to stone in place. Her jaws dropped. Sachiko was smiling trying to hold in her laughter.

"Hold my hair high Yumi." Sachiko instructed.

"Ah… sure." Yumi recovered then closed her eyes. Sachiko is not turning her back. Blood rushed to her face and turned redder every second. Those images of Sachiko were almost imprinted even under her eyelids. She still sees her Onee-sama's soft white skin, tasty looking pair of melons.

"Tsk!" Sachiko purposely made a noise. Yumi opened her eyes. But she looked away to the door.

"Onee-sama, I can lend you a ribbon if you want. It would be less troublesome that way." Yumi thought she was a bother to Sachiko and also her red face is a give away to her dirty thoughts.

"That would defeat the purpose now, doesn't it?" Sachiko said in a low voice slowly taking off her bra. She wants Yumi to see her true form.

"Are you trying to seduce me, O-onee-sama?" Yumi asked in a shaky voice.

"Is it working?" Sachiko whispered closer to Yumi. It isn't working, she needs another plan.

Yumi started giggling. She's more embarrassed than ever. How can she fall right into Sachiko's trap? Her Onee-sama really loves tormenting her. But it's not like she's not enjoying her punishment, in fact it's making her hot and excited.

"I've seen this in movies before; I never thought you know how to do this Onee-sama?" Yumi said laughing.

"So? Isn't it exciting? Then you would know what I would do next?" Sachiko amused.

"Maybe." Yumi tried not to imagine it.

"Let's trade Yumi. Can you tie this in the back?" Sachiko hand her the strings, Yumi kept looking away. Well, this would make her look at Sachiko.

"Okay." Yumi move to grab the strings but Sachiko purposely drop it, of course so as the rest of the garment. Yumi can't help but laughed even more. Why is her Onee-sama doing this?

"Oops." Sachiko's sexy voice with a pout too. "Sorry about that."

"You are not sorry at all. Onee-sama, why are you tormenting me?" Yumi picked up her clothing and tried not to ogle too much at her Onee-sama's breast.

"Why are you holding back so much?" Sachiko questioned back. "I only want you to look at _me_."

"You are so clever, Onee-sama." Yumi blushed and gave in to Sachiko anyway.

"My breast are bigger than they look, see?" Sachiko held her own twins for a show.

"Yes, you are perfect and so beautiful." Yumi looked but didn't move an inch. She's afraid to touch Sachiko. She's shaking trying to dampen her burning desire.

"Now don't do that. Do you not love me Yumi?" Sachiko questioned. She's getting hot with Yumi staring at her.

"I love you very much but I won't touch you." Yumi is dazed, answering only to her questions.

"Why ever not? Isn't it natural to hold the one you love?" Sachiko whispered blushing.

"But I won't be able to stop myself anymore." Yumi answered.

"I won't want you stop at all." Sachiko answered.

"Isn't this a sin?" Yumi asked.

"Was love ever a sin?" Sachiko asked back. "Please do not be afraid to touch me my love."

"Are you sure it's alright?" Yumi is dazed.

"Yes." Sachiko's plans worked! Yay!

"Okay, if you say so Onee-sama." Yumi obeyed and moved her fingers slowly to touch her Onee-sama. Lightly, gently she ran her fingers along Sachiko's arm going down. She followed her movement with her eyes only trying to feel her Onee-sama's smooth skin.

"Yes, I want you to hold me, love. I want you to kiss me. Show me you love me." Sachiko just expressed her innermost feelings. Yumi's touch feels like a burning fire. She is driven by desire, every light brush Yumi does, makes her skin crawl from excitement and her heart leapt for joy.

xxx

"Yumi-sama is not here, did you find her?" Touko worried.

"I looked around, I think she's lost." Noriko panicked.

"Wait, where is Sachiko?" Rei asked being the most collected one.

"She should still be in the dressing room." Yoshino answered.

"I looked through the dressing rooms, they are not there." Shimako also worried.

"Does Sachiko-sama have a cellphone?" Kanako asked.

"I don't think so. Even if she does, we don't know her number." Yoshino answered.

"Let's spread out. Let's go by pair. We meet here, same area. We need to find Yumi-chan or Sachiko." Rei ordered. "They are together, I'm sure of it. Sachiko has really her way with Yumi-chan. Anyway let's meet here in 15mins. If we still can't find them, we should go have them paged." Rei scratch her head. It's giving her headache. Where could Sachiko have taken Yumi? Where is Sachiko?

_"Be careful what you set your heart upon - for it will surely be yours."_

_By James Baldwin_

* * *

_I can't do this. It's getting funny every time I imagine this story. So out of character. Well it's fiction but still it's making me dirty minded now. It was never meant to be this long, maybe I should quit writing._

_Anyway thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it, please let me know again what you all think?_


	9. Show

**A/N: **_I made this in a hurry. You can tell it may be crappy. Oh well, I promise a friend to put it up on Monday. But got busy last Sunday and I didn't have time to write. Sorry for being late. Those titles are just my reference so I wont lose my idea, they don't mean anything. Forgive me in advance I like ruining moments. LOL_

_Have fun reading. This story is only fiction.  
_

**I do not own anything. I'd like to own Sachiko someday, if she was a real person.  
**

* * *

Inside the fast food restaurant, Sachiko sits beside Yumi who is happily licking _her_ soft cream. Amused at her thought of what happened in that fitting room and then after. She realized she gave in easily to Yumi's request. Sachiko is really weak against her petite soeur. Her mission was to bridge their gap. And she is determined to close that physical distance. Smiled as she recalled what happened today. It was pretty eventful on her part. She was successful at some point.

"_I love you, Yumi." Sachiko came closer and let her soeur caress her body, at least the upper part only. She loves every feel of Yumi's touch. Her desire jump/dive into her soeur is very intense at the moment._

"_I love you too, Onee-sama. You look like a super model." Yumi said and tacked few strands of hair behind Sachiko's ear. _

"_Really? Thank you." Sachiko smiled. Now what? Will Yumi touch her from now on? No, she knows Yumi still think of her someone untouchable, unattainable goddess._

"_There you go Onee-sama." Yumi said. Sachiko looked around confused. Ah… when did Yumi put it on her? Sachiko didn't notice._

"_Do you like this outfit Yumi?" Sachiko asked and then made a turn. She wore the blue swimsuit._

"_Yes! Will you do a modeling show for me Onee-sama? I think you look good in other clothes too." Yumi asked._

"_Can it wait later? I want us to spend more time, so I'm sure we will cross that bridge if you want to do cosplaying, Yumi." Sachiko answered. _

"_Eh? I didn't mean for that Onee-sama. I just thought you look good in jeans and other clothes. I rarely see Onee-sama in casual clothes." Yumi blushed. Why does Sachiko always think of something else?_

"_Is that so? I wouldn't mind though as long as I get a reward." Sachiko said nonchalantly. "Let's go then. I'll pay for these. Please wait for me outside." Sachiko said. _

"_Where are we going to?" Yumi asked._

"_To the office, so I can do a modeling for you, my love." Sachiko winked. Yumi obliged and waited outside._

She didn't know she had it in her to flirt to someone. And she's even making an effort to please her beloved. It was only a few weeks ago she realized of her feelings, was she jumping ahead? All she knows was being scared of losing Yumi. But now she knows her soeur is in love with her. Then why is her desire to be with Yumi every minute and every second of her life is very strong?

_They moved to that manager's office. It has a private fitting room for many of reasons. Sachiko went to talk to the manager for a moment. Then new clothes were delivered. Sachiko thanked the manager and shooed him out. She locked the doors and closes the blinds/ window covering. She looks at Yumi one more time and smiled, proceed to the dressing room to change. After a while:_

"_What do you think about this one love?" Sachiko made a twirl. She wore a slender long sleeves ivory turtleneck and matching dark blue jeans with wash stretch fading._

"_It looks good on you Onee-sama! And maybe a red or black color would be good too." Yumi smiled. Sachiko is really beautiful beyond compare. She rarely sees her Onee-sama in casual clothing, that's why her eyes are having a feast._

"_Red huh? Yumi, can you drop the formality when we are in private?" Sachiko requested._

"_Eh? Why?" Yumi puzzled. Sachiko insisted to call her 'Onee-sama' before and now she's used to it._

"_I prefer you address me by my name when we are alone." Sachiko won't admit it, but she loves it if Yumi calls her Sachiko only. She came closer to her soeur. "Call me Sachiko when we are together, alone." Sachiko whispered very sexy._

"_S-Sachiko, you smell good. What's your next outfit Sachiko?" Yumi blushed and she's getting nervous again. Her feelings are out of control. Afraid she won't be able to stop herself. Since Sachiko has a tempting smell._

"_Oh, okay." Sachiko went back on the dressing room. She changed into a red crew neck long sleeve, made of soft cashmere and the waist has ruching at center front. She decided to keep the same jeans._

"_Yumi, What about this one?" Sachiko made another turn for Yumi._

"_Yes, so dashing Onee-sama." Yumi clapped. She forgot to call Sachiko by her name, she so used to calling her Onee-sama, can't blame her. _

"_Yumi…" Sachiko can't stop herself anymore Yumi is so cute. She came closer to where Yumi was and kneeled in front of her petite soeur. She wanted to at least kiss Yumi. She placed both hands on Yumi's shoulder and leaned in closer. Slowly she captured Yumi's lips, lightly. Not satisfied with just a simple kiss, she pushed Yumi down gently to the couch and climb on top. _

"_Onee-sama, what are you doing?" Yumi blushed, she's never been this nervous but part of her is ready to give it all to her Onee-sama. "We're at the mall." Yumi's best excuse._

"_I love you, Yumi. Besides you are on my territory, don't you know you can't get out of here if I don't get what I wanted?" Sachiko kissed her soeur again which was reciprocated and swirl her tongue inside Yumi's mouth then slowly ran her lips down to Yumi's neck. "Why do you keep me wanting for more Yumi?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Yumi still blushing, Sachiko's breath is tickling her. Closed her eyes and just accepted her Onee-sama, her body reacts differently from what she's thinking. She even held Sachiko's head down to her neck as if wanting more. "You're the one who keeps me wanting for more Sachiko." Yumi admitted._

"_Do I? Can I touch you here Yumi?" Sachiko cupped Yumi's breasts._

"_You already are touching me there. Why do you need my permission for? You get what you wanted anyway." Yumi is getting redder and hotter._

"_Then I'll take that as a yes. I won't stop with just outside you know." Sachiko teased. She wants to see all of Yumi. She wanted to memorize Yumi's body, everything. Sachiko slowly lifted Yumi's shirt off. It was easy the latter help her remove it. She's even trembling, she can't figure out her feelings anymore, she's excited, scared and happy._

_Just slowly ran her hands on Yumi's bare skin. And watch Yumi's reaction. Slowly again lift her bra out of the way. Sachiko can't tear her eyes away from the two ample swells with peaks really asking for it. Sachiko really blushed. Why is she doing this? She can't even understand why she's so turned on. Does she really like women better? Whatever, she just played with Yumi's nipples. She watched Yumi's reaction carefully, who seems to be grasping for air, shallow breathing, eyes closed and seems to be crunching her teeth. Does that mean Yumi likes it? _

"_Onee-sama," Yumi held Sachiko's hands to stop her. _

"_You want me to stop? Your hands are cold, Yumi." Sachiko wanted to do more. Actually she wanted to trace Yumi's body with kisses, but she wanted to see Yumi's reaction first._

"_Your hands are cold too, Onee-sama." Yumi opened her eyes filled with love. She's looking straight to Sachiko's eyes. "I can't do this anymore, I want you so bad." Yumi eyes started to fill with tears._

"_I am yours, Yumi. All of me." Sachiko understood Yumi's feelings. She let go of what she was doing and hugged her soeur. She's scared too. She doesn't know why. _

"_Ah! (Stomach growl) O-onee-sama I'm... hungry. Can we have something to eat?" Yumi blushed and asked with pleading eyes._

"_Did you not eat breakfast?" Sachiko worried. Tried not to laugh, Yumi does make her life lively._

"_I did. But you make me nervous and I feel like all my stored energy went to drain. Can I go get something to eat?" Yumi said so embarrassed._

"_Is that so? I'm sorry if I made you nervous. I want us to be closer Yumi. I just want you to enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours. Forgive me with my teasing, but I can't help it... I love you very much." Sachiko said. Yumi just smiled shyly. _

"_It's okay. I love you too. You'll get your punishment later on." Yumi grinned playfully._

"_I'm looking forward to it." Sachiko said, with seductive look. _

_Sachiko helped Yumi put her normal clothes back on. She also needs a fresh air. She's very hot at the moment and Yumi seems to be making an excuse to get away. She changes back to her normal clothes._

_They left the managers room after that. _

xxx

She couldn't count how many times she professed her love to Yumi already. It seems she's used to telling her all of her feelings now. She is ready to move a step forward now, I guess. Maybe it's time to tell Yumi the truth about her family and her engagement.

"Is there something wrong Onee-sama?" Yumi said after observing Sachiko's facial expression.

"It's nothing. I just want to remember this moment, today everything that happened." Sachiko smiled.

Yumi looked down and her face flushed. That was really an embarrassing moment for her. It must have been so hard for Sachiko to stop, but she did anyway. She remembered well, and she wants to forget right away.

She's very nervous at that time. Her own heart is beating hard, almost ripping out from her chest. Yumi was about to go crazy. She was almost certain she could not stop herself from ravishing her Onee-sama if her stomach didn't complain. Sachiko is very tempting.

"Yumi, you have ice cream here." Sachiko pointed the area in her face. "Come closer, I'll clean it for you."

"It's okay Onee-sama." Yumi licked the whole area of her mouth. "See it's clean."

Sachiko was just looking and swallowed dryly. Why is Yumi doing innocent things that are very suggestive in her imagination?

"Yes, it's… clean." Sachiko tried not to blush. Is this her punishment? Does Yumi know how much torture this is making on her?

"You change your expression again Onee-sama. What are you thinking of?" Yumi asked. Oops… That's a wrong question. Well too late to take it back now.

"You." Sachiko smiled. "Do you like ice cream that much?" Sachiko blushed, her imagination is somewhere else.

"Oh. I like Kakigōri too… Are you thinking bad things again Onee-sama?" Yumi teased.

"Why would you say that?" Sachiko asked she can't get rid of her dirty thoughts.

"I can tell the way you look at me." Yumi blushed, her Onee-sama desires her.

"Really?" Sachiko amused, how can Yumi read her like an open book now? "Yumi, will you come home with me tonight?" Sachiko is thinking of introducing Yumi formally to her grandfather.

"What!? Am I really depriving you that bad?" Yumi blurted out, hastily covering her mouth. What is she depriving her Onee-sama of? This is embarrassing; they haven't even gone to that much progress. What was she thinking?

Sachiko was shocked, and then covered her mouth. What is going through Yumi's head? It's really interesting she's really going to have a lively home with Yumi by her side. Then moments like this, Yumi is just too adorable to tease. Sachiko was speechless, tried not to laugh. She still is covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama." Yumi embarrassed. "I'll go look for the others. Please wait for me here."

"Is this my punishment?" Sachiko asked.

"No it's not." Yumi raised a menu card to cover them; she made a quick kiss to Sachiko's cheek. "That's your punishment." Yumi sticking her tongue out. Sachiko can't make a move in public.

"Wait Yumi, let's go together. I don't like crowds." Sachiko said stopping Yumi. She hated the looks of many young men inside the restaurant.

"Ah… I forgot. Let's go Onee-sama." Yumi lend a hand for Sachiko which was accepted gratefully. They laced their fingers again. Not letting of go each other and left the restaurant.

xxx

The others are waiting by the benches near the swimwear area, they haven't move since 30mins ago. They paged Yumi and Sachiko many times already. They were about to give up, when they saw Sachiko came out from the elevator, alone.

"Where have you been Sachiko? Have you seen Yumi-chan?" Rei questioned her fellow rose, worried.

"Yumi is not here yet?" Sachiko confused. "She took the escalators to race with me. I guess I won." Sachiko happy, who knows what kind of wager she had with Yumi.

"Where did you go to Sachiko-oneesama?" Touko asked. "We were worried."

"I'm sorry for making everyone wait and worry; I got a small business at the manager's office. And Yumi got hungry so, I let her have something to eat." That's all Sachiko said and they didn't question her, being an Onee-sama taking care of her younger sister, was an admirable thing to do.

But everyone was also suspicious, but Sachiko and Yumi have not revealed it to Shimako, Noriko or Kanako. And so those who knew have to keep it as a secret for now. Yumi showed up talking to Yuuki and other Hanadera boys. Then the boys said goodbye to Yumi right away.

"I'm sorry to make everyone wait." Yumi bowed. "I met with Yuuki and friends along the way."

"You invited us here and ditch us. You are so immature Yumi-sama." Touko complained.

"I'm really sorry." Yumi bowed again. "Forgive me."

"Okay, that's enough. I am at fault here." Sachiko didn't like it when they accuse Yumi when she's the one who drag her away. "Has everyone picked what they needed for tomorrow?" Everyone nodded.

"Thank you for the treat Sachiko-sama." Shimako said. Sachiko paid for everyone's attire. Since she bought Yumi's, it would be unfair to others too.

"You are welcome." Sachiko said. "Should we head home? I have to prepare something else. Ah! Where do we meet tomorrow? I am open to suggestions."

"Train station at 10am?" Yumi suggested.

"The water park is just close by Yumi. I was going to go by car." Sachiko said.

"Then how about we meet at Sachiko-sama's place, it would be easier to go from there. 10am tomorrow, right?" Yoshino suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Well then, thank you for the treat today Sachiko. See you tomorrow." Rei itching to go home, since it's almost 12:00pm. Yoshino and Rei said their goodbyes and left.

"Then, Noriko and I shall get going everyone. See you tomorrow." Shimako and Noriko bowed and left too.

"I don't know where Sachiko-sama lives." Kanako said scratching her head.

"I'll pick you up. I know where you live." Touko suggested, though she doesn't like Kanako but she feel sorry for her.

"So, thank you Touko-chan." Yumi thanked her instead she knows they are not in good terms.

"Thank you, T-touko-chan and Sachiko-sama." Kanako blushed. Touko just smiled. "I'll be on my way then. See you tomorrow." She bowed and left.

"Yumi, you lost to our bet right?" Sachiko smiled mischievously.

"Yes, I know Onee-sama. I'll have to pack my things though; we have to stop by my house." Yumi acknowledged.

"It's okay. I still have ask your parents for permission too." Sachiko smiled.

"Alright I will get going then. I seem to only disturb you both." Touko sulking.

"Touko-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sachiko asked.

"I'm all ears Sachiko-oneesama." Touko said. Yumi left them went to look around since Sachiko wants privacy.

"I'm sorry about today. I took Yumi somewhere, but please don't hurt her like that. I can understand if you don't like her. But Yumi is special to me; once I graduate I was hoping to leave her in your care. If you really can't love her as a sister, then you don't have to worry. I'm only asking you to please look after her until she graduates next year... I'll take care of the rest." Sachiko thought that Touko was jealous of her spending more time with Yumi.

"Why are telling me this Sachiko-oneesama? How would you know about my feelings for Yumi-sama?" Touko hurt. "I did not say I dislike her. I do … like her." Touko almost cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Sachiko embraced Touko. "I'm in love with Yumi and I'll do anything to protect her. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay. I understand, you can spend as much time you have with her now. I will tell her my answers on Valentine's Day. I will take care of her for you." Touko stated then she smiled. She doesn't like losing Yumi either. She never really thought much about Yumi graduating next year after Sachiko graduates this year.

"Is that so? Thank you." Sachiko brushed Touko's hair. "Let's go then. I still have plans to tease Yumi tonight."

"You are sleeping with her? Are you really my cousin? What about your engagement to Suguru-oniisama?" Touko shocked.

"What? No, I cancelled it. Please don't tell Yumi. You have such a dirty mind Touko-chan." Sachiko laughed. Is her personality really that different from everyone's expectations? Seems like only Yumi knew the real her.

She's not sure when she change, but now I guess it's obvious she changed, she is free now. She broke the rules being a lady. She made moves on her soeur, even manipulate Rei and so there may be more things she's going to experience. But few things she is sure of, she will go to any depths for Yumi and that she loves her very much, a life with Yumi by her side will be very fun.

* * *

_I'm not really good in drama for this kind of story. I got confused on which one to follow play bowling or meeting Sachiko's grandfather. In the end I want Yumi to meet Sachiko's grandfather again. _

_Can anybody please tell me what Yumi or Sachiko said in this page?_http://16-06. 99770. com//ok-comic07/m/mlydnw_1368/vol_04/99770_219iN. jpg (_Just **don't leave any space** when you paste it to the address bar. I put spaces every after a period so it would be accepted to this site.)_

_Please leave me reviews so I know where I go from here. LOL  
_

_Have a nice day.  
_


	10. Mischief

**A/N: **_ Hello everyone, just letting you guys know if I can't finish the story before January 9, 2009, I'm stopping. Since I don't want to suggest anything to you good people's active imagination. The season 4 is coming next year so that's it. I'll try to finish the story before New Year's. Wait a minute, I'm not even obligated to finish anything. It was just a hobby for me. I'm not aiming to be a writer at all. _T_T_  
_

_Oh, I tried to read the manga and novel again. I don't want Sachiko to be really a perverted old man, just a human being (with desires). LOL Well I tried to be less dirty. I want her to be a sweet Onee-sama and a playful girlfriend/lover (in waiting)._

_Okay, enjoy the story. Ah, if you find errors, please do let me know. I am lazy reading/editing many times what I've written. My primary language at home is English but it is not my native language, so forgive my mistakes.  
_

**I don't own anything, even Sachiko was taken away from me by Yumi. Oh well. Such a life!**

* * *

Sachiko and Touko sitting comfortably at the couch, they are at the Fukuzawa Residence. Yumi's mother is preparing lunch for them since Yumi called and notified her earlier. It was not a problem with the Fukuzawa's, just that a little bit uneasy with Sachiko being in a small house as theirs. But Sachiko and Touko felt right at home and no complaints. Sachiko even complimented Miki's interior decorations and such. It was not Sachiko's first visit and though she never stayed longer than 30mins before, but now she seemed to be accustomed to it. I guess Touko's presence makes Sachiko less nervous. Yumi's mother liked having the teens around, it makes her home lively.

"Onee-sama, Touko-chan, do you want something to eat or drink?" Yumi offered.

"Yumi, aren't we having lunch together in a few minutes?" Sachiko asked, she stopped her flipping pages of an album Yumi gave. Touko was flipping a magazine on the side.

"Your mother is making something delicious Yumi-sama, it would be an insult to her if you feed us beforehand." Touko said not paying attention and continued reading the magazine.

"Ah… but I feel I should be doing something too, instead making you two wait here." Yumi said nervous.

"I'm fine Yumi. I had a snack earlier remember?" Sachiko smiled.

"I'm fine too. Are you really this nervous with Sachiko-oneesama being in your house?" Touko teased.

"Well, I guees I'm nervous with you two being in our home. Our house is not as big compared to you two." Yumi blushed as she admitted her inferiority.

"I like it here. It's warm and inviting, compared to a big house… my home feels cold and empty sometimes." Sachiko tried to ease Yumi's feelings.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you start packing Yumi-sama? Do you need my help?" Touko offered, standing up readied to go upstairs. She already thinks of Yumi as her older sister. And looking after of her older sister starts today.

"Okay, Touko-chan knows where my room is? I'll be right up." Yumi said and Touko nodded proceed upstairs. "Do you want to come up stairs as well Onee-sama?" Yumi doubted.

"Sure. I want to see Yumi's room." Sachiko can't help her curiosity she doesn't want to say it out loud that she wants to know everything about Yumi and a little jealousy that Touko had been in Yumi's room before she does. What else had she been missing?

Sachiko has never been in Yumi's room only Touko. And so like a child with new toy, she surveyed every area in the room. She even checked on Yumi's closets. Sachiko looked through the photos Yumi had pinned on the wall. Smiled at each as memories flooded her mind as fresh and vivid as it gets, the only thing she didn't remember clearly was the time she fixed Yumi's tie, which Sachiko wanted to remember so much. If she had known of her feelings then, she would have started chasing her soeur, and her high school life would be more enjoyable. Not that she regretted that she discovered her feelings at least before she graduates.

Touko plopped herself on Yumi's bed. Sachiko wanted to throw her out of the way; she wanted to do the same too. But a lady shouldn't do that. Yumi may think of her weird if she changed totally. She's release from her cage though some manners can't really be forgotten easily so, elegantly she sits down on the desk chair beside the bed.

Yumi went rummaging her closest looking for her small duffle bag. When she found it, she realized Sachiko is watching her intently. She was going to get her panties on the drawer across her Onee-sama, but seems to be embarrassing to do it right now.

"I'm going to pack the toiletries first." Yumi said to no one in particular.

"Won't you try putting on your bikini first, Yumi?" Sachiko teased, Yumi blushed and denied eagerly. Touko just laughed.

"I'll help you pack Yumi-sama. What else do you need? Where did you put your pajamas?" Touko asked.

"Oh, it's on second drawer to the right." Yumi answered, it was safe since Touko asked about clothes.

"What about your underwear Yumi, where did you put it?" Sachiko teased, she knows Yumi felt uncomfortable.

"O-onee-sama I think you it's better for you not do anything." Yumi blushed and turned to the bathroom. "Please, don't do anything Onee-sama." She scared to leave Sachiko in her room but same time she wants to run away.

Yumi left the two, giggling. How come her sisters are ganging on her today? Is she really that predictable and permeable? She's barely handling Sachiko… adding Touko it would be really a hell for her. But its fun I guess, she loves seeing Sachiko smiling a lot and Touko-chan more open and mild.

Knock. Knock.

"Yumi-chan? Ah! Sachiko-sama, Touko-chan… Let's have lunch." Miki at the door, she knew they were in Yumi's room since she heard them laughing from the stairs.

"Yumi-sama is still at the bathroom packing her things Miki-Obasama." Touko answered as she took Yumi's pajamas from the drawer. Sachiko, as Yumi asked didn't do anything; she's still sitting down on the chair.

"Is that so? Well then shall we help her pack? Seriously that child always does things out of order." Miki complained, though Yumi is pretty organized with her things, just Yumi never plans ahead and that I guess makes Yumi clumsy sometimes.

"I can hear you mom. Onee-sama, Touko-chan let us have lunch first." Yumi came out of the bathroom. "I'll pack later." She just needs to get Touko and Sachiko out her room. She realized it's really uncomfortable packing while someone watches.

"Okay. We have plenty of time later." Sachiko said giving Yumi a break.

At the table, Yumi and Miki talk about mundane things while eating, Sachiko and Touko were just quiet but listening. Yumi noticed, but she thought her family is different a lot different from normal. She wanted to shut her mother up but how do you do it politely?

"So, Sachiko-sama how is Yumi at school?" Miki asked Sachiko.

"Eh? Yumi is doing well, Auntie." Sachiko felt too much formality from Miki so maybe she'd do it now. "Auntie, please call me Sachiko, I think it is unfair to call me 'sama' since I think of you as my family and mother." Sachiko requested.

Yumi choked and been coughing from the last phrase Sachiko said. Her eyes have gone wide… Has her Onee-sama lost her mind? She has not told her family about her feelings or their relationship. Touko dropped the meatball on her plate, abruptly looking at her cousin.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Sachiko worried. Miki was just smiling and calm. She help Sachiko rubbed her daughters back.

"Sachiko-chan then? Thank you for considering us family. I do think of Sachiko-chan as my daughter too and Touko-chan as well." Miki gave Yumi a glass of water to drink and smiled at Sachiko.

"Thank you." Sachiko smiled warmly. Yumi relieved on the side, her mother never suspected anything.

"Sachiko-chan, did my Yumi have a boyfriend recently? She wouldn't tell me anything anymore." Miki asked casually. Touko choked this time.

"What?!" Yumi blurted out. Miki was startled from the sudden outburst.

"What do mean by that mother?" Yumi was horrified Sachiko might misinterpret. "I don't have a boyfriend, why would you say that?" Yumi panicked.

"I have not known anything of a boyfriend Auntie. If she does, I'm going to hunt him down." Sachiko mumbled the last part feeling rage but not showing it.

"That would never happen auntie; Yumi-sama doesn't know anyone aside from Yuuki-san's friends." Touko covered though she doesn't know what to tell anymore.

"Is that so? I see her looking at the mirror 30 times, checking her uniform every morning. And also humming and singing in the bathroom sometimes. If she doesn't have a boyfriend, I guess I mistook those signs of being in love." Miki revealed. Yumi blushed from head to toe.

"Mom, what were you doing eavesdropping on me anyway? Why are you watching my every move?" Yumi so embarrassed. Does it have to be in front of Sachiko and Touko? At least she did not deny it.

Sachiko smiled, holding in mirth. So, Yumi is doing the same she does at home. Good thing nobody watches her every move at home, or that's what she thought so. She does worse than just hum and sing, she even tried drawings and looking through horoscopes in the newspaper every morning. Sometimes she plays the piano if she misses Yumi and she collects Yumi's photos. She even made her walk-in closet full of Yumi's photos in portraits and frames on the wall. She'll never tell Yumi, she even wakes up early and pick a red rose in their home garden put it on a small shrine inside the same closet.

"What's wrong now? Did I say something bad?" Miki observed as everyone got silent. She noticed, Yumi blushing looking at Sachiko adoringly and Sachiko is looking back at Yumi lovingly.

"It's nothing mom." Yumi said to her mother. "I should continue packing now." Yumi said since she was done with her food and another excuse to run away.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." Sachiko said. She wanted to be alone with Yumi so she can smother her with kisses.

Sachiko already asked permission for Yumi stay a night with her and _she'd_ be home Sunday evening. Yumi went back upstairs to pack the rest of her things; she shoved everything fast in her bag not bothering to fold her clothes before Touko or Sachiko sees her. She'll fold them later. It's just embarrassing being seen what your personal belongings looked like.

xxx

They arrived at the Ogasawara residence. Yumi greeted Sachiko's mother and was hugged instead. After greeting Sachiko's mother, Touko bid goodbye to her cousin and Yumi since she needs to prepare too. Sachiko asked Yumi to do her homework now as an excuse to get away from her mother's watchful eyes. Sachiko's father and grandfather were not home that afternoon, but they'll be back in the morning for sure. She can wait on introducing Yumi to her Grandfather formally. That wasn't what she really planned. She invited Yumi to stay with her on a whim. It also happened that she won the bet. She just really wants to spend a night with her petite soeur nothing dirty. Just to satisfy her lonely nights, a memory of Yumi and her sharing a bed is all she needed. She led Yumi to her room.

"Yumi, where are you going?" Sachiko asked.

"Isn't this way to your room Onee-sama?" Yumi pointed the path confused.

"No." Sachiko smiled she forgot she has two rooms. She usually stays the one with a king size bed. But during times she has visitors like New Year's she sleeps on the other room to accompany her friends.

"Eh? Okay." Yumi thinking. "Then which room am I staying tonight Onee-sama?" She thought of staying at the guest room.

"Are you unsettled sharing a room with me?" Sachiko cautious, she doesn't want to scare Yumi.

"Um… N-no?" Yumi with question mark… she is having second thoughts.

"Then, come with me." Sachiko held her hand making sure the captive won't get away this time.

Sachiko opened her bedroom door, she never brought anyone to that part of the mansion and Yumi is the first of her friends to see it. The room is twice the size of Yumi's room or it may be bigger. There was even a sofa and huge flat screen TV on the side. On the right corner was Sachiko's king size bed and of course it was two-steps elevated with marble flooring. Across her bed was her study table, near the French door that leads to balcony. It was really beautiful.

Yumi dropped her things on the carpet floor, she felt like turning around and go find a small corner she can put a futon on. Overwhelmed with everything, her Onee-sama is really on a different level. Everything she is not. Sachiko is smart, wealthy, sophisticated, elegant, and so the list goes on in her mind. She felt, _her _being Sachiko's soeur is just really wasted, her Onee-sama deserves better. What could Sachiko have seen in her? And how could Sachiko fall in love with someone like her? It's just not right. Her self-esteem is down the toilet right now.

Sachiko closed her room. She dropped what she purchased on her sofa. Yumi was being silent, that doesn't feel good. It only means one thing _she's _feeling unworthy and thinking of everything _she _is not. Sachiko doesn't know how to handle inferiority complex so she just hugged Yumi from behind.

"O-onee-sama?" Yumi startled. Sachiko is reading her again. She just holds Sachiko's arms across her shoulders for reassurance that she's fine now.

"My home is your home my love, everything I own is yours." It's all Sachiko could say.

"I-I'll start my homework now Onee-sama." Yumi pushed away all unnecessary thoughts. Sachiko is trying to comfort her.

"Sachiko." She reminded Yumi.

"S-Sachiko." Yumi repeated. "Don't you need to prepare for tomorrow, Onee-sama?" Yumi is still uncomfortable addressing Sachiko by name.

"Fine. You'll get punished for defying me Yumi." Sachiko twisted her lips. Though she won't pressure Yumi to anything, she just loves teasing her soeur. Tightened her grip on Yumi's shoulder pressing Yumi's back against her chest, the one hand drop down to the waist. She loves feeling Yumi so close. She wanted to remember this moment, closed her eyes and kissed Yumi on the head.

"Sorry, I'll try to remember. It just doesn't feel right. Please give me time I'll get use to it." Yumi said.

"It's fine. You can call me anything you want when we are alone. Okay, you can start your homework love. Feel free to use whatever you see here." Sachiko went to pick up her bag. "Oh, just don't open that closet." Sachiko pointed the one close to the desk.

"???" Yumi confused, why is Sachiko prohibiting her looking in a closet? And she thought she was allowed to do and use anything in the room. Suspicious, that there might be something her Onee-sama is hiding there. "Okay." Is all she can say.

Yumi worked on her homework as diligently. Sachiko was done packing and just on her bed reading and resting or to be more precise observing and waiting until Yumi cries for her help.

"I'm done!" Yumi hollered. "Onee-sama, I'm done!" Happy and proud at her own progress without Sachiko's help.

"That's good." Sachiko is happy too, she waited a few hours. "What else do you need to do Yumi?"

"…" Yumi thinking. They've been doing eye contact for good 2 mins, no one move. Yumi is reading Sachiko's desire but seemed controlled. "Nothing." She finally said.

"What are you thinking of, Yumi?" Sachiko inquired. Yumi got up and climb on the bed. She just lay beside Sachiko.

"That I want to stay by your side. Thank you for being patient with me." Yumi said smiled and closed her eyes. Sachiko's bed is comfortable I guess. She fell right asleep in few minutes.

Sachiko moved on her side. She watched Yumi's breathing become even and shallow. Yumi had a smiling face while she sleeps; she looks so adorable and very beautiful. Like an angel, no wonder people sometimes call her that. Sachiko pulled Yumi's ribbon free, letting go of her hair. And run her hands down playing with Yumi's hair. She came closer and whispered on Yumi's ear. _'You are beautiful more than you know… inside and out. Thank you for coming into my life. I love you so much, sleep well my dear angel.'_

xxx

During dinner Yumi is well entertained and Sayako is talking to her like you would see a mother and daughter conversation. Sayako mostly do the questioning just ordinary stuff, about school and home and sometime love life, which Yumi blushed and usually gets quiet, avoided Sachiko's gaze. And Sayako is having a good time talking and teasing Yumi. It seems to be true the saying 'like mother like daughter' not that Sayako wasn't sensitive and ladylike. I guess both parties were pleased since they have different upbringing and sharing something new, is _fun_.

Late-night hour and Sachiko had just finished her bath. Yumi is watching TV with tried drowsy eyes.

"Yumi, you may want to use the bath now. I'm ready for bed." Sachiko suggested, but she has plans tonight.

"Onee-sama, you make it sound so perverted. Please don't put ideas in my head. I may want to sleep in the other room now." Yumi said being honest.

"Why? Are you scared of me? Come on, Yumi we already shared everything, so sharing body heat also would be good from time to time." Sachiko teased.

"I'm going to take a bath." Yumi stood up. She can't keep listening to Sachiko's teasing anymore. She prepared her clothes and took her own towel with her too. She's embarrassed using Sachiko's towel.

"You can put your dirty clothes on the hamper. I'll have the housekeepers clean it for you tomorrow." Sachiko instructed.

"It's okay, I think I'll just do laundry at home Onee-sama." Yumi blushed. She's not that crazy letting other people wash her underwear and other clothing.

"Isn't this your home too Yumi?" Sachiko asked. "Well then if you prefer that way. I won't stop you." Sachiko resigned, she had other plans tonight. She's sure Yumi will come to accept her way of living someday and so to live with her in their future_ house_, one day too.

"Okay." Yumi went inside the bathroom.

As usual it's a lot different from the guestroom's bathroom. There was a small changing room where the hamper is and she placed her new clothes and towel on the table, Yumi actually have to slide another glass door to the shower and tub area. Sachiko has a large Jacuzzi. Oh what else, there's a lot of flower petals around the tub for goodness sake. Did her Onee-sama prepare this? There's even lighted scented candles on the side. Wait something's missing in Yumi's mind. Where's the romantic music in the background? Amused, Yumi soaked herself in the tub after her scrubbing of course. Sachiko is sweet and romantic after all.

Approximately 30mins later, she decided to get out. Sachiko might tease her again; she put the candlelight's out. When she got back in the changing room, her clothes are gone. Only thing left is her towel. Even the used clothes she had also disappeared. Yumi can't help but giggle. There's only one culprit. Why is Sachiko so cunning? Sachiko only left a towel for her not to get a cold. Yumi dried herself and wrap the towel under her arms just enough to cover her.

"Onee-sama, where's my clothes? Please give it to me." Yumi's head perked at the bathroom door. Sachiko is on her desk chair, facing right where the bathroom door is.

"What do you mean by that, Yumi?" Sachiko asked. "You think I have your clothes. I'm hurt you accuse me of stealing your belongings." She feigned the sad look.

"Then what is that beside you?" Yumi's clothes were folded organized properly on the desk.

"Oh, you mean these clothes?" Sachiko smiled playfully. "Do you need it? Why don't come and get it?"

"You are so… going to pay for this, Ogasawara Sachiko." Yumi said holding in laughter. Sachiko is really very cunning. It's time to fight back. Her Onee-sama is not the only one educated about seduction. She's going to have her grande soeur drool in place.

"Hmmn… I didn't hear you well. What was that you were saying love?" Sachiko teased. She knows Yumi is embarrassed, but same time she can't help it. She can be herself with Yumi and the reaction she gets from her petite soeur is just too funny.

"You wait and see." Yumi declared. It's going to be a long night. Her Onee-sama is really going to get it Yumi style seduction.

* * *

_Sorry I cut the story in two. It went longer than planned. So I'll continue writing the other one, I wasn't going to upload this until I finish the other part.. oh well, I want it out of the way. Yumi seduction... hmmn, how should I do it? HAHAHA Anyway, spoilers were clear from this story. Touko will become Yumi's soeur on Valentine's Day. And Yumi turns 18 before April. Sachiko will announce the cancellation of her engagement in front of everyone, including Suguru. (That's what I read somewhere.) HEHEHE Just don't believe me, it may be different on the anime. HEHE  
_


	11. Mischief 2

**A/N: **_Got to finish this story, in a hurry. Ugh.. Here's the part two. Hopefully, I can finish this at all. I don't want to ever write again. LOL This is really perverted of me. Oh well, it's fun._

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Yumi held her towel tight. Her Onee-sama is sure going to make a move again. She closes the bathroom door back, she's having second thoughts. If she's going to punish Sachiko for the misdeed, there will be no going back. Is she prepared to lose her virginity tonight? No scratch that, it will only happen as a worst case scenario. She has to make sure Sachiko can't move. Right, her ribbons are on the desk. Last time Sachiko fastened her hands together, but that seemed to be impossible when Sachiko is sitting down the chair. As if she also calculated Yumi's next moves. Well it's now or never. She has to get out of the bathroom and get some nights rest for another big day tomorrow.

Yumi opened the bathroom door. Readied herself, there's a tinge of redness in her cheek but Sachiko has to be disciplined or else she'll be bullied for… forever. Sachiko will do anything that would please herself, and she can't read her Onee-sama's thoughts, Sachiko is very cunning.

"Onee-sama, you've been a bad girl. And a bad girl gets punished, you know." Yumi making her way to where Sachiko was sitting, the latter seemed undisturbed. Even enjoying the show I guess.

"Yes, I've been bad. How are you going to punish me love?" Sachiko anxious, smiling expectantly and very excited.

Yumi can't help but laugh. Why is she doing this again? It would be her first move and Sachiko loves it. Looking at it, this maybe what Sachiko wanted from the beginning, she should have done a bargaining or a threat to her grande soeur. But Yumi doesn't have the heart to do that, especially to the one she loves.

"You are so going to regret making me move." Yumi threatened.

"Oh, really? I'm waiting." Sachiko is enjoying the other side of Yumi. And she is very much turned on seeing Yumi coming her way with only a towel covering. She can see the slender legs, wet hair with water freshly dripping down tracing Yumi's exposed neck. Yumi's messy hair makes it more exciting.

Yumi got close to where Sachiko is sitting and leaned in purposely, showing slightly her cleavage. Without further ado raised Sachiko's chin, pushing the lips lightly enough to part. Kissed her really gently, then passionately… as Yumi's other hand went to feel around for her ribbons on the table. When her hands found none, she panicked. Broke the kiss and looked at the table beside Sachiko.

"Looking for this Yumi?" Sachiko smiling, even hand Yumi the ribbons.

"You knew?" Yumi shocked. What now?

"You can tie me if you want." Sachiko offered.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Yumi just blushed. She failed now. Anyway she proceeds in her plans.

Tied Sachiko's hands to each side of the armrest, and then sits on top of her continue kissing her again sweetly. She ran her hands on Sachiko's body, only to stop at the breast. Sachiko didn't wear a bra on purpose, Yumi wanted to laugh but she's getting hot. Yumi felt Sachiko shivered from the light brush on her nipples. Cupped each with her hands and she tempted to dive down. No, this is not part of the plan, it backfired on her instead. Her Onee-sama is really enjoying the way she does things.

She traced Sachiko's face with kisses down to the neck then stopped and left her Onee-sama on the chair. She's getting carried away. Yumi picked her new clothes including undergarments. Sachiko is watching her every move and eyes heavy with desire. Yumi just turned her back on Sachiko and dropped the towel, ignored Sachiko's ogling and get herself dressed there, starting with the panty slowly pulling up. Checked on her Onee-sama once again, she's still tied and staring at her. Picked up her bra next and put it on without a hassle. She picked the top next.

Sachiko suddenly came up behind Yumi, kissed her in the lower back. Yumi almost screamed aloud only to have caught herself in the process she covered her own mouth hastily, it really scared her. It's late at night she may woke the entire mansion if she didn't had control.

"You should have tied the ribbons tighter, Yumi." Sachiko whispered behind her then kissed her soeur at the nape.

"I'm not as unforgiving as you. Sorry, I'll keep it in mind next time." Yumi said recovered. She put on the rest of her clothes.

"You won't need those you know. I'll keep you warm tonight." Sachiko said.

"It's fine. I like it really really warm." Yumi regretted those words.

"Is that so?" Sachiko amused. "I can make you really hot." She whispered.

"If you are playing, please save it for tomorrow." Yumi brushing off Sachiko, she's getting used to Sachiko's advances. She should expect that. "Which part should I sleep Onee-sama?"

"Does it matter, come." Sachiko led Yumi to bed.

"Onee-sama… If, if Kashiwagi-san loves you the way you want, where do I place in your heart?" Yumi asked out of the blue.

Sachiko shocked; I guess it's time for Yumi to know the truth.

"But the reality of it is he does not. And Yumi will still hold my heart. I'm sure I will come to realize my feelings even if Suguru-san is… _normal_." Sachiko said and became serious. Yumi is probably regretting and hurting again.

"You are saying you've come to terms with your sexuality? What is your family going to say about… us?" Yumi blush, she just admitted there is 'us'. She sat at the edge of the bed.

"They are fine with it." Sachiko indirectly saying her family knows. "Yumi, there is something I need to tell you." Sachiko sat beside her soeur. Yumi just nodded and rest her head on Sachiko's shoulder. She supports Yumi's head with her hand.

"I-I told my mother about my feelings for you. And my family now knows of my feelings for you." Sachiko confessed.

"W-what?" Yumi shocked.

"And," Sachiko begins. "I cancelled my engagement to Suguru-san."

"W-what!? When? A-and how did they react?" Yumi surprised again.

"Yes. Last week." Sachiko said. "But Mother is indifferent about it when I told her. She loves Yumi as a daughter already. Father has not said a word against us."

"Why did you tell them Onee-sama?" Yumi worried.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? I am in love with you. I don't want to lie about my feelings for you. I want the world to know that I love you, Yumi. My heart belongs to only you. I want to stay beside you, hold you close and all of me Yumi... I'm yours. I told you that. I will let you know over and over again, so you won't forget." Kissing Yumi on the head. "Do you know how much I long for you?" This would be Sachiko's second confession.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Yumi asked.

"I didn't tell you because I'm not confident that I can protect you from my family. I am not sure of my grandfather feelings. This is why I am afraid sometimes." Sachiko explained.

"I see. When I love, I will monopolize, Onee-sama. Are you sure you know what you are asking?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, and I'm already doing my part, Yumi." Sachiko said. "Haven't I been a good girlfriend in the last few days?"

"I see." Yumi got tricked. "That's why you are taking advantage of a helpless me?" Yumi got ticked off.

"Didn't you love it too?" Sachiko is teasing again.

"Good night Sachiko." Yumi kissed her on the lips, which surprise Sachiko but returned the kiss. The kiss became deeper and intense. "I love you." Yumi said in between breaths pushing her Onee-sama down to the bed. "I won't hold back now."

"If had known you can be like this, I should have done this few days ago." Sachiko responded out of breath, enjoying the feel of her girlfriend.

"No. That's all you are going to get." Yumi let go and move to the other side of the bed. "Sweet dreams."

"Ugh! You won't finish? Yumi…" Sachiko looked over, Yumi went under the covers. She let out a giggle. "Is this my punishment?"

Yumi was quiet pretending to sleep. Sachiko's head hovered above making sure she was asleep. She placed her ear on Yumi's heart.

"Onee-sama," Yumi whined. "Please let me get some rest."

"Why? I only have you for a day." Sachiko complained.

"Good night." Yumi ignored Sachiko again.

"Yumi, will you stay and live here with me?" Sachiko said seriously.

"I'll think about it. I love you." Yumi just let Sachiko lay her head there and embrace her. She won't make promises.

"Good night, my love." Sachiko moved on the side, stroke her soeur hair.

The night became too quiet again. Yumi is deep asleep she's sure of it. Sachiko got up and kissed her love again, once on the forehead, once to the cheeks and then again on the lips. She went back to her desk and opened a laptop. She got work to do. She doesn't want Yumi to know she's working late hours. She had to, for her and Yumi's future.

xxx

Sachiko stirred around 8:00am. She tried feeling Yumi's side of the bed. She opened her eyes. Yumi isn't there anymore. She panicked and scrambled getting up, was everything last night a dream? No it wasn't. Yumi is staring at her from the chair across the bed.

"Why are you up early Yumi?" Sachiko pouted. She was almost certain Yumi have left her because of her pranks last night.

"Good morning, Sachiko." Yumi said eating grapes on the table.

"G-good morning, Yumi. You seemed happy today." Sachiko doesn't like the feel of this. Something is coming. Yumi is calling her by name now. And so sweet the way she spoke.

Yumi just laughed. "You look beautiful my love." She said.

"Ah… thank you." Sachiko blushed. This is role reversal now.

"Are you hungry?" Yumi asked.

"Yes a little. We should go eat breakfast with mother." Sachiko said getting up from the bed.

"That's not what I meant." Yumi dropped the grapes to its container and took one piece with her. She moved towards her Onee-sama keeping an eye contact. She pushed Sachiko back down on bed. She tied Sachiko's both hands up with Yumi's ribbon, tighter this time. She gave her grande soeur the grapes by mouth. "Do not swallow, you may choke my love." Sachiko's faces wear a shock.

Yumi started unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her bra. "Let me feed you Onee-sama. It's just too bad you're not that hungry." Yumi smiled seductively. She lifted Sachiko's night gown, just up to the breast area. Exposing Sachiko's breast, it's her fault for not wearing a bra last night. "If you swallow the grapes or bite it, I will stop." Yumi warned. Sachiko just nodded.

"Good girlfriend, aren't you?" Yumi smiled. She lowered herself tracing Sachiko's body with kisses from the stomach going upwards. Sachiko is drooling on the side, simple touch of Yumi makes her want to swallow, a kiss was more than she expected. It's such a sweet torture. Yumi is more evil.

"Now, now… don't fight too much, my love. I may miss my target and touch you elsewhere, instead." Yumi stroke Sachiko's peak in one hand, playing with it making it hard.

"Mhnn…" Sachiko bit the grapes hard almost grinding her teeth. "Ahn.." Sachiko is heaving.

"Aw… too bad. Breakfast is over. Thanks for the meal, Sachiko." Yumi said and put back Sachiko's dress in place. She buttoned up her top too. "You are delicious, my love." Yumi kissed her beloved on the lips quickly. And left Sachiko stunned on bed.

"I'm going shower Onee-sama." Yumi said and picked up her things from her bag.

After the bathroom door closed, Sachiko laughed out hard. Yumi is very hot. She hasn't gotten over her shock yet. It makes her laugh every time, she can't think straight. It's really going to be a happy home with Yumi by her side.

* * *

_Please leave review, let me know what you all think. The story is getting longer, and getting out of character. Oh well.  
_

_I like to hear everyone's suggestions what you want me to write next. There's just too much to do, so I need to know what you want me to do with our favorite couple because I want this story over before January. I can only write 2 or 3 days apart for the next update.  
_


	12. Waterpark

**A/N:** _Hello, I appreciate everyone's suggestion..__. I think I'm late updating. Oh well, sorry. I wasn't focused on writing for the last two days. My sister just gave birth to a baby girl last Saturday and I spent whole weekend suggesting names and researching for her. Jeez, she's got 9 months to plan and never prepared anything at all until the baby was born. Oops, I talk too much.  
_

_Okay, everyone suggested to add Sei, so I did. But not what you will expect. I made this chapter shorter, I didn't go to details about the waterpark settings, it's not necessary to picture it out, so I tried to be less detailed. This is probably a little serious chapter.  
_

_Thank you for the reviews. This is all our story since it was not my idea alone. Thank you._

**I do not own Maria-sama ga miteru characters.**_  
_

* * *

Yumi went inside the bathroom. Her heart is beating uncontrollably fast. She was glad Sachiko easily gave in. If she had continued what she was doing earlier, she was so sure she can't control her desires anymore. She wants to punish Sachiko for misbehaving but it's also making a _pleasing effect_ on her too, it's really a very dangerous game she's playing.

"I'm glad I did not die from the heat. I need a shower." Yumi said to herself, relived with big sighs.

Yumi made sure she locked the bathroom door this time. She was a little paranoid; Sachiko surprises her all the time. She took off her clothes and proceeds to the shower area.

Sachiko waited for Yumi to be done with shower so she can go next. She's not a morning person so she went back under the covers. She wanted to go shower with Yumi and all those things she wanted to experience together with her love, but restrained herself for now. Beside she has a many years to spend with her, she could surely wait a few more years or months or days or hours or... Nah, she'll wait. It was a nice experience she thought. Yumi is really not holding back anymore. Though she knows her soeur was not ready and she felt it, Yumi was even trembling earlier.

"Onee-sama it's your turn. Please don't fall asleep again." Yumi said. She came out fully dressed, much to Sachiko's disappointment. Yumi was still drying her hair with a towel.

"Why? We don't need to get up. Come close love, cuddle with me." Sachiko lifts the covers high, gazing at Yumi from the bed, patting the space for Yumi.

"Didn't you promise we are going eat breakfast together with Sayako-obasama?" Yumi asked.

"I thought I already had breakfast, it was delicious in fact." Sachiko teased, giggling she still imagines it.

"Really? Then, if you don't get up now. You won't have anything anymore." Yumi countered blushing, she's getting used to this now. Sachiko suddenly got up. Yumi smiled.

"I'm going." Sachiko hurried to the bathroom door, then turns around walking back to where Yumi is and kissed her on the lips, short but warm and full of love. "I love you."

After shower, Sachiko got dressed, prepared herself since she is supposed to be at the breakfast table before 9am. It's almost nine, her whole family should be present now. For some reason she wanted to skip breakfast, but Yumi wants to eat. So, no choice she'll have to present Yumi formally to her father and grandfather.

Introduction was easy. Sachiko never went to details about her and Yumi's relationship. She just told him Yumi is her soeur. Which grandfather laughs off and disregard it. At the table Grandfather sat at the edge as the head of the family, Sachiko to his left then Yumi next to his granddaughter.

"So Yumi-chan, after you graduate high school where do you plan to study college?" Grandfather asked.

"Eh? It depends on where I would be accepted. I prefer a university within Tokyo." Yumi answered.

"Eh? Yumi, you did not plan to study at Lillian University?" Sachiko worried looked at her soeur. She didn't know Yumi's plans. All her dreams would be useless if Yumi is away from her.

"Eh… I'm not as smart as Onee-sama, so… um… I don't know if I would be accepted at Lillian University." Yumi embarrassed and blushed.

"So, Yumi never wants to live with me? And go to school together and—" Sachiko stopped, she noticed Yumi's look. Sayako can't help snickering on the side. Yumi's face was priceless from red to pale as a ghost. Tooru smiling at Yumi's reaction and Grandfather looking at Sachiko.

"I'm sorry. What I mean is… what I mean…" Sachiko lost for words. "I'm sorry."

"Would you like to study abroad Yumi-chan? I will pay for all your expenses." Grandfather offered.

"Eh?" Yumi shocked.

"Grandfather?" Sachiko confused. So this is his plans? He can't move her so he will move Yumi away instead.

"How about you consider my offer, Yumi-chan? You will have a brighter future with my assistance. Take any course you like. Any country: France, America or England, anywhere you like." Grandpa said. Sayako noticed her daughter is trembling from anger and verge of tears. Sachiko never showed a pained look. Today, she was clearly in pain and doesn't want to be away from Yumi.

Sachiko is prepared to leave her own family and home if Yumi says 'yes' to the offer. Her vision is becoming blurry. Her eyes that were deep in hue became dull and replaced with tears threatening to fall down.

"Thank you for the offer, grandfather." Yumi said and smiled. Everyone gasp, they didn't expect Yumi to answer right away. "But, I can't accept it. I have someone to take care of. Therefore, I want to stay in Japan and here in Tokyo." Yumi announced.

It shocked everyone. Sachiko was surprised the most but slowly a smile replaces all her pain, her eyes mellowed and all love showed her face. She probe for Yumi's hand and intertwined their fingers under the table.

"Is that so? Who is this person you want to throw away your future for?" Grandfather asked.

Yumi took the time. She got quiet and looked in grandfather's eyes intently. They all know who she loves, why is he asking her to move away? If it was the Yumi Fukuzawa two years ago, she would have wavered and lost confidence from this pressure. But she changed over the years. Yumi read this is his way giving up Sachiko to her care. He wants to know of her love for Sachiko. Should she show him or answer the question? Sachiko is looking at Yumi expectantly. Yumi returned Sachiko's smile and leaned in to close their gap, kissed her grande soeur on the lips slowly, lovingly. She pulled away, it happened on an impulse. Sachiko's face was cute that moment and wears a blank expression afterwards.

"That would be Ogasawara Sachiko. I love her more than words." Yumi answered looking at her Onee-sama's eyes who were very much surprise and a tinged of redness on her cheeks. "I will take care of Sachiko for the rest of my life."

A moment of silence, everyone was too shocked to see two women kissing. And also to the words that came after, a declaration of love. Looks like Yumi was prepared to accept her doom whatever the Ogasawara's will do about them. Even if losing Sachiko, she did not surrender. She fought for her love.

xxx

It was 10 am, guest came one after the other. First to arrive was Touko and Kanako, then followed by Rei and Yoshino. Shimako and Noriko were the last. And all members are present and ready to leave. They have two cars convoy, since they don't fit in one alone. They bid goodbye to the Ogasawara's.

In his home office, Grandfather smiled sitting on the chair it wasn't what he expected Yumi to do, but it seemed he underestimated _her_ love for his granddaughter. Yumi did not hesitate in expressing/showing her love, even vowed in front of them, it was very impressive. He would have been offended to a kiss between women. But Sachiko is very happy and contented. He is partially happy for her, partially sad for many reasons, but he won't interfere unless Yumi hurts Sachiko's feelings. He got up readied himself. He'll go visit the Fukuzawa's.

xxx

"So, they have everything that's got to do with water, huh? Swimming pool, water slides, hot tubs, wave pool, there's even a spa, a sauna and arcade for gamers. Oh, table tennis for younger kids. Look Yumi-san there's a high diving platform… Let's try this one." Yoshino said reading a pamphlet/map on the side with gleaming eyes.

"I also want to try this River Canyon… oh! it's a five-person raft." Yumi answered looking at her own map with the same glimmer.

"Yoshino, don't you dare jump on that platform." Rei disapproved the platform was at least 3 stories high.

"There's a private areas here for overnight lodging and a restaurant. Let us book a room to keep our belongings safe." Sachiko said, but she was only dragging Yumi with her.

"Onee-sama do we need to book a room, are we staying overnight?" Yumi confused.

"That's silly. We have school tomorrow; I just need a room to rest in case I get motion sick." Sachiko explained. The rest of the gang followed to the reception area. They've decided to get only one big room for everyone.

"Yuuumi-chan!" Sei jumped and hugged her from behind.

"Yaaah!" Yumi squealed, surprised at Sei.

Sachiko startled too but she forced a smile, though there was popped a vein in the back of her head. How in the world did Sei know where they are?

"I've missed you. You didn't tell me you are going out today." Sei complained, rubbing her face to Yumi's cheek.

"Gokigenyou Onee-sama." Shimako greeted smiling.

"Oh, Shimako you are here too? Sorry I didn't see you." Sei scratches the back of her head and grinning. She looked around and sees all current member of Yamayurikai are present. Plus the mechanical drill and the stick are present as well. They exchange greetings.

"Sei-sama, how did you get here?" Sachiko irritated since Sei has not remove a hand on Yumi.

"I came by car." Sei said, flashed a V sign and still has that big smile. "Why? Am I disturbing something Sachiko?"

"Yes." Sachiko said flat out in her face. "Now kindly remove your hands on Yumi." Inside her head has that sound of ticking time bomb and it's getting really annoying.

"Aw… come on Sachiko, I missed Yumi-chan. Lend her to me, I'll take her for the water slides." Sei grinned. "So-so, Youko is here as well. Eriko couldn't make it though." Sei informed in advance, she anticipated the questions.

"How did you know we are here Sei-sama?" Yumi asked smiling, she has calmed down now.

"I called your home and your brother told me where you will be today. Youko wanted to visit Sachiko, but she couldn't get through yesterday. She said Sachiko was probably very busy." Sei explained. Yumi giggled, Sachiko slightly blushed and looked away. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Yumi answered then smiled.

xxx

After lunch, they gathered by the pool area. Touko, Noriko and Shimako got on their each floating raft at the large pool, enjoying. Sei was dragging Yumi everywhere and all the rides she can find Rei, Kanako, and Yoshino with them. Sachiko sits besides Youko and talked about random things while drinking canned juice, they were left with a job babysitting the youngsters, making sure they won't drown. At 2pm and everyone returned to the tables the occupied.

"Eiaaah!" Yumi screamed, running towards Sachiko.

"Yumi?!" Sachiko heard Yumi's cry looked around and stood up. She sees Sei chasing Yumi from behind.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi cried but before she could reach Sachiko, Sei caught her and engulfed in a tight embrace. Sachiko was to shock at what Sei did, she was unable to move.

"You are such a baby Yumi-chan. See, you bought this swimsuit to tempt me didn't you?" Sei grinning. "Nice, you filled out Yumi-chan." Sei said while groping Yumi's breast. The latter was too red and even fighting Sei with all her might.

Sachiko popped another vein, fuming with anger mixed with jealousy, she was about to explode. She crushed the can of juice in her hand. She will not forgive anyone touching what is hers. Those breast are exclusively for her pleasure alone. Sachiko aimed and threw the can purposely and it hit Sei on the head, _'Bullseye'_. Youko was shocked and those who have seen it would not think Ogasawara Sachiko would be able to lose all her refined manners, ethics and become so childish to throw something at the enemy.

"Ouch!" Sei complained. "Who throw that at me?" Sei looked around. And let go of her captive. Yumi was too shocked and Sachiko is too angry.

"Step away from Yumi, Sei-sama. And I won't drown you to that pool or hang you naked upside down on that platform." Sachiko threatened, glaring deadly to Sei.

"Aw Sachiko, you want to see my naked body?" Sei teased. "I wouldn't mind if it's Yumi-chan though."

"Don't provoke me Sei-sama. You don't know what I'm capable of." Sachiko warned her again.

"… it was a joke. Sorry." Sei reasoned, a little bit frightened. Sachiko is capable of anything expected of her.

"Onee-sama," Yumi run towards her girlfriend and embraced Sachiko. She can't let Sachiko blow a fuse. Sachiko then shoved Yumi against her chest possessively. "Please calm down, Sachiko." Yumi whispered. Sachiko looked at her then back to Sei.

"Hmmn… sorry, sorry. I will behave." Sei apologized. "Let's make up by playing a game Sachiko." Sei smiled.

"Is this a challenge?" Sachiko asked. "I warn you not to touch Yumi again."

"I won't touch Yumi-chan." Sei said that because she suspected something is going on the way Yumi and Sachiko looking at each other. "It's just a simple game."

"Quit it Sei." Youko seeing Sachiko is really going to kill Sei now.

"What kind of game Sei-sama?" Yumi asked, Sei is a dear friend to her too. She doesn't want Sachiko or Sei to have a rift in between them.

"Don't worry it's a fun game." Sei smiled mischievously. "Yumi-chan will be Sachiko's partner. I'll take Youko." Sei stated.

"Wait a minute, I did not consent to this game Sei, do not assume I will agree to you." Youko complained.

"Hehehe" Sei whispered something in Youko's ear which the latter shocked and then nodded. "Everyone gather around, let's play a game. Let us go to a more private area." Sei started ordering around.

* * *

_I think I rushed everything up about Yumi and Sachiko's relationship with their parents. Well I'd like to get over with that problem soon. So this is what a story will look like without proper outline._

_Please let me know if you like or dislike anything. I'll change it if something comes to mind. It's the best I can think of. huhuhu Next chapter is titled "Lipstick", is it weird?  
_


	13. Lipstick

**A/N: **_I had fun reading reviews. Thank you. But, You people are too naughty. LOL Don't expect too much.  
_

**I don't own Maria-sama ga miteru characters.**

* * *

Sachiko has not stopped sending deadly glare to Sei. Everyone has gathered around them already. Her shirt got soaked too, since Yumi is hugging her in wet clothes from the waterslides. By the way she has not seen Yumi in bikini yet; when they got to the park it was not necessary to change into swimsuits. There goes her purchase, but doesn't matter. She thought of waiting later on the changing room so she can tease Yumi again. But seeing Sei got to her petite soeur first before she does makes her blood boil. What else have she been missing? Why is she always second in almost everything? And how in the world did Sei knows Yumi is wearing a swimsuit anyway?

"Wait a minute Sei." Youko meddled. "Sachiko I understand Sei has gone too far, but you don't have to be so severe."

"I don't like it when she touches my imouto. Why does she have to chase and grope Yumi?" Sachiko is blazing a fighting aura.

"Yumi-chan won't take her shirt off even if she wore a sexy two-piece underneath." Sei reasoned. "She could get sick and I was just worried."

Sachiko looked at her petite soeur. Yumi has wet clothes on sticking to the waist only shows her every curve. Yumi is so sexy like this, Sachiko thought. No wonder it's tempting to touch. Also the red swimsuit does sticks out of a yellow t-shirt. She should have gone water sliding with them, but the thought of a back-to-back curves and drops from six stories high slide. No way.

"Yumi-chan, why are you wearing a shirt over your swimsuit?" Youko asked. Well everyone else is wearing their bikinis except her and Sachiko since they have not gone swimming yet.

"Eh? I… I…" Yumi stammered. "It's embarrassing." Yumi blushed thoroughly.

"Why?" Youko asked they are all women here except a few old men very far away from them.

"Eh? Why, you ask? Well then." Yumi said having second thoughts, letting go of her hold to her Onee-sama. "I'll take it off myself."

"Here." Sachiko grabbed her towel and put it around Yumi and hugged her again possessively. "Sei-sama, I will take care of Yumi, it is no longer your concern. Excuse us." She laced her hands with Yumi's and left everyone. Youko frowned and Sei looked appalled; Sachiko has more become overprotective and possessive of Yumi.

"Rei, what is going on with Yumi and Sachiko?" Youko asked. "I know they are close, but something is different. If what Sei told me is true, I have more the right to know about my family members."

"Eh? I think you better asked them yourself Youko-sama." Rei responded.

"So, you just told us. There is something going on." Sei grinned. "I thought so; Sachiko is in love with Yumi-chan. It's very obvious now. Damn, she can throw, it does hurt a lot. That can juice must be half full." Sei complained while feeling her bump on the head.

xxx

Sachiko ushered Yumi back to their room. She just can't erase that image of Sei touching Yumi. She wanted to erase that very unpleasant memory. Yumi is hers. No one can have Yumi but her.

"Sachiko, what's wrong?" Yumi asked as she felt Sachiko's grip becomes tighter almost crushing her hand.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you love?" Sachiko slowly lessened her grip.

"No. I'm sorry about Sei-sama. She saw my swimsuit when we were on the raft dropping—" Yumi tried to explain but stopped by Sachiko's finger.

"It's ok. Where did she grab you?" Sachiko asked pulling Yumi inside the room and locked it.

"Eh? Why?" Yumi asked, embarrassed.

"I just want to know. How did she touch you?" Sachiko asked again facing Yumi.

"She was just trying to get my t-shirt off. And grabs my… you saw what happened next." Yumi blushed.

"Did she also grope you while on the raft?" Sachiko asked again. "Did you enjoy it?"

"What? She did not touch me during our ride." Yumi confused with the last question. "I did enjoy the ride. Why are you asking this? Are you jealous?"

"Yes." Sachiko admitted. "Why am I always second when it comes to you?"

"What? Second to what, I don't understand." Yumi asked.

"Touko-chan was the first to be in your room. Sei-sama was the first to see you on the two-piece I bought you. What else do I don't know Yumi? I don't like being jealous." Sachiko said pushed Yumi against the door, pinning her.

"Eh? W-whatever happened in my past is not something I can erase Onee-sama, so I'm sure there are other things I did and you are not the first. But everything happened on circumstances. Please don't be jealous. No one can come before you from now on." Yumi said trying to appease Sachiko's anger. "You are my first and only love that is true. I love you so much."

"I.... I want to erase every touch Sei did. I'm sorry I can't help it. I love you so much Yumi." Sachiko dropped her head on Yumi's embraced her slowly. She then slowly lifted Yumi's shirt and run her hands on Yumi's back.

"You have my heart, body and soul." Yumi professed her love again. As her body burn with every little movements Sachiko makes under her wet clothes.

"Can I take off your shirt? Can I see you in your bikini?" Sachiko asked. Yumi nodded, blushing. And move the shirt upwards taking it off from her beloved. It's not the first time she seen Yumi's exposed body but every time she always wonder how beautiful Yumi is. "You are beautiful my love, so beautiful."

"You are more beautiful, Sachiko. Touch me here, if you want." Yumi move her hand over her breast. "You want to erase Sei-sama's touch, right?" Yumi asked and Sachiko nodded.

"Can I kiss you here too?" Sachiko slowly untying the strings on Yumi's top. Smiling while groping Yumi's breast.

"Do you really want me to answer that, Ogasawara Sachiko?" Yumi started giggling. She must have fallen in one of Sachiko's pranks again. Sometimes she can't help but think how sly Sachiko can be and use any situation to her advantage.

"Come and live with me Yumi." Sachiko smiled asked again.

"I… I…" Yumi lost for words. Sachiko was serious all along. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay, when I turn 18. I have to tell my family first, about us." She has not said anything to her parents and she feared they're not going to accept their relationship. So she needs a lot of mental and emotional preparation, if she'll let her family know.

"I will stay beside you, when you do." Sachiko let go of the previous activity and slowly guides Yumi to one of the queen size bed.

"S-Sachiko, what are you doing?" Yumi asked nervously. Sachiko sat down on the bed and pulled Yumi with her.

"Erasing Sei's touch, I want you to enjoy mine best." Sachiko said, hastily pressed their lips together. She doesn't want to listen to Yumi making excuses, though she is no longer jealous she just wants to touch/feel Yumi, smell her, taste her… and deepened her kiss on her petite soeur. She'll enjoy herself today. This was her main reason coming here.

A few minutes later. Yumi can't stop herself anymore, her body won't follow her commands even responds positively to Sachiko's touch and even cradled her Onee-sama's head pressing slightly to her lips. She wanted to complain but all her throaty response comes short to "Ahn…" or "Mmn…" or "ahh…" Sachiko only gives her few seconds to breathe between kisses. Then fervently and impatiently kiss her again, having tongue fights, while hands were playing down on her nipples. Where and when did Sachiko learn this?

_'__I love you so much. Did I please you like this? __I'll make you scream my name Yumi. You will not think of anyone other than me. Hmmn… Is this your soft spot Yumi? I'll find all your weakness soon my love.' _Sachiko's thoughts. _'I'm going crazy with your cries. Don't stop.' _

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sachiko groaned and broke the kiss. She forgot they have other company. Looked at the door and heard Rei calling her name outside. She quickly scrambled to pick up Yumi's top and helps her soeur put it back on. Yumi started giggling, she very much embarrassed. But Sachiko is as red as she could get too trying to compose herself by acting indifferent.

"Please go put on a robe Yumi." Sachiko said and fixes the bed.

"Okay." Yumi said, going through her things.

xxx

"Are you sure they're here Rei?" Youko asked.

"Yes, we've check the shower stalls near the pool area." Rei answered. "Sachiko got the only key to the room. I forgot mine and it's inside." Just as Rei finished explaining, Sachiko opened the door on the large family suite. The place has a two queen size bed and a living area, full-size sofa & two TV's.

"Sachiko? You didn't come back. We were worried." Youko entered the room. And the rest of the group followed after. Yumi just sits silently down on the sofa wearing a robe.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama, I got distracted." Sachiko answered.

"Hehehe Distracted. That's a nice way to put it." Sei commented. "Nani, Yumi-chan you are too quiet? Something's smells fishy."

"Nothing is suspicious, Sei-sama. Thanks to you I got punished." Yumi stated.

"Oh? I didn't think Sachiko has it in her to punish her beloved imouto." Sei teased. "Well I will find out your secret soon, Yumi-chan.

"There is no secret, Sei-sama. I am not hiding anything." Yumi replied.

"Yeah? Let's play a game then." Sei gave a roguish grin. "Sachiko too, let's play."

"Why must I need to participate in this game?" Sachiko asked.

"Let's see, I promise not to touch Yumi-chan unnecessarily if you win." Sei bargained.

"It's a deal." Sachiko said though she's seriously annoyed for being disturbed.

"Well then it's settled." Sei grinned mischievously. "Okay, go by pairs over there. Decide which one of you plays the princess and which one plays the prince."

"A Prince…?" Yumi confused.

"And a princess…?" Shimako continued.

"Yes. Have you played the game 60 Seconds in Heaven?" Sei asked. Everyone shook their head. Right! How can they? They go to a Catholic school. That game is something Sei played when she was younger.

"Then let me explain. It's a kissing game but since we don't have boys there is nothing really wrong kissing a friend right? The game is simple. We only need a lipstick. I'm sure Sachiko, Rei and Youko has one. I have one I can lend to Shimako. The rule is to kiss as many times as possible on any area of exposed skin the face, neck, arms, etc. leaving a visible lip prints for each kiss. The pair that has the most lip prints wins." Sei looked around and everyone seems shock.

"Tell me now if you don't like my game Sachiko. Then I will pursue Yumi-chan relentlessly." Sei added.

"I have no objections. I will not lose to you." Sachiko is getting fired up.

"What's in it for us Sei-sama?" Yoshino tried milking Sei.

"An all expense paid date with your choice of partner." Sei replied. "But I'm going to _twist the game_. We'll make it a three-minute time instead of 60-seconds. Plus we all perform together here, in front of witnesses. So no one can cheat. No need for closets or bathroom." Sei said. Seeing everyone was shock only Sachiko is calm.

"Hmmn… okay." Youko wanted to protest but, she'll have to go with Sei's plans she must prove Sei's suspicions are wrong.

"What will the prince and princess do?" Yumi asked.

"The princess job is to put on the lipstick to your prince. The prince will do the kissing no hands involved and only have 3 minutes to rush kisses to your princess." Sei explained. "Yumi-chan seems not bothered by this?"

"It is not something to be bothered about Sei-sama." Yumi answered. "Onee-sama, which roles do you like?"

"I'll be the prince then." Sachiko smiled playfully. She is going to show Sei not to mess with her or Yumi. "Please take your robe off Yumi." Sachiko ordered.

"Okay." Yumi blushed. For some reason she's excited again. And took her robe off and let it fall on the floor, kicked it on the side. Everyone gape, it's the first time they've seen Yumi in bathing suit. Yumi blushed even more seeing everyone looking at her. Sachiko had fallen in love with that soft, smooth, pale-white skin too. Is she really different? Well her bathing suit is different since Sachiko picked it personally.

"Please stop staring at Yumi. Let's get on with your game Sei-sama." Sachiko blocked everyone's view.

"Oh...sorry, I see. You two already agreed." Sei grinned.

"Yumi, I wouldn't hold back on anything." Sachiko warned. "May the best player wins, Sei-sama." Sachiko smirked.

"Yes, yes. So, anyone want to back out now?" Sei asked. Participants remained quiet.

"What must I do?" Touko standing on the side.

"Since you are still young, you'll be our judge and the other one can watch the timer." Sei instructed.

"Okay." Touko agreed. Kanako nodded.

Each pair at least 3-5 feet apart, forming a square. Youko and Sei are paired. Sachiko and Yumi, Rei and Yoshino last are Shimako and Noriko. The princesses have the lipstick ready. Touko nodded to Kanako which also nods back, she held a timer in hand.

"Ready? When I say 'go' you start." Touko said she got excited too, looks like a fun game only if she had a better partner.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!" Touko yelled. And the battle begins.

Yumi smiled as she traced Sachiko's lips. She started giggling since her Onee-sama had a serious but excited face. Same as Youko, she started laughing since Sei looks like a child that smeared everything on the face. Yoshino was the prince and started kissing Rei on the arms. She can't stop a smile; Rei is shivering every time her lip touches her skin. Shimako covered her lips after putting the lipstick on Noriko. She may have over done it. It was very thick on Noriko's lips.

"Stop laughing Yumi, please hurry up." Sachiko getting impatient, she doesn't like losing to Sei.

"Sorry. You are too serious Sachiko." Yumi amused, she forgot to address her as Onee-sama. Sei and Youko looked at the pair but didn't say anything.

"I don't want to lose, love." Sachiko answered. Since she was done, she lowered herself to Yumi's navel and started kissing there. She got at least three lip marks. Youko understood now what Sei meant when she said _'they're a couple in love._'

"Onee-sama, that tickles." Yumi complained.

"Lipstick." Sachiko asked.

"Hai. Do you have to kiss me there?" Yumi asked very turned on.

"Yes. It's soft here." Sachiko started giggling.

"You two are talkative when you're making love, don't you?" Sei asked trying to catch them, to confess. She only trailed kisses on Youko's arms and few on the cheeks.

"No. We haven't done that." Sachiko admitted. And everyone stopped to look at them. Sachiko is enjoying and Yumi blushing keeping eye on Sachiko's movements.

"When did you two start dating?" Sei asked again. Sachiko was busy didn't answer and Yumi putting lipstick on her prince.

"They started a week ago, as far as I know." Yoshino answered for them and continued.

"You knew, Yoshino-san?" Shimako asked and stopped playing and looked at the other pairs still playing.

"Not only that I knew. I witnessed Yumi's confession." Yoshino answered. "I would have told you if Yumi-san didn't stop me."

"Please keep quiet, Yoshino-san." Yumi wailed blushing more. She had at least 20 kiss marks on her front already. "Hurry up Onee-sama, this is embarrassing." Yumi said blushing, dampening her burning desire.

"Yumi, if you want more kisses all you have to do is ask, you know." Sachiko teased. She moves upwards. Trailing Yumi with kisses on the arm going up to the neck, they are in such harmony. Sachiko has forgotten the contest and just keeps kissing leaving lipstick marks on her beloved.

"You are the one who's enjoying tormenting me." Yumi put on more lipstick on her Onee-sama.

"Sei, let's stop. I can't do this anymore." Youko complained. She just watched as Sachiko's gently, possessively, lovingly kissed Yumi. So Sachiko is in love with Yumi from the start, that's why only to Yumi she opens up and only to Yumi she vents her anger/frustration. That's why only Yumi can reach her, comfort her, only Yumi she allowed herself to be true. The sweet, kind and loving part of Sachiko, she only showed to Yumi.

"Who confessed first?" Sei got curious and just watches as Sachiko and Yumi continued playing.

"Onee-sama did." Yumi answered which gave another shock everyone who doesn't know.

"10 seconds left." Touko warned. Kanako was too shock.

"Be still love." Sachiko whispered and trace kiss marks on the cheeks and forehead then last on the lips. Yumi was shocked. "Hold on, more lipstick." Sachiko asked. After it was done she kissed Yumi's lips again then smiled.

"Time's up." Touko said.

"Did I win Sei-sama?" Sachiko asked as she almost covered Yumi with kisses. "Do I start counting now?"

"I give up. You win." Sei smiled gently.

"What about your engagement Sachiko-sama?" Noriko asked.

"What about it?" Sachiko asked back. "We haven't planned much yet."

"Sachiko-oneesama she meant the one to Suguru-oniisama." Touko said.

"I cancelled it, since it was just based on my childhood promise to him." Sachiko smiled. "Yoshino-chan how many did you mark?"

"We have 44. How much did you get Sachiko-sama?" Yoshino asked.

"55. We won. Yoshino-chan can have the all expense paid date." Sachiko said. "I'll hold you to your promise Sei-sama. Please don't touch _my beloved_ petite soeur, improperly again."

xxx

It's going to be dusk soon and everyone went on their separate ways. Sachiko takes Yumi back to the Fukuzawa home. She's being silent all the way. It's going to be back to her normal routine again, back to her lonely empty room, sleeping alone at night and waking up alone in the morning. How is she going to survive without Yumi tonight?

* * *

_Thanks for the dropping by.  
_

_Ah, reviewed it, probably missing more emotion or conversation at the end part. I'll just write it for next chapter. Happy Holidays to those going on vacation early. Bring some gifts for me. I'll be expecting it. Thanks. LOL  
_


	14. Meeting

**A/N:** _Sorry. I have no excuse being late. I was lazy, and having a cold weather makes me want to sleep all day._

_This probably the serious part of my story. _

**Maria-sama ga Miteru does not belong to me. I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

Another few miles and Yumi goes back to her family. Sachiko wished the day never ends or tomorrow will come sooner. It was about 6 o'clock in the evening, but it's dark already. The sun sets early today.

"You are too quiet Onee-sama, is something bothering you?" Yumi asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine Yumi, just thinking of reviewing my notes for tomorrow's classes." Sachiko replied unwilling to make a move, face looking out to the window of the car. She's thinking of what her Onee-sama said.

"Are you sure it is not something what Youko-sama said to you?" Yumi asked worried, when it comes to Sachiko she is always uneasy and the latter did not respond just smiled.

"_Sachiko, can I have a moment with you?" Youko asked. Sei gave up and just teased Yumi about having a girlfriend. They started playing another game with the younger ones involved._

"_Sure, what is it about Onee-sama?" Sachiko turned and acknowledges Youko tapping her shoulder._

"_We'll talk outside. Please follow me." Youko said. Sachiko took a quick look at Yumi who's busying playing games with the others. _

_After the door shut, she turned to face Youko who's waiting for her outside the door. She can't read Youko's way of thinking. Sachiko isn't sure if her Onee-sama is happy or sad for her. Well whatever, she has never really asked for everyone's approval of her relationship._

"_Are you okay, Sachiko?" Youko asked._

"_I am fine Onee-sama, thank you." Sachiko answered. "What is it that you want to talk about?"_

"_Did you tell your family about you and Yumi-chan's relationship?" Youko asked._

"_Yes." Sachiko replied. "Mother discovered it."_

"_And?" Youko asked._

"_My whole family knows and accepts Yumi. I'm sure my Grandfather likes Yumi too."_

"_What about Yumi's family?" Youko asked again. "Do they know?"_

"_....No, not yet." Sachiko answered. "But Yumi will let them know soon. And I will stand beside her when she's ready."_

"_I see… I'm happy for you both. But, please be careful Sachiko, you are the current Rosa Chinensis and the role model of most students at Lillian. So let me remind you to be cautious with your actions and do not rush things. You can be very impatient at times. I know these because I'm still your Onee-sama and you are my beloved imouto. You and Yumi-chan are my family and I will support you all the way." Youko said. _

"Onee-sama we're here. Would you like to come in?" Yumi said and brought Sachiko back to the present.

"Sure. I'd like to greet your parents." Sachiko smiled gently. "Why is it dark, Yumi?" She asked looking at the Fukuzawa house.

"I was wondering that myself. They're supposed to be home today." Yumi said looking at their house. "Let's go." Without looking at her girlfriend Yumi grabbed Sachiko's hand and opened the car door to her side.

Yumi was leading her Onee-sama to her home. The driver placed Yumi's bag near the door, Sachiko instructed him to wait at the car.

"Hmmn… It's locked. I didn't bring a key." Yumi mumbled talking to herself standing on the front door. "Mom always hides a spare somewhere here." She said looking under the flowerpots.

"Did you find it?" Sachiko asked. Half praying Yumi won't find a key so she can take her girlfriend home tonight. That way she won't have to sleep alone.

"No." Yumi said.

"Yes!" Sachiko said, very happy.

"What?" Yumi confused.

"Nothing. Are you sure it's not there?" Sachiko asked.

"I can't see in the dark, I'm not sure. Anyway, Yuuki should be home any minute. I'll just wait for him here." Yumi said looking at her watch. "I'm sorry we can't go in after all, Onee-sama. My parents must be out with relatives." Yumi said dusting and sitting down on their front porch.

"Okay then I'll wait with you." Sachiko said sitting down holding Yumi's hand. "I'll keep you safe until Yuuki-san arrives." Part of her is celebrating Yumi will surely come back with her to the mansion.

"But don't you need to be home before 7pm?" Yumi protested. She remembered Sayako asking Sachiko to come home before dinner.

"It's okay. I want to stay with you." Sachiko said. She expected Yumi to ask her to go. Well she isn't going unless Yumi comes home with her. She praying again Yuuki isn't coming home anytime soon. "Are you cold Yumi?" She asked, well the night wind is getting colder.

"I'm not cold but if you want an embrace, you don't have to make excuses." Yumi said jokingly, looking up to the stars.

"My, how daring of you to say that to your Onee-sama. Don't regret those words later on." Sachiko teased and embraced Yumi.

"I won't. I like being close to you too Onee-sama." Yumi said and snuggled closer.

"Is that so? We'll never be apart from now on, love. I promise." Sachiko replied.

"Was it right revealing our relationship to everyone?" Yumi asked. "I don't know how to act tomorrow." Yumi said leaning her head on Sachiko's shoulder.

"I was thinking of the same thing earlier, but I think its fine that they know. That way we don't have to be so cautious around them. But I will still be your Onee-sama and Rosa Chinensis so we should be careful outside of Yamayurikai." Sachiko said.

"I am fine as long as you keep your hands to yourself." Yumi teased.

"Well if you promise not to act so cute and sexy, I won't touch you at all." Sachiko countered.

"Sexy? You must be blind Onee-sama." Yumi smiled. "Yuuki isn't coming home, is he?"

"I don't know. But I'm not leaving you alone here. Let's go, Yumi. You sleep with me tonight." Sachiko grinned bigger.

"That's fine. I can always prepare something different tomorrow." Yumi said laughing. She likes this part of Sachiko, she won't admit it but she loves it.

xxx

Yumi paled when they arrived at the large living room of the Ogasawara's. Sachiko seems to be speechless and shocked too. Yes, she told herself to be prepared about letting her family know about her relationship with her Onee-sama, but she did not exactly prepare herself for this. Why is her family here at the Ogasawara Mansion? What is going on?

Even Yuuki is here, her mother sits across Sayako. Her dad across Tooru and Sachiko's grandfather is at the middle. They all fell silent when the butler announced Sachiko's arrival. And when Yumi and Sachiko showed up, Yumi's mom is crying and Yuuki consoling his mother. Yuuichiro, Yumi's father rubbing Miki's back.

"Onee-sama, can I talk to you outside? Excuse us." Yumi bowed and turned right away and dragged Sachiko with her. They were almost speed walking just to get away from everyone's view. She's not ready for this confrontation.

"What is going on Yumi?" Sachiko asked when they were at the corner hallway hiding. She's very confused of what's going on. Was Yumi's family worried where Yumi was?

"I was going ask the same. Why are my parents here? Even Yuuki is here too. What is going on Onee-sama?" Yumi asked peeking on the corner. "Why is my mother crying?"

"This is unbecoming Yumi. Let's go, we should not hide here. We did not do anything wrong." Sachiko said. She doesn't even know what's going on yet, but instincts told her it's something big and something to do with her grandfather.

"But…" Yumi protested.

"Do not worry. I am here with you." Sachiko smiled though she is scared herself; she'll have to be strong for Yumi and started walking towards the living area taking Yumi's hand and not letting go. "Good evening." Sachiko greeted and bowed when they reached to everyone. "Pardon our behavior earlier—"

"Sachiko-chan..." Miki stood up and embrace Sachiko that surprised the latter but she accepted and patted Miki's back. Sachiko was clearly confused. "Yumi-chan… come closer dear." Miki asked and Yumi inched closer, her mother still sobbing.

"What is going on mom?" Yumi worried. "Why is everyone here?" She whispered, when she felt her mother embraced her too. "Please don't cry." Her heart is racing fast, mixed feelings of fear and panic.

"I'm just happy Yumi-chan." Miki kissed her daughter on the forehead and cupped Sachiko's cheek, then went back to her seat.

"Well then, how are we going to do this Sayako-sama?" Miki asked leaving both teens perplexed. "Where do my Yumi stays?"

"What? What is going on?" Yumi panicked. "Mom, please tell me what is this about?"

"Let me explain Yumi-chan. I'd like to adopt you and be my heir aside from Sachiko." Grandfather said. "I asked your parents for this. Now, I will ask for your answer would you be willing to be an Ogasawara?"

"Eh? W-why?" Yumi asked. She dreaded the answer. Praying that grandfather would not spill the beans and tell her family how she boldly confessed her love in front of the Ogasawara's earlier.

"Grandfather, why are you doing this?" Sachiko asked irritated.

"Did you not want me to?" Grandfather asked. "I thought you said you're in love with each other."

"…." Yumi and Sachiko were blushing, speechless. Yumi looked at her family and seem to be indifferent about the announcement. They didn't show any sign of disgust or outrage or horrified. What is going on?

"Please give them a chance father. Let them decide and talk first." Sayako interjected. "But if Yumi-chan decides to accept, I want her to live here for awhile until they have their own place to stay. I want to teach her flower arranging or have piano lessons." She added. "That way she will be prepared."

"Prepared for what mother?" Sachiko was able to gain back composure.

"To be formally introduced to the whole clan. I am sure people will scrutinize your soeur and you will hear unwelcomed comments. Yumi-chan will have to go through training Sachiko. You did not consider this far right?" Sayako explained. "In order to hide the real relationship between you two our families decides to do this and it's the only way for you to be together."

"Isn't this asking for more attention than it is? But I understand why you take such action. I appreciate your concern. But we are not ready for this." Sachiko said.

"Sachiko-chan, I'm sorry we overrode your decision but your parents are right. We hope to settle into agreement before the public knows this. I have no intention of separating you two. I know Yumi has been in love with you for a long time. That's why we do this to protect our daughters." Yuuichiro said.

"You knew?" Yumi shocked. "Why did you not say anything?"

"It was not necessary. We are family and we support each other. I am not the kind of father to push your happiness aside for my own pride and reputation. My children are always my priority and your happiness is my happiness." Yuuichiro said smiling.

Yumi slowly moves towards her father and knelt in front tears starts to fall. "I'm sorry for hiding my relationship I have with Onee-sama. I did not think it bring much trouble for both our families. I would not blame you if you dislike me or my true nature. I just can't stop falling in love with Sachiko. I'm sorry if I bring you shame. And thank you for accepting me."

"I'm not disappointed in you. It just happens that you love someone same gender as you. But that aside, there is nothing wrong loving someone so completely." Yumi's dad said and brought her to an embrace.

"But I don't understand, why you are decided to just give me away?" Yumi sulking. "Are you perhaps angry at me dad?" Everyone start into fits of giggle. What is going on? Did she ask the wrong question?

"Will you be able to love another aside from my granddaughter, Yumi-chan?" Grandpa asked. "I don't think so, I did not say you will be perfect and everything is a smooth sailing. But I am sure you will not leave each other and I can see Sachiko is happiest with you."

After a long conversation, Yumi accepted the offer. It was easier that way. She is now under the Ogasawara's though she requested not to change her last name. They have no problem with it. Her being adopted daughter to them was for formality sake. Then their parents went into arguments if they should do a private ceremony. Both mothers wanted it and discussion went on even during dinner. Tooru wanted to buy Sachiko a separate house when she graduates high school and Yuuichiro wanted to design the house for Yumi, so it was eventful evening.

Secretly Sachiko is rejoicing but the usual she's not showing it. Well everything in the agreements made between parties did not go inside her head. All she knows Yumi accepted to be with her, and so that means Yumi gets to sleep with her every night from now on. And maybe she can move a step forward in their relationship. Now she can do more intimate stuff with her love.

xxx

"Yumi, are you nervous?" Sachiko asked.

"Who wouldn't? It only means you've got free reign over me." Yumi replied.

"You don't like this position love?" Sachiko asked teasingly.

"Onee-sama quit sounding like a pervert. There is nothing wrong with this now, is there?" Yumi complained.

"Okay. Slowly, gently press the G…" Sachiko said.

"You are putting ideas to my mind, Sachiko. You are not exactly safe with me you know." Yumi warned.

"Key." Sachiko finished. "Alright now. Let's do it again from the top. This time if you make a mistake I will punish you, Yumi." Sachiko said sitting beside Yumi at the Grand piano. Sachiko is teaching her a little sister a simple piece before they go to bed, since Sayako wants Yumi to start as early as possible. Of course Sachiko presented herself to teach Yumi most of the stuff.

Yumi's going have another long night with Sachiko and her playfulness showing already. But Yumi has always something prepared to counter it in the morning. It's not like she has no right over her loves body. In fact she'll play with her tomorrow, she decided for that. Just now.

* * *

_I'm making another mess on my story. LOL We shall see where it takes me next. Should I skip the training and just go to Valentine's Day event?_

_I don't know where to stop or how to end the story exactly. _

_Anyway, Happy holidays to all. :)  
_


	15. Lesson

**A/N:** _Okay, I already made half of the story when you guys suggested not to include training. I thought it was a waste to change all that. I will not include training next chapter, though it was an idea to deepen their relationship. Well I just continued this part. Have fun._

**WARNING:**_ Good kids should not read this ages 16 under.  
_

**I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru characters.  
**

* * *

Monday, four o'clock in the morning and Yumi is still wide awake. Nope, she was not able to fall asleep at all, with big circles under her eyes, is this how she's going to present herself today? No she has to get some sleep at least an hour or so. School doesn't start until 8:00am, and lucky her they don't have a meeting in the morning. So it's fine. Unfortunately no matter how much she tried she can't sleep. Who can fall asleep like this? She's going to make Sachiko pay for all this, and that Goddess/Seductress Onee-sama of hers is sleeping soundly beside her, without a care in the world. It was Sachiko's fault, no it's not… It was her own carelessness that kept her awake all night. She shouldn't have initiated that bet. Not that, Sachiko did anything to her. But who can sleep with someone uncharacteristically just drape their legs on top of her, aside from the thin piece of panty that only covers a certain part, the rest of her perpetrator is very much bare.

Is this heaven or hell? Such a torture, she could just molest her girlfriend right there. But that would be inappropriate, not to mention it's a crime. Spending a whole night debating what to do, she never really thought this far. She'd seen in movies of how two people make love, educated in sex education and she has the general idea how to seduce someone… but then how do you make love with a woman? Before that, how do you exactly behave in this kind of situation? Maybe she should take extra lessons for pleasing women? No. That is unbecoming as Sachiko would say. And if her partner finds out that she is looking for information somewhere else, would she be jealous? Oh yes, that's for sure.

Anyway what's with her Onee-sama? How can she just sleep at a time like this? Does Sachiko trust her this much and just lay there so vulnerable, like a juicy meat served in front of a hungry wolf? This is really asking for trouble, she was the one supposed to be the victor in their bet, but she was the one suffering instead. Anyway what to do? Should she slid away slowly or just give in and kiss Sachiko until she wakes up? But then she doesn't want to wake up the sleeping princess.

Somehow she regretted her actions last night. How did this happen anyway? She was left by her parents at the Ogasawara Mansion; they sent her uniform needed for school only. Then Sachiko wants her to play the piano. She didn't mind it was early then. But then her girlfriend keeps making suggestive comments and it distracts her every time. And then:

"_Please stop saying things that are not on the music sheet, Onee-sama." Yumi complained._

"_Was it not there?" Sachiko asked feigned innocence. "What were you thinking then, Yumi?"_

"_That sometimes I think you have few loose screws." Yumi answered honestly. "But I love you. And I hate to admit it but I like it…. Sometimes." Yumi blushed._

"_Sometimes, only?" Sachiko asked. "I only showed this part of me to you. I have long discovered why you are comfortable with Sei-sama than with me. You like her because she's playful. I want to be close to you too then, but every time I do. I can't make it right." Sachiko admitted her insecurities._

"_Is that why you act like Sei-sama now?" Yumi asked. She didn't know that part of Sachiko._

"_No. I am just myself, I don't think of rules when I'm with you. I act on my feelings and this is the real me." Sachiko smiled. "Do you not like me, like this?" _

"_Even if you are the ethereal goddess or the queen of wrath, I still love you. I like every part of you, now and then. My feelings would never change." Yumi said and concentrated on her playing the piano._

"_Thank you. I love you too and my feelings are endless." Sachiko said. "Now concentrate Yumi. One more time and each time you make a mistake I will take a piece of your clothing off."_

"_You wouldn't." Yumi brushed off._

"_Dare me?" Sachiko challenged._

"_Well then, you can take a piece of my clothes off for each mistake I'll make. But if I played the whole piece before I'm completely bare, you will be sleeping naked tonight." Yumi initiated a challenge, though she meant it as a joke._

"_Agreed." Sachiko smiled excitedly._

_Oh well, Lady Luck was on Yumi's side. She did not make many mistakes and Sachiko only took off her ribbons and let her hair down, one sock was taken off too. Other than that Yumi is safe. And Sachiko applauded for her first success. But when they were done with practice, Sachiko started taking off all her clothes and it shocked Yumi. Scrambling to cover her girlfriend before anyone comes inside the music room. She dragged Sachiko to her own bedroom. And her willing Onee-sama just laughed at her. What the?! It did not stop there. As soon was Yumi closed the bedroom door. Sachiko took off the rest of her clothes. Leaving Yumi gaping._

"_Mon Chéri, you are too reserved." Sachiko mused. "Come, don't deny yourself any longer." She said giggling._

"_I take back what I said earlier. Please put on back your clothes, Sachiko." Yumi said covering her mouth. She turned around and closed her eyes. She had seen Sachiko's naked upper half before and she was only getting used to negating those intense feelings to dive in and ravish her girlfriend. Now Sachiko just added the lower part of her body for Yumi's fantasies. Yumi turned red from head to toe, she felt sizzling herself._

"_If you want it back on. You have to put it back yourself." Sachiko amused at Yumi's reaction._

"_You are really making this harder for me." Yumi said. "You will pay for this next time you wake, Sachiko."_

"_I'm only keeping my promise, my love. Remember you issued the challenge." Sachiko said going to the bathroom door, before she opened it. She added. "I'm not denying you my body, love. All of me am yours anyway."_

_After the while her Onee-sama came out the bathroom fully refreshed with robe on. And Yumi thought she was only playing earlier, and finally given up on sleeping naked. Well she guessed wrong. It was the beginning of her suffering._

_When they were ready for bed, Sachiko took off the robe and leave Yumi open-mouthed again. Sachiko ignored her ogling and went under the covers. When Yumi regained her composure, she went rustling in Sachiko's dresser drawer to find underwear. Scared to even touch a piece inside the drawer, they all looked very expensive. And when Yumi found what she was looking for she can't even decide which color is good for Onee-sama. She stopped._

"_Wait a minute!" Yumi told herself, she looked over her shoulder. "… knew it!" She mumbled, someone's having fun at her expense. Why is she deciding which color… it really didn't matter which. Picked up the one she thought less provocative. She even struggled to put it on Sachiko who's fighting her, making it more impossible for Yumi. Until she used the last resort, that is tying Sachiko to one place. It exhausted her, at least she manage to put a panty on her. Yumi gave up putting the rest of her Onee-sama's clothes on. _

And that's how she ended up like this. Though she thinks it was pretty funny, then again she can't sleep after seeing everything of Sachiko's body. Yumi moved on her side to face Sachiko. She pulled the covers up again, for the nth time, every time she does Sachiko kicks it off in few moments. This time looks like Sachiko was really deep asleep and never budges. She stared at her girlfriend's profile Sachiko is really blessed with beauty and good proportions. Prominent nose, luscious lips, sexy contour, long dark hair, deep blue eyes… Yumi gasped, startled at the blue eyes staring at her, penetrating her soul.

"Good morning Yumi." Sachiko smiled. "You're up early again."

"Good morning Onee-sama. Were you expecting something from me this morning?" Yumi smirked.

"Perhaps." Sachiko said.

"You are unfathomable, Ogasawara Sachiko." Yumi scoffed off. "Anyway, I'll make you pay for what you did last night. I shall begin my lessons now." Yumi smiled seductively. "Since you are up, I wouldn't hold back. We should learn different sounds today."

"Oh! That is very interesting. Maybe I can learn something today too." Sachiko amused.

"Oh, it's not for you to learn Onee-sama. It's for my own enjoyment. Depending on your cries, the sound level should be different on each area I'll discover today." Yumi said as she moved closer her Onee-sama, she felt her whole body shivered. Either excitement or anxiety, she can't understand. This is really very dirty she thought, but she'll punish Sachiko for her lack of sleep. She starts tracing Sachiko's bare skin with her index finger.

"My, how naughty of you my love, do you need my cooperation?" Sachiko offered.

"Maybe." Yumi whispered in Sachiko's ear before biting the lobe. "This is Do." Yumi kissed Sachiko's forehead.

"Mmm. That's a good start." Sachiko agreed.

"This is Re." Yumi kissed her cheek both sides.

"I could get used to this." Sachiko smiled.

"Mi." Yumi kissed her lips… it wasn't simple, it was deep hungry kiss.

"mmmm…" Sachiko moaned breathing heavy. "This is even better."

"Fa." Yumi whispered and traced kisses on Sachiko's neck.

"Ah…" Sachiko arches her neck for more.

"So." Yumi whispered, one hand on the right breast cupping it while her lips teasing left nipple, then starts licking, nibbling or sucking it. Whichever order.

"Haa… ahn." Sachiko is heaving. "Yumi how cunning of you."

"La." Yumi transferred to the other breast and did the same as she did earlier to its twin.

"Mmnnnn…" Sachiko cried louder. This is driving her mad, conflicted to take over since all Yumi is doing is teasing her. But part of her wanted to be touch by her girlfriend like this. So which feeling should she follow?

"Ti." Yumi left the two twins and lowered herself a little, trailed kissed on Sachiko's abs down to the navel.

"…stop, Yumi please." Sachiko mumbled incoherently. "Don't." She's panting.

"We're almost over Onee-sama." Yumi amused. "Do." She continued kissing the navel going down, while both hands caressing her grande soeurs legs.

"Ahhn…. Mmmm…" Sachiko cried panting and sweating really hard. "Yumi, I love you." She whispered.

"Hmmn… Maybe I should try cooking lessons sometimes." Yumi giggled. "That was beautiful sounds you make my love." Yumi teased.

xxx

Sachiko stopped and prayed in front of Maria-sama statue. School starts again, that means she has to get her head out of the gutter. But all she can think of is Yumi and her acts earlier. Nice to wake up every morning like that, she actually didn't sleep. Like Yumi, she waited for Yumi to make a move but never did. Anyway she didn't mind waking up early now as long as Yumi is beside her, nothing else matters.

Two mornings in a row, what will it be like in the future? A smile slowly replaces her serious looks as she glances on her side. Yumi is praying seriously again. What could she been thinking? Sachiko mentally asks herself.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis, Yumi-sama." Touko came up behind them.

"Touko-chan, Gokigenyou." Sachiko acknowledges and Yumi smiled and greeted her same.

"You look tired Yumi-sama." Touko noticed.

"Yes. I had trouble sleeping last night." Yumi blushed, she did not deny anything. Why is she always honest to everyone?

"Maybe we should take you to the infirmary." Touko suggested worried for Yumi's sake.

"I'll be fine. I drink a lot of caffeine this morning." Yumi smiled. Sachiko silent on the side, she's tired too.

"Sachiko-sama, maybe you should rest as well." Touko looked at her cousin.

"I just have low blood pressure in the morning. It's nothing to worry about Touko-chan." Sachiko smiled, at least Touko cared.

"Okay." Touko nodded. And they all started walking towards the school building.

"Ah!" Yumi said, which startled Touko and Sachiko.

"What is it Yumi?" Sachiko asked. What is wrong with Yumi now?

"About this afternoon, can Onee-sama inspect the panel from the handicraft club instead?" Yumi asked.

"Why?" Sachiko asked.

"Eh? So that you'll have something to do, if not you can go home without me. You weren't really listening to last week's meeting, were you?" Yumi just covered a smirk.

"Sachiko-neesama, last Friday the newspaper club asked for a questionnaire from the en boutons for the interview portion on the Valentine's day event. You are not allowed to go to the rose mansion after lunch today. The meeting in the afternoon is only for the en boutons." Touko explained.

"Ah… I see. But Yumi did not make a questionnaire." Sachiko said nonchalantly.

"How would you know that, Sachiko-sama?" Touko inquired.

"Eh… Look at the time. Let's hurry up Touko-chan, Onee-sama. I'll see you later." Yumi said walking away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Touko asked her cousin.

"No, she probably forgot to write the questionnaire." Sachiko answered quite amused.

"Probably." Touko agreed.

xxx

Hours pass quickly before Yumi noticed it. They had lunch at the rose mansion and get to see Sachiko again. They keep stealing glances, other than that both behave like normal soeurs and the others did not bother to stick their nose on Yumi's private life. Which is gladly appreciated by the younger red rose.

In the afternoon, Yumi was too tired to keep awake so in their last period she fell asleep. But no one bothered to wake her up. She looked peaceful like that and sleeps quietly.

"Yumi-san, wake up." Yoshino said poking her friend on the face.

"Mmnn…. what? Yoshino-san," Yumi said rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?"

"The classroom, you fell asleep." Yoshino said. "Luckily Sensei, did not bother waking you. She said you do look tired. So here are my notes. Tomorrow we will have a quiz she said."

"Oh thank you. We have a meeting with the Newspaper club right?" Yumi asked gathering her things.

"Yes. I asked Rei-chan to practice kendo until later. The gym is occupied on Friday. The teachers will have their own assembly." Yoshino said as they made their way out the classroom.

"I asked Onee-sama to look at the panels. Should we just do a generic question for all participants?" Yumi said. "I actually don't know what to ask my date-to-be."

"Same here. We should ask questions about their life, maybe." Yoshino suggested.

"That sounds good too. Wonder if Noriko-chan made something..." Yumi said. "Let's go." They made their way to the rose mansion.

When they arrive, the newspaper club's representative is already there and photography club representative too. Noriko served tea and they went into further discussions.

xxx

It wasn't Sachiko's nature to wait for anyone, except for Yumi. Well, she not alone in her idea, she saw Rei coming towards her. And Shimako is sitting by the bench across the mansion, looks like she waiting for Noriko. It seemed the other two grande soeurs are worried about their younger sister too.

"Sachiko, I didn't know you're still at school." Rei surprised. "How is it, having a girlfriend?"

"That's only for a few days." Sachiko said smiled. "Now, I officially have a consort." Sachiko giggled.

"What?" Rei asked when they stop where Shimako was. "What do mean by consort? Shimako can we join you?" Shimako nodded and Sachiko sat beside Shimako in the middle.

"I'll leave it up to your imagination." Sachiko answered tried not to laugh. "Here they are." Sachiko said looking at the en boutons exiting the building.

Yumi is still talking to Yoshino and Noriko, when she noticed all three Roses on the bench with smiling expressions. She grabbed Tsutako-san and whispered something in her ear the latter nodded. Her friend quickly took pictures of the three on the bench, they were wearing their coats, it was a little chilly but other than that it was a beautiful afternoon and the sun is just setting on the background.

* * *

_I don't know where I'm going with this, so anyone interested in continuing the story? LOL_

_My main idea was only of Sachiko's craziness and how she teases Yumi. Somehow it ended up like this. It's endless teasing with each other. Wonder if they really would go deeper? LOL__ Anyway... what to do next chapter? Jump to the day of the hunt?  
_


	16. Shopping

**A/N:** _This is definitely not jumping to the hunt. But I did fill in the days to make it closer to friday at least. I just find it weird not writing about Yumi's life in the mansion. And so by doing this, I'm making another plot hole. _(*v*) _Wah, it's gotten longer. I never thought I could write this chapter at all. Seriously what is wrong with me? Why do I put too much unecessary things here. Oh well, the longer the better. _

_Sorry, I took so long to update. My family got sick for a few days and I'm tired worrying too much_. _Must be the weather change.  
_

_Anyway, I'll complete the story even after New year's. I kinda lost my time line anyway. I don't like leaving things half-way done either. So.. well see. Thanks for dropping by. Please leave review, so I can update soon. hehehe There you go my friends. (I can't believe I wrote this in one night without further thought.)  
_

**I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru characters.**

* * *

"Onee-sama…" Yumi begins.

"Yes, love." Sachiko answered excitedly. Waiting for Yumi is filling her with anticipation and excitement, earlier. She could do this forever, she doesn't mind waiting for Yumi. She never really thought simple things such as going to school and coming home together with her beloved makes her this happy.

"About today, I can't go to the mansion… I'll just head for my parents home. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I just realized that after the meeting today." Yumi said.

"May I ask why?" Sachiko asked confused and sad. Actually she doesn't want to be apart with Yumi. If possible she wants to stay within reach or view of her love. This is ruining her mood.

"I have something to do, and that I have to stop by the bookstore to buy the red cards." Yumi said.

"Is that so? You don't trust me? I wouldn't steal your cards." Sachiko has a sour look.

"I do trust you very much. I don't think you'd steal my cards. But I can never predict you. Who knows, you might put a tracking device on one of the cards." Yumi joked, trying to appease her Onee-sama.

"I would never do that." Sachiko looked away. Now that's not a bad idea, a GPS on a card probably not possible but GPS on Yumi and with her valentine's date it would be fine, right? She's sure going to search for Yumi's card but winning a date is a different thing, so she prepared for worst case scenarios.

"Really?" Yumi tried to catch Sachiko's look.

"Then would that mean I'd be sleeping alone tonight. I won't get to play with my Yumi. Ah, life sucks." Sachiko muttered lowly.

"I'm sorry. This is the only time, Onee-sama. After that, I'm all yours." Yumi said, she can't tell if Sachiko is hurt or not. But to be sure, she then grab Sachiko's hand and drag her to the side to the nearby woods. They hide behind a big tree. "I love you." She said with a kiss. "I've wanted to do that all day. And I'm going to miss this tonight." Yumi said with a blush and kiss Sachiko again on the lips.

"Me, too." Sachiko whispered and started tracing her petite soeur's neck with kisses while one hand automatically on Yumi's breast and the other on the back keeping Yumi in place. "And now, I have to sleep alone again. Not being with you is killing me slowly." Sachiko said with a frown. She didn't stop kissing and groping though.

"Please don't say ill-omened words. I promise I will make it up to you. I will give you the best Valentine's gift ever, so for now…" Yumi trailed off, she losing to her Onee-sama's touch and kisses. She slowly pulled away. "Onee-sama, we're still at school." Yumi reminded her. Doing things like this within school grounds makes her cautious and scared. If Lillian Newspaper caught them making out, it's a big scandal and their reputation would be damaged.

"I know, I understand." Sachiko said in low spirits and let go. "Sometimes, I think you've grown too much without me noticing. I was used to being chased by you and now it seems the other way around." She pointed out. "You have really grown, now that I think about it. The breast is fuller too…"

"Onee-sama! Since when did you concern the changes of my sizes?" Yumi blushed. It's normal for her sudden outburst, but talking ecchi things – makes her embarrassed all the time.

"Just now. By the way Yumi what is your breast size now?" Sachiko asked without reservation.

"Who knows, someone is playing with them every day. I think they're still growing." Yumi countered blushing. "Why do you ask?"

"Is that so?" Sachiko smiled. "Tomorrow I want to do shopping with you, please be home before dinner." Sachiko said with a playful grin.

"Eh? Aren't we coming home together? Do you not plan to come to school tomorrow?" It was Yumi turn to be confused.

"I don't think I can attend the meeting in the afternoon. I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know tomorrow. I have a business to attend on my grandfather's behalf." Sachiko said. Her grandfather's still the head, for now she is doing simple jobs like attends meetings and review reports. She has to graduate college to completely take over their company.

"I see, but you will be there right? I don't know what to say at the gate if I just showed up." Yumi said, she nervous about it, she has never really visited Sachiko 'alone' before. "I have no confidence now."

"Yumi, if mother hears you that you will be sent to training for a month. Luckily I'm in charge of you." Sachiko smiled. "A lady never loses her confidence in such trivial matters. You should not be nervous or scared going to your own home. Did you forget? You are my family now." Sachiko assured her. Gently fixes Yumi's tie and brushes her hair.

"Okay. Let's get going Onee-sama." Yumi extends her hand and the other party accepts it.

"Yumi, about us… What do you think are we now?" Sachiko asked walking back to the paved road of Lillian going to the gates.

"Us?" Yumi asked. She thought of it, but never has the courage to ask Sachiko's opinion.

"Yes, us. Since our parents agreed on us living together, and to add that they even put you on our register. Are we sisters, Girlfriends, Distant Relatives?" Sachiko confused.

"How about equal partners?" Yumi smiled. "I can be all of what you say. All I know is, you are mine and I am yours. Should we put titles about ourselves Onee-sama?" They've arrive at a bus stop.

"I guess you are right. Yumi is my only partner, in everything." Sachiko said and smiled. Then her bus arrives. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and mouthed 'I love you' in a low voice before going off to her bus.

xxx

After going home to change her clothing, Yumi worked up on a disguise and borrowed her father's eyeglasses; she even tied her hair up in one ponytail and a ball cap to cover her hair. That's right! she has purpose not going home with Sachiko. She wanted to buy a manga book about…. Okay so here she is in front of a bookstore, she gathered all her courage to go inside. Aside from her excuse to buy red cards, buying a yuri magazine/manga is something a student of Lillian should never do. But geez, how else is she going to learn. Sachiko is only torturing her every day. She don't know if she's ready or not, but one should be prepared and she doesn't want another sleepless night just imagining what's right or wrong thing to do, the point is she when she they reach to that point. She doesn't want to disappoint Sachiko and hopefully satisfy her needs.

Yumi is sneaking in the bookstore trying to avoid any contact with anyone that might recognize her. When she found what she was looking for, she quickly grabbed other books with it. And so when she arrived in the counter, the cashier is giving her a dirty-flirty look. Yumi just hang her head low blushing and paid for her purchase. After that she went straight for home.

"I'm never going to do this again. This is too embarrassing." Yumi mumbled walking her way back home.

Arrived at her bedroom, she quickly locked her door and opened her purchase. She looked for a book cover so it wouldn't be so embarrassing. She flips through few pages and finds it interesting. Even if she was blushing at every word and every page's visual prints, she can't tear her eyes away. It's even making her body really hot. Good thing Sachiko is not here to see her like this. There's a two possibility if Sachiko was there, either she'll do an experiment or Sachiko tease her to death.

Geez, why is everything printed out so clearly? The book is only making her touch areas of her own body to feel how it's like. And so to end it, she is wet and even sweating. Every graphic image makes her remember Sachiko's body. She quickly closes the book. This is no better what Sachiko is doing and her teasing. It's only adding to that pressure in her center asking for release.

"Oh Maria-sama, what is this doing to my body?" Yumi prayed. "I wanted to feel Sachiko's touch so much." Yumi continued praying. _'Forgive me Sachiko, I don't think I can hold it in any longer.' _Yumi started to move her hand slowly pulling her pants down and positioned her hand over her center, with few gentle strokes.

Ring. Ring. The phone in her bedroom rings. It broke Yumi's concentration and startled. Quickly picks it up without even looking at the caller ID.

"H-hello, Fukuzawa Residence. Yumi, speaking." She said quickly slightly trembling, while tidying her room and placed the Yuri book under her mattress. Geez, that scared her.

"Yumi… I'm glad it's you. How are you, my love?" Sachiko asked on the other line.

"Sa-Sachiko… I'm fine. Missing me already huh?" Yumi panicked blushing. Does her Onee-sama have ESP? She was just fantasizing her a few seconds ago.

"Would it be so bad? I just got out of the shower and suddenly I have strong urge to hear your voice." Sachiko explained.

"Mmnn." Yumi moaned because she lost her reason imaging Sachiko's naked body in the shower and then smiling seductively at her.

"Eh? Yumi? Are you okay?" Sachiko confused. Did Yumi have company and doing something behind her back? She clearly hears her moaned in pleasure.

"Heh? Y-yes." Yumi blushed even more. Her innocent mind is filled now with lust for Sachiko. "What did you do in the shower Onee-sama?" Yumi whispered.

"I scrub and rub soap, of course. What do you think I would do?" Sachiko giggling on the other line, Yumi is definitely different. But she doesn't mind making suggestive comments.

"…I see…" Yumi is very quiet.

"Were you doing something I disturbed you with?" Sachiko asked. Yumi could tell Sachiko's enjoying the way the conversation is going.

"No. In fact, I'm glad you called. I miss you, your kiss and your touch…" Yumi trailed off.

"Really? Do you want me to come over to your place?" Sachiko asked sweetly.

"I want you Sachiko. I need to feel you against me." Yumi said on the other line.

"…" Sachiko could tell Yumi is seducing her now. "Don't you need me to stay away for a night because you have to make the cards?"

"I will give you the cards." Yumi said.

"I don't need the cards if you are like this." Sachiko said. "Do you need me there now?" Sachiko asked again.

"…" Yumi let out a big sigh Sachiko could hear it on the line. "Yes and No."

"Yumi," Sachiko listened closely to her soeurs breathing. "Why can't you be like this when we're together? Are trying to torture me?"

"No. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten to me. I will work on my project now Onee-sama. I'll see you tomorrow." Yumi said regaining her composure. "I Love You."

"I love you too. Be safe, my love." Sachiko said cutting off the line. She breathed out a wishful sigh.

xxx

The next day, after praying in front of the statue Yumi proceeds to the Rose mansion. Though they don't have a meeting she is compelled to go that way. She came to school early so it's not bad to clean the place, keep her occupied before classes starts. She was not able to sleep last night again; she keeps thinking that it was even harder to sleep without Sachiko around. Since when did she get so used to being with Sachiko? It was only a simple sleep over one time and things progress for them so fast, like there was an ultimate force pushing them to be together. It definitely didn't feel like two days only, it was more like she was with Sachiko for a long time. And suddenly going back to her normal life doesn't feel right anymore. Yumi wanted to see her right now. She wanted to see her Onee-sama.

Yumi opened the door to the second floor, went inside the meeting room. Her head swirls, she's too exhausted thinking of Sachiko all night. So she directly placed her bag on side of the table and pulled out the chair to sit down, placed her hand together on top of the table and drops her head for a little rest and closed her eyes.

"I guess she did not notice us." Yoshino commented. In fact all Yamayurikai members are already there. Sachiko was even on the side, when Yumi entered the room in a bad mood. They can tell the gloomy face Yumi showed.

"What?!" Yumi snapped her eyes open and twirled to look around. She didn't notice her friends earlier. No wonder, they were on the side clustered together, distributing papers.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-san." Shimako smiled sweetly.

"G-Gokigenyou, minasan." Yumi quickly stood up and bowed for an apology. "I did not notice everyone. I am sorry." Then Yumi slowly raised and her eyes meet Sachiko's, who's worried looking at her.

"Yumi," Sachiko said. "Are you feeling ill?" Walking slowly to where Yumi is.

"I… I was not able to sleep last night. Other than that I am fine Onee-sama." Yumi said. _'Dart! I should have not read that whole manga. It's a curse! Onee-sama, don't come any closer. I already have too many fantasies of you last night.'_

"Hmmn." Sachiko is looking at Yumi inquisitively. "Are you sure? This is two nights in a row. Is there a problem, my love?" The whole room went silent after a few gasp. Sachiko turned red looking at Yumi for rescue.

"Excuse us." Yumi smiled and grabbed Sachiko's hand as she led them outside the meeting room.

"They didn't have to hide it from us. We already know about them." Noriko commented.

"Privacy, Noriko." Shimako gently reminded her younger sister.

"Demo, it's not like we have not seen them kiss or what." Yoshino said.

"There may be other things they have to talk privately." Rei answered. "Would you like them to watch you and listen to you talk about your secrets?" Rei asked.

"No. But the Chinensis romance is so beautiful to watch. More than the novels you read." Yoshino said sticking her tongue.

xxx

"Talk to me Yumi, I'm worried about you." Sachiko was the first to ask. Yumi took her to the greenhouse.

"I'm fine. I just need to recharge." Yumi smiled and slowly embraced Sachiko. She even buried her face to the breast area and inhaled her Onee-sama's mild captivating scent. "I miss you. You don't know how much I need you right now."

"I am here my love." Sachiko said as gently stroke Yumi's hair. Yumi looked up to meet Sachiko's loving gaze and leaned in for a kiss. And hungry passionate kiss it is. It didn't take long for their tongues to dance. Sachiko likes to deepen their kiss every time. But she broke their kiss today. "I love you. You should get some rest. Let's go back to the mansion."

"Are you going to attend the meeting in the afternoon Onee-sama?" Yumi asked. "I want to see you before you attend grandfather's business affairs."

"I cancelled it. I told grandpa, I need to do a shopping for you." Sachiko smiled.

"You are really spoiled and unruly, aren't you?" Yumi teased.

"I guess, you could say that. And now I am spoiling you, you better let me." Sachiko answered.

"I don't hate this feeling." Yumi said. "I love you too, Sachiko."

When Yumi and Sachiko got back to the rose mansion, Rei shove a bunch of papers for them. It was request forms for parents to sign. That if they allow their children to attend extracurricular activities even after school hours. And would need signatures, this is a prestigious school after all. They will be held accountable for every student wants to join the hunt for the next day. And so on, the papers basically asking permission. Yamayurikai members are responsible for distributing the print outs. Also their meeting in the afternoon was called off. Since the prints were released earlier than they anticipated.

xxx

Later the day at the Ogasawara Mansion, Yumi was gathering her used clothes and asked the maid where the laundry area is. She even bribed one to tell, because they all protest for Yumi to do her own laundry. This was of course behind Sachiko's back. She is now happily chatting to one of the servants and sorting her clothes to colors and whites.

Sachiko on the other hand was busy doing her homework. When she notice Yumi was gone, she looked all over the mansion. Even panicked and asked for everyone to look for her soeur. She made a big ruckus, and will fire anyone that hides her beloved. When one of the house workers said, Yumi asked directions for the laundry area. Sachiko doesn't even know where the laundry area of her own home, so she asked for someone to guide her to there.

"There you are." Sachiko smiled.

"Miss Sachiko." House servant acknowledges and bowed.

"Onee-sama, what are you doing here?" Yumi surprised. "Are you done with homework?"

"Yes. I came looking for you." Sachiko said looking around. There's a lot of laundry baskets on the side and iron board too. Some folded bed linens and clothes properly organized, she thought those must be laundry. Yumi notices Sachiko's looking around, like she's new to the place.

"Would you like to help me sort clothes then?" Yumi asked.

"No ma'am, please. I will do your laundry Yumi-sama." The maid scared to lose her job.

"It's okay. I want to learn." Sachiko said to the maid.

"But…" The maid.

"I'll vouch for you." Sachiko said. "I've never learned this simple task."

"Then Onee-sama should start sorting this to colors." Yumi said cutting the maid's protest. As she separated her underwear from the pile, she needs to hand wash some of them.

Sachiko did as she was told and Yumi continued washing her bra to the nearby sink. In a little while, it was too quiet and she looks at her Onee-sama who is busy moving things to piles. It was too neat she thought.

"Yumi," Sachiko called. "Are these your only clothes?"

"Yes, I did not bring many. I will go home tomorrow to bring the rest I think." Yumi said nonchalantly.

"I'll buy you clothes. If you need more." Sachiko said. "I'm done piling. What do I do next?"

"Okay." Yumi left her chore to check Sachiko's pile. She paled to see, Sachiko sorted them to every color. Greens are all green, yellows are all yellow, and even folded them neatly. She wanted to laugh but that would hurt Sachiko who tried hard. "Onee-sama, you didn't have to fold them. They still need washing. After the next load on the machine right now, we load these next." Yumi pointed out. The maid tried not to laugh on the side watching Sachiko with amazement. She'd never thought someone could make the princess work like a slave.

"I think the yellows do not bleed, so it is okay to load them together with the whites." Yumi explained.

"Bleed?" Sachiko at a loss.

"Yes, usually colors do bleed. That's why you separate the whites." Yumi said. "And it's okay to mix the strong colors together in one wash."

"Why? I separated them so they would not bleed." Sachiko said.

"Well it saves time, money for detergent and effort if you load all colors into one. As long as the machine is capable of holding heavy load they are alright." Yumi answered.

"I see." Sachiko nodded for understanding. Then the washing machine buzzed. The maid took the laundry out and put it on the dryer. Sachiko is watching this. "Yumi, what is that machine over there?"

"Ah, that? It's the dryer. Unless you have clothes that don't matter if it shrinks, it's alright to put them on the dryer. But usually I just dry my clothes there too." Yumi explained. "Linens, beddings, bath towels and other stuff can be done in the dryer. Even pillows are okay." Yumi didn't know why she's the one teaching Sachiko instead. "Have you really never tried washing your own clothes before?"

"Not this kind on the washing machine. Like handkerchief, I know how to hand wash them and underwear." Sachiko said. "You know a lot don't you."

Yumi just smiled, she can't really expect Sachiko to do laundry and do simple task when somebody does it for her. Their gap is really a big difference. Was it right for her to be the one Sachiko loves? She's too common for Sachiko.

"Miss Sachiko, the merchants are here." A messenger came.

"Ah, Yumi come. Let's do shopping." Sachiko said.

"Eh?" Yumi shocked. It can't be that the shopping she's talking about is all brought to the house by these merchants.

"Will you please take care of this for us?" Sachiko asked the maid and pointed the laundry.

"Yes ma'am. I will take care of the ones on the sink too Yumi-sama." The servant informed.

"Wait a minute. I can finish this Onee-sama, you can go on ahead." Yumi complained.

"No, let's go Yumi. We can't keep them waiting." Sachiko said and dragged Yumi out of the laundry room.

xxx

Yumi expected clothes of simple and cheaper prices. Every time she looks at the tags she wants to go back do her laundry. If she was on the market right now, she'll be doing bargaining. But it's seemed different here. Sayako is busy picking up merchandise and comparing textures of the fabric of a Kimono. Sachiko is looking at a Yukata. And Yumi is holding same garment for 20 minutes. She can't pick up another one, they are all expensive. And this is shopping?

"Yumi-chan, have you decided on that one?" Sayako asked.

"Eh? No, Sayako-obasama. I am just here to watch Onee-sama change for fitting." Yumi said. Sachiko had noticed Yumi's disturbed face.

"It's okay, mother. I will shop for Yumi's clothes next time." Sachiko said. "Miss, do you bring what I requested?" She asked.

"Yes, madam. These are the latest GPS enabled mobile phones now a day." A woman in her 30's said and laid different kinds of cell phone on the table. Sachiko glared at her when she mentioned GPS.

"GPS?" Sayako asked. Yumi also looked puzzled.

"It's a track—" Merchant begins but cut off.

"Just for maps mother, the main purpose is for communication that way I could reach Yumi if I need to talk to her." Sachiko said and shoots deadly glares to the merchant.

"Ah. HAHAHA yes, ma'am. It's a hand phone for business and pleasure purposes. The rates are lower if you pick family plan." The merchant said.

"We'll take two only." Sachiko cut off her sales talk. And she's looking at different boxes. They have different phones inside. "Yumi, which one do you like?" Handed Yumi her pick.

"Eh? Are you buying these for me?" Yumi perplexed.

"Yes." Sachiko smiled. "I don't like this design. Do they come in other colors?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes ma'am, I have red as you requested. But normally most of them come with black and silver or gray casing."

"They are connected to satellite right?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes, for..maps." The merchant agreed.

"See, that way I can't be lost around the city. Isn't this a good purchase Yumi?" Sachiko said with pleading eyes.

"Yes. I like this one Onee-sama, its simple blackberry." Yumi picked the cheapest one. Sachiko seems to be not backing out of anything.

"We'll take two of this kind." Sachiko handed the rest of the phone. And the woman showed her other colors. Of course she picked one limited edition red and one silver. "Can you please show me how to enable GPS tracking now?" Sachiko handed her the phones she picked.

"Yes ma'am." The merchant took out her phone and called the providers to enable tracking on two devices. She opened her laptop and start encoding codes. And with said so, Sachiko asked to put one tracking device she wants to track on her phone, and that is the red phone.

==o==

* * *


	17. New Year's Greetings

_To my Readers from:_

_Argentina, Taiwan, Belgium, Panama, Kuwait, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Cyprus, South Africa, Slovakia, Israel,_

_  
China, Netherlands, Bulgaria, Peru, Venezuela, Brazil, Estonia, Iceland, South Korea, Norway, Poland, Sweden,_

_  
Greece, Finland, Thailand, Russia, Asia/Pacific Region, New Zealand, Egypt, Hong Kong, Portugal, Spain, Brunei,_

_  
Malaysia, Indonesia, Chile, Germany, Italy, Austria, Vietnam, France, Australia, Hungary, Mexico, Canada, Singapore,_

_  
UK, Philippines and USA._

_(I hope I mentioned every country that this story had chanced upon your computers.)  
_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! May this coming year 2009 brings you the best of luck and much more happiness. _

_I won't remind you to make a new year's resolution. I usually forget mine. _

_~Gia  
_


	18. Hunt

**A/N:**_ Hello everyone. Hope you had a bountiful New Year. For a couple of days I was obsessed thinking of ways to put things together. Sorry couldn't update sooner. This story has really gotten longer. Hehehe Be warned it's a long reading. From home to school and Yamayurikai.  
_

_Also I made introduction of other character, she is made up. I was going to use Kanako-chan, but her character (men-hating thing) would not work on Yumi's date. By doing this it only leaves the interview, Yumi's date and other things going on Valentine's Day. hehe Have fun reading. If you have questions feel free to ask. _

_Let me know what you think, please leave review, suggestions or questions or whatever.  
_

**I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru characters.**

* * *

Exhausted for the day, Yumi flopped down herself on the sofa. She change into her pajamas. She noticed her dry clothes are folded neatly in the basket. Uniform are washed, iron and hanged on the side. The maid must have left it there by the dresser drawers in Sachiko's room. That evening, she was being interrogated by the men of the family. How are her grades? Is Sachiko behaving properly? How was her Yamayurikai duty? And so on… Pressured and expected to excel. So this is what it's like being in Sachiko's position? Yumi stared at Sachiko who is busy reading instructions about the phone, on the bed. Sachiko is a kind of person who is serious and expected performs her duties well with few exceptions that she can be playful on occasion she finds fitting. Yumi waited for Sachiko to notice, but the latter was too busy with her new-found toy and it makes her jealous a little bit.

"Onee-sama," Yumi called and stride her way to the bed. "Do you like that phone so much?"

"Yes." Sachiko answered without much thought or looking at Yumi's pouting face.

"More than you love me?" Yumi asked and climb on top of Sachiko who is lying down playing with the phone. She squirmed her way up until her head rested on Sachiko's chest.

"No. Nothing can compare to Yumi, of course. I just want to know how to use the GPS." Sachiko said.

"You won't need it. I can show you around if you want." Yumi said sulking still.

"Yes, you're right. I'll look into this later." Sachiko said and laced one hand over Yumi's back bracing her in place and the other petting Yumi's head. "You have my attention now, my love. Is something wrong?" Sachiko asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong now. It's just… I never felt so lonely sleeping without you." Yumi said as she closed her eyes. "I want to sleep in your arms tonight." Yumi said falling asleep slowly. It didn't take long until she drifted off to her dream land.

xxx

Yumi stirred, she glanced at the digital clock by the bedside table. It's exactly 5:30am Wednesday morning. It felt like the longest sleep she ever had. But wait, something is missing. Where is Sachiko? The sun is still hiding. Yumi blinked a few times, adjusting her sight in the dark with only few night lights on. Sachiko didn't like sleeping with lights on, and Yumi can't sleep without a small lamp on. So to compromise, they agreed on a night light. Okay now, where is her Onee-sama? Bathroom may be? Yumi sat up on the edge of the bed waiting for Sachiko to come out. Still drowsy she had her eyes closed while listening. _'Onee-sama, come back soon to my side.' _

Few minutes passed and Sachiko hasn't come back. Yumi turned on the lamp by the side table. She decided to check the bathroom herself just as she got up half way across the room walking groggily. Sachiko entered the room through the French door by the balcony.

"Yumi?" Sachiko called as she reaches out on Yumi's shoulder, she thought Yumi is sleepwalking.

"KYAAAAH!!!" Yumi screamed. Surprised, Yumi ran for cover while Sachiko back away to the door with hand pressed against her chest. They stared at each other for different reasons.

"Y-Yumi," Sachiko was the first to speak, her heart pounding so loudly. "Please don't scream like that." Sachiko said. "_'That scared me.'_ You should go back to sleep my love."

"O-onee-sama, you scared me! Where have you been?" Yumi said with watery eyes.

"Eh? I woke early and I thought I go visit the gardens." Sachiko stated. "I'm sorry to worry you."

"Oh… I'm sorry too. Were you not able to sleep well?" Yumi asked. Her last memory of last night was resting on top of Sachiko, possessively.

"I actually had a restful night. And I don't mind holding you close." Sachiko said walking towards her. "It was rather good feeling. By the way, don't you need to do something before class?"

"Right, I need to do my homework." Yumi got up and went to get her things. Sachiko turned the light on, opened the bathroom door and went inside. "Onee-sama?" Yumi called louder so Sachiko could hear.

"Hmmn?" Sachiko answered inside. Yumi could hear the water running. Rinsed her face may be.

"Can we go by the mall after classes in the afternoon?" Yumi asked. She had the afternoon free last Monday, but because she was so nervous she forgot to buy Sachiko a Valentine's gift. Yesterday, she was too tired to even think about it. Her only chance is Wednesday, that is today.

"Sure, do you need something there?" Sachiko inquired, coming out the bathroom with robe on.

"Yes and before you ask, it's a secret." Yumi said. She can't make chocolates this year, if she's going to invade their kitchen Sachiko would know before she could make any homemade sweets. Needed to find something good in the mall, she even promised the best gift ever.

"Well that's the two of us. I do need to go by the mall too." Sachiko smiled she has to buy Yumi a present also. Who says she can't give one on Valentine's Day too? Yumi's birthday is on March 31 so why not give a different presents for white day and birthday, later on? She actually wants to pamper Yumi.

"Okay." Yumi grinned happily. Then started to work on her assignments on the desk, and it was her most hated subjects Chemistry and simple Physics, why in the world it has to be Chemistry and Physics? "Question #1: Which heats faster, silver or copper?" Yumi read aloud her notes. Right! They did an experiment at the laboratory after lecture yesterday.

"Silver, though it is different for electrical conductivity." Sachiko answered. "You were asking for heat conductivity though."

"Eh?" Yumi surprised. "Onee-sama, I don't think the teachers have lectured conductivity yet." Yumi is looking at Sachiko in another level, her girlfriend is really smart. Is this what it means to be an Ogasawara? Yumi decided to work quietly on her assignments. But it was nice that Sachiko is willing to help her, to the point of spoon-feeding her for answers. "Onee-sama, thank you very much."

"Oh no, that wasn't for free." Sachiko said. "I do ask for payment."

"Well then, name your price." Yumi answered, tried not to laugh. Sachiko sat right beside Yumi while tucking her hair gently.

"Just answers, tell me what were you doing the other day when I called?" Sachiko asked suspiciously.

"Other than that one, please ask me another question." Yumi blushed furiously. Should she say she did things unsuitable for a lady?

"Then, why were you exhausted yesterday?" Sachiko asked.

"Can't you just ask me something simple?" Yumi is really digging her grave.

"Okay then, show me what you were doing last Monday." Sachiko persists.

"I'm going to shower." Yumi said making excuses leaving her homework undone.

"Then, I will join you." Sachiko said. "I'm sure this simple payment is allowed. Shall we, Yumi?" She got up and Yumi blushed even more.

"Sachiko, why are you in the mood so early in the morning?" Yumi amused but let herself be dragged by her girlfriend. Truthfully, she wants to bathe with Sachiko at least once.

"Dear, I'm always on the mood, haven't you notice?" Sachiko countered and held Yumi's hand as a captive. "You attracted me, isn't that reason enough?" She added with a slight blush visible as she led them to the bathroom.

"You are one of the most attractive person I've meet, Sachiko. I just find it hard to believe. Maybe you just wanted my body." Yumi joked.

"That too. Teehee." Sachiko admitted and blushed deeper as she closed the bathroom door. Yumi just stood there, watching, enjoying as Sachiko undresses in front of her and images of that manga she read flashed in her mind. She had seen Sachiko's naked body before, but her own body won't move every time. Why? What is wrong with her? When Sachiko is done taking off her clothing and placed her dirty clothes on the hamper. She crossed one hand to cover her breast.

"My, is this what you want Yumi? I'd like you to know that it's my pleasure to undress you, my love." Sachiko teased, not waiting for Yumi's response she used one index finger tracing Yumi's cleavage down to unbutton Yumi's top. One button popped, slightly showing Yumi's undergarment. Sachiko continued her chore with another button down. Yumi is still unmoving.

"I can't help but think you, planned this from the start." Yumi said recovered from her awestruck mode.

"Why would I do that? I'll take off this _obstruction _for you_, _my love." Sachiko said liking her view, and used two hands this time. She was getting impatient and blushing deeper. As Yumi's top fell on the floor.

"Are you trying to tempt me? It's working well. You are doing a great job." Yumi praised and watched Sachiko with amazement.

"Thank you, love. That's the first time you praised my efforts." Sachiko said embarrassed. She suddenly became nervous. They are both a newbies after all. But there's still the strong urge to touch Yumi.

"I can take care of the rest. I'll undress myself Sachiko." Yumi resigned, she's very nervous but she wants to bathe with Sachiko.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help? I can rip them off fast." Sachiko offered teasingly.

"Yes, thanks for the offer. But I can manage, you, just enjoy the show." Yumi said all red as can be. She closed her eyes so she won't be able to see Sachiko's reactions. Then slowly pulled down her pants, exposing her body with only her underwear left to cover, she quickly discarded her brassiere, a little hesitant before removing her panty too. Then she opened her eyes and faced her blushing Onee-sama. There, she's completely bare before Sachiko. There were many emotions showed in her Onee-sama's eyes, she looked pleased, Yumi can tell. But the usual Sachiko is trying not to show it.

"Let's go Onee-sama, let me scrub your back." Yumi smiled with tinge of redness on her cheeks.

"I love that. Lead the way, sweetheart." Sachiko said smiling wide and let Yumi lead. Then she spanked Yumi's butt before running away to the Jacuzzi area.

"Ahh!!! Geez! Sachiko!" Yumi blushed rubbing her behind. It does sting.

"Did it hurt? Do you want me to ease the pain?" Sachiko is very good in teasing while running away from Yumi.

"Yes, come. Let me show you how it feels." Yumi said while stopping a grin from showing. Sachiko is enjoying this. "You realize I will get my revenge soon?"

"Nope." Sachiko said giggling on the side, slowly inching towards the sprayer, trying to reach for the hose attached to the big tub.

"You are so childish." Yumi said turning her back, then prepared a bucket of water on the other side, left the water running from the faucet. She heard Sachiko coming closer to her. Yumi threw the half-filled water at her grande soeur while Sachiko used the sprayer on Yumi.

"AH!" From both of them at the same time.

Yumi ran away avoiding from getting sprayed with cold water. Yumi started laughing refilling her bucket with water and throwing it to her Onee-sama. Sachiko pointed her sprayer and kept attacking Yumi. Unfair, Sachiko hold a hose that extends at least a few meters. They both ended up soaked and shivering from the cold water.

"I give up Onee-sama…" Yumi said she can't keep up with her. But because of Sachiko's act, she got distracted and forgotten she was naked. Come to think of it, Sachiko was probably making her comfortable around her. "You are very clever Onee-sama."

"Why would you say that?" Sachiko asked smiling, pointed the shower head on herself.

"Were you trying to calm me down?" Yumi asked for confirmation.

"No, I simply want to grab your butt." Sachiko replied teasingly.

"Yeah, right." Yumi laughed. She went on side took the bucket and start filling it with warm water. "We need to hurry up and get ready for school soon." They wasted too much time playing around and she has not finished her homework too. Sachiko was suddenly embrace Yumi tightly from behind, it shocked the younger one.

"I do want you to be comfortable around me. Was it too much? I only wanted play. I missed you, your touch, and your kiss too. I love you, Yumi." Sachiko whispered in Yumi's ears that made the younger one shiver in her response.

Who wouldn't, Sachiko pressed her entire body on Yumi. By means of pressed, Yumi felt Sachiko's breast on her bare back. Yumi is getting hot and aroused by the second. Another level up of their relationship, more intimate one, it's really heading that way. She then started imagining things she can possibly do with her beloved. How would she sound like, if she sits on me? Would she be pleased if I do this? She imagined 69. Yumi blushed furiously. And shook her head, Sachiko is making her think like a pervert now.

"You are not thinking ecchi things, are you?" Sachiko teased.

"Can't help it, someone casually do things easily." Yumi admitted. Sachiko lessened her grip. "But it's given for me to think this way. You make me want you more, desire you more, fall in love with you even more." Yumi slides away to face Sa-chan and arms wrapped around her Onee-sama's neck. "Let me wash you Onee-sama." Yumi said, her actions speaks differently though because she leaned in for a kiss.

Sachiko did not refuse the offer and kiss deeper. "Let's lather together." She said while gasping for breath and reached for soap, and started rubbing Yumi's back probing blindly leaned in for more kisses. Soapsuds bubbled easily since they're both soaked from earlier. It's just another excuse for Sachiko to touch all over Yumi's body.

"Let's hurry up Onee-sama, I still have homework to do." Yumi complained after being covered in soap. Though she regretted they don't have much time to play some more. Oh well there's always another chance, maybe on Valentine's Day.

xxx

Things didn't go smoothly at school. The principal announced that Friday, Valentine's Day is half day of school only, since there would be teachers assembly in the afternoon that day. This called for emergency meeting for the Yamayurikai. And trouble since they have plans on Friday afternoon too. That means moving the hunt and interview stage into one day, and tomorrow (Thursday) is the only day available. So they are gathered again during lunch time.

"We have a problem. We informed the students that the hunt and interview are a separate stage on different days. This would complicate the time we have, but we may be able to pull it through if we lessen the time for the hunt." Sachiko said direct to the point.

"How about we come in early to hide the cards, Onee-sama? Then all students can search it during their free time. Morning until afternoon, there will be no time limit. But winners must present themselves to the newspaper club for authentication once they find a card. That way we can do the interview after school hours those who won." Yumi suggested.

"Yes, that would do. We won't be responsible for students that leave the school grounds after 6pm that was the condition in their permit slips. Since it's like this, we have to move the time of the hunt so we can end the interviews for all bouton's date-to-be, before 6pm." Sachiko agreed. "That is a good idea Yumi."

"We have to spread the word of the changes on this event fast, we will need everyone's cooperation." Rei said. "Sachiko, do not forget since it's a blind date style the en boutons are not allowed to see the candidates for the date." Rei pointed out.

"Right. Yumi and Yoshino-chan, you two please extend these to the executive officers for every class." Sachiko instructed. "The executive officers can spread the word for this short notice. I'll sort out our plans and write the program and will post it in a while." And Sachiko started scribing on a clean sheet.

"Roger!" Yumi said with a salute and Yoshino said, "Yes ma'am." And head out right away.

"Noriko-chan, please inform the photography club and newspaper club." Rei said. "They can find Sachiko here in the Rose mansion, if they have more questions about the changes. I'll have the Kendo hall ready, I'll ask the coach to postpone practice until after this event." Rei stood up; she was the captain after all.

"Understood." Noriko said and waited for further instructions.

"Then I will go assist the handicraft club and ask them to move the panels to the Kendo building today." Shimako decided her own task. "Let's go, Noriko, Rei-sama."

"Hai." Noriko acknowledges and stood up. Shimako, Noriko and Rei left Sachiko in the Rose Mansion.

After everything was sorted out, everyone cooperated and informed the students. Since Friday afternoon was free, the Newspaper club also added to the announcement to prepare for date that day. '_Statim' _in other words. There was a little fuss about it, but nobody made a formal complaint and so it concluded as successful.

xxx

As they planned earlier the day, Yumi and Sachiko parted their ways when they arrived at the mall. They planned on meeting by the food court again, once they're done what they wanted do. Sachiko insisted Yumi to bring her cell phone and keep it with her at all times.

Sachiko was wandering around the mall looking for a good present. The mall was little crowded it seems, she sees girls buying presents together. They all looked like college students. The shops are packed with banners and decorations of red hearts hanging everywhere. Sachiko stopped right in front of a jewelry store. It was the only store with few people going in. Must be expensive she thought. She walked past it and saw a candy G-string underwear on another shop window. Sachiko tries to imagine Yumi on those and she almost hit the floor giggling. Nope, too much, Yumi will probably eat the candy. Another was a bunny costume; she thought maybe Yumi would prefer a Panda instead, so nope. She wanted to buy something special since it's their first Valentine's together as a couple. In the end she ends up buying a many things. But she hates crowds after all, so she made quick purchase and decide later which one she'll give. On her way out she saw, binoculars on the glass display for hunting equipments. You know what she'd do next.

Yumi on the other hand, was looking at premade chocolates. But she gave chocolates to Sachiko last year. A cake may be? Walked around some more and went to the pastry shops and that too are packed with people. What would be good? Flowers may be? She kept walking around looking for something that may catch her eye. Wait, someone is following her. Yumi can certainly feel someone is following her, after experiencing that with Kanako-chan she knows the feeling too well. She looked around, she see same faces of girls earlier at the candy shop. It's probably a coincidence. She decided to go to the upper level. Those girls are still following her a few meters away. So they probably go to Lillian too, and recognized Yumi. It's going to be trouble if they see Sachiko and her together. Yumi tried to lose them by going in to shops after shops. They still found her. It isn't even Valentine's yet, why is she being hunted? To gossip, what she will give to Sachiko? Why in the world, of all people she's being targeted, there's not a redeeming quality in her, she thought. Was it because of her title Rosa Chinensis en bouton? Was it Sachiko's influence? If that's the case, why not chase Sachiko instead? Her phone rings.

"Ah… H-hello." Yumi answered quickly. She was glad for once, Sachiko bought her a phone. She's scared enough being followed. "Onee-sama, can you hear me?" Yumi covered her mouth. It was a little bit noisy to where she's at, looks like there was some kind of concert going on.

"Yes. Yumi are you done with your business? Where are you now?" Sachiko asked on the other line.

"No, I'm being followed." Yumi said in a low voice, still covering her mouth so nobody can read her lip movement. "I can't meet you inside the mall. They may suspect we are on a date."

"Is that so? We should just meet outside then. The Benz, by the parking lot do you remember? If not, I'll send the driver to find you." Sachiko said, she knew they have to be careful. "Well then, please don't take too long. I'll wait for you." Perfect, she was going to tell Yumi to meet her by the car instead. What she purchased had a brand name printed out on the bag so it's quite obvious what's in it.

"Yes, I'll see you later." Yumi hang up and looked around. She ends up inside of a lingerie shop Victoria Secret, to be exact. Those girls seem out of sight now.

Yumi purchase what she thought would please Sachiko. It took a little longer since she requested to gift wrapped it. She also dropped by the cake shop and bought a chocolate ice cream cake. Yumi suddenly remembered that she has to make chocolates for the men in their family. Now thinking about it, Sachiko never mentions if she's given chocolates to her father and grandpa. Anyway she got the ingredients needed, and thought it'd be fun to make chocolates together with her Onee-sama, tomorrow.

Since they live in same house it was difficult hiding presents, but anyway Yumi manage to hide her present under the bed, when they got home. As for the cake, Yumi left it in the refrigerator for snacks later on. Sayako seems to love sweets too.

Night time came and Sachiko was called by her grandfather to their home office. When she came back she was behaving properly. Actually too behave, but Yumi dismissed her suspicions. She will not pry, she told herself. There might be other things going on with her Onee-sama, they may live in the same house but that's not the same with upbringing they are also not in the same year level, so she may have other worries. She can't expect that Sachiko's life would only revolve around her. That might be true for Yumi, but Sachiko is different after all. If she does think things like that, she will never show it. It would be contrary to her personality. To add that Sachiko carries a lot of responsibilities, from home, school and now part time work. Aside from Yamayurikai she also has to deal with graduation blues. So it might be the reason Sachiko is behaving. Yumi retired early that night. She has to get up early tomorrow for school anyway.

xxx

Thursday morning. After the first period in class, the hunt begins. Everyone is happy about this. Sachiko is not, that only means everyone have same chances of winning a date with her precious Yumi. Since there were three red cards that are hidden, she's actually confused where Yumi would hide the cards. It wasn't easy as she thought. That morning Yumi left for school without her. So she's pretty much in a bad mood already. She understands and forgives Yumi for doing so, leaving only a note that saying Yumi had gone to school early. It's a little insensitive, she thought. Sachiko startled school bell ringing. The first period has ended and students even in her class some of them are participating. Was Yumi this famous? No, they are probably looking for Yoshino-chan's or Noriko-chan's cards.

"Ogasawara-san, anu… would it be too much to ask, if you could share us what Yumi-chan's interests are?" Sachiko's classmate asked. Together with few others gather around Sachiko's desk.

"She has many." Sachiko replied while her eyebrows are twitching. She's beyond irritated already. Yumi is her girlfriend, curse that Newspaper club! If she had known Yumi will be hers, she should have opposed. But that's a different situation before. Was it really right to blame others? No it was her decision so she should be cool about this. _'Now smile Sachiko'_ she forced herself and looked up to her classmate. "She likes reading, music and many others." Sachiko added.

"Eh? W-we'll be on our way. Thank you very much and sorry to disturb you." Classmate A slight bow and left hurriedly with the others. Now that wasn't the response she expected.

"Sachiko, what's with the murderous face?" Rei smirked, coming up from behind Sachiko. Though they are not on the same class anymore, Rei comes and visits her, for their change of room every period. It was done this way in preparation for college. Students will have to find their professors designated classroom.

"Don't provoke me Rei. I am trying not to kill anyone today." Sachiko answered sarcastically.

"What? I'm not. Look yourself in the mirror." Rei said handing her a compact kit. And Sachiko accepted the mirror.

"There is nothing wrong with my face; it's always like this before." Sachiko said.

"Yes, that is true. But since Yumi-chan, you've been smiling a lot and more approachable. Now, you revert back to being an ice princess." Rei said.

"I'm going to search for Yumi's card. You seem to have a lot of free time. Are not going to join the hunt?" Sachiko asked.

"I don't need to hunt for cards if I want to date Yoshino-chan. As much as I hate that she will be dating someone else for a half-day. I wanted for her to have a great Valentine's Day and many happy memories that she made on her own." Rei said.

"I'm not that confident yet. It may selfish of me, but I want Yumi to build happy memories of me too." Sachiko said. Was it right? Rei has a point. But then their situation is different. She has the right to feel this way. Yumi is hers, no one else. And Yumi is much happier being with her, she thought conceitedly. "I'll see you later." She added and walked away.

After leaving Rei in the classroom, she was in a bad mood and decided to visit the music room where Yumi and she first play piano together. Contemplating and clearing her head on what to do, she played Ave Maria again only the sound did not came out right. Sachiko then checked the inside strings and there lay a red card. "Fufufufu." Sachiko laughed a little.

"B aka ne… Sachiko, you are worrying over nothing." She said to herself, smiling happy now. Slowly picked up the card up and pressed it close to her heart. "She was thinking of me, after all." Yumi could have hid her card anywhere in the music room if she likes music, but the card was inside the piano. Clearly Yumi's meant it for her Onee-sama. There were only a few students that can play piano after all.

"Now, then all I have to do is win a date." She's talking to herself again. "Fufufu." Things are going as she planned now. There may be a possibility that Yumi would not date her because they see each other at the mansion, there is also no real reason why she joins the hunt, just that she thought it's fun. She forgot her jealousy over other people dating her woman. Maybe she should do like Rei, let Yumi enjoy the company of others. Remembering Touko-chan also joined the hunt, maybe she can let her cousin win.

xxx

During lunch break Touko is wandering around Lillian grounds searching for possibilities Yumi-sama may hid her card. Like what Yumi went through, Touko was also being followed all morning by her classmates. Not that she was Yumi's soeur. It's because she spend a lot of time with Yumi and everyone in Yamayurikai. Someone like her is expected to know Yumi-sama, Yoshino-sama or Noriko's character. But Touko can be intimidating person, those who have been following her, she confronted them head on. That's how she got away with it.

Touko could not think of other place to hide a card than the greenhouse. But last year she heard Sachiko-sama hid her card there, so it will be no way a repeat for Yumi-sama. But her feet are taking her to that direction. Well there's a small chance that Yumi may do the same. She opened the door only to find Sachiko-sama sitting there by the glass wall.

"Touko-chan," Sachiko called. "Looking for Yumi's card?" She asked.

"Rosa Chinensis," Touko blushed. "Touko did not know you are—"

"Oh, no. Please go on with your search. I did not look in this place." Sachiko said. "Yumi used to sit here." Sachiko pointed the space where a flowerpot is located.

"Yumi-sama comes to this place often?" Touko asked.

"Not often. Only to find me when I'm lonely, I like this place." Sachiko smiled. "Then I shall take my leave now. Good luck." And Sachiko left Touko in the greenhouse.

So this is a special place for the Chinensis family, she move the flowerpot to sit exactly where Yumi-sama used to sit, only to find a red card underneath. Did Sachiko-sama, found the card first and left it for her? Why?

xxx

Satsuki Hana, a transfer student from overseas. Currently a first year at Lillian, her parents always travels abroad so she always transfers from country to country only staying a year or two. But because she grew up somewhere away from home, she's not used to Japanese traditions or that of Lillian traditions for that matter, so she ends up being isolated from everyone else, not that she is not friendly in class. Left out in many things and she doesn't understand the girls her age going gaga on having an Onee-sama. She doesn't see the significance of having a soeur. It's only an idea for girls to be clingy to someone since they don't have boys in school. Lillian is another cage for her, just another ordinary school. Until one day she accidentally bumps into Yumi-sama, she was the one at fault for running in hallway but Yumi apologized and tends to her in a warm gentle way and helped her up on her feet.

Hana did not know Yumi's name then, but after that incident Hana found out that girl was Rosa Chinensis en bouton through her classmate's endless gossips about Yamayurikai. The fact that Yumi-sama doesn't have a soeur yet also made her that famous. Intruigue, Hana watched Yumi from a distance, something in Yumi-sama that caught her attention. And because of that she research about Yamayurikai too, she can't quite well know what attracts her to the younger red rose. It's just Yumi-sama is gentle and kind to everyone. She doesn't possess a high class aura like Sachiko-sama, or manly aura like Rei-sama, Shimako-sama is very pretty but also very distant she felt. Yoshino-sama, is too energetic though everyone in Yamayurikai is different. They all love Yumi-sama. What is it that she has that draws people in?

For that reason, she joined the hunt. The newspaper club posted on their bulletin board that two cards have been found for the red rose. She only has a slim chance of finding it but she won't give up. She went inside the chapel instincts urged her to go there. There by the kneeler, a card sticking out. It's Yumi-sama's red card. Hana quickly took it, she wants to get to know Yumi-sama better and to thank her or apologize for back then. School life is not so bad after all, she thought.


	19. Pursuit

**A/N: **_Thank you bettyful-san, for your suggestion. As I expected it did not fit in one chapter. It's longer than I thought. I guess I'll continue writing the last one. It'd be boring reading something so long. HEHEHE Hopefully I can upload the next one before Saturday. _

_Okay I have no talent in poetry so just forgive me. HEHE_

**I don't own Maria-sama ga miteru characters.**

* * *

Later the day, the hunt was concluded and now starts the interview portion, so while the stage is being prepared the en bouton that will do the questioning will be blindfolded. The newspaper club decided to make a raffle on the order of numbers to be assigned to the possible date partner and then presented the card finders to the audience. And so, Yumi was being chosen to do the questioning first, next to her is Noriko and then last Yoshino.

"Is everyone ready?" Yamaguchi Mami took the microphone in the center as the crowd cheered. It is starting to look like an auction. Yumi is still blindfolded fidgeting on her chair. Why is the crowd cheering so much? Then the bidding starts.

"Well, then let us not wait longer, to start off please welcome the red card finders." Mami applauded as the entrants walked to the center. "Okay. Please take a step forward, as soon as I call your number so the audience will know your faces." All the cheering didn't stop. Yumi's fans must be rooting for their idol.

"Let's begin, Player number 1, please step forward." Mami-san said and Number 1 stepped forward with slight bowed before the audience. "Thank you, player number 1. Please take you seat behind the panel."

"Now to continue, please come forward Player number 2." And Number 2 stepped in forward and bowed the same as previous player. "Thank you very much." And the audience clapped. Well player number 2 is very attractive.

"Last but not the least Player number 3, kindly step forward to greet our audience." Mami announce enjoying her role. Number 3 did and smiled at Yumi's fans, then took a seat behind the curtained panel.

The questioning starts so Yumi's blindfold was taken off. She was surprised that the Kendo hall was packed with students. Yumi looked around, seeing if her Onee-sama or anyone she knows is among the crowd. She saw Rei-sama and Shimako talking to Sei-sama.

"…Rosa Chinensis en bouton, Fukuzawa Yumi-san. Let's begin with your question. Please ask our players now." Mami said before handing Yumi a second microphone. Yumi was only half listening and surprised to that it was starting already. Well there are still two en boutons that follow after her.

"Ah! Eto… So, I want to know my date to be so, how do you best describe yourself?" Yumi asked reading her questions on a piece of paper. "Please show us your answers." After a few while, contestants showed their answers.

Mami read aloud their answers so the audience would know too.

P1: A person with curly hair.

P2: Simple but sexy.

P3: Like Rosa Chinensis.

"What an unexpected answers." Mami said while the crowd laughed at the Player's answer. "Well Yumi-san, did it answer your question?" Mami asked.

"Ehh??? That was not enough to know a person. Unfair! Well I guess my question is little broad or vague. Thank you." Yumi can't help but giggle a little.

"So Yumi-san, which one do you pick as a winner for round 1?" Mami asked.

"Hmmn… Player number 1 and 2 are very specific with outside appearance." Yumi said. "I'm kind of surprised with Player number 3. I wonder if it's like my Onee-sama or the Flower Rosa Chinensis itself. Which one should I pick?" Yumi said while the audience cheering for their pick. "Number 3, I think."

And there was applause, Yumi didn't really understand. Anyway she proceeds to next question since Mami said they will be short in time if she had to delay longer.

"Question number 2: If you win a date with me, where do you plan take me first?" Yumi asked. "Please show us your answer."

P1: To an observatory.

P2: The skating rink.

P3: The beach and watch the sunset.

"Ahahaha… Our candidates are very amusing. And who do you pick for this round Rosa Chinensis en bouton?" The emcee asked.

"This is hard. I like all of them. I guess I'd try Player number 2's idea." Yumi answered a fun loving person as she is. She thought Player number 3 is too romantic like Sachiko. And player number 1 is too stern, following the trend for dating. It's common for friendly dates going to Museum, Observatory, Aquarium viewing and stuff.

"As expected of Yumi-san. Well then let's get on with the next question." Mami pushed.

"Okay, question number 3: If you have a wish that I can grant you tomorrow (Valentine's Day), what would that be?" Yumi asked. This is the questions Tsutako-san helped her with, all too personal. She thought.

P1: Be closest person to you.

P2: A loving relationship with you.

P3: A lasting love.

"WOW! Looks like a confession game." Mami commented and everyone laughed as well. "Yumi-san, there is a fierce competition. Which one would you answer with a 'Yes'?" Mami teased. And the crowd cheered some more.

"E-eh?" Yumi blushed and quickly thought of the safest answer. "Um… I already have someone special right now. I'm only available for friendship. I'll pick Player number 1." Yumi reasoned. Rei, Sei and Shimako on the side unanimously said 'ah' then kept their mouths shut. Listening to the crowd, some murmur of disappointment, some more adoration, some thought Yumi-sama is too honest. Yumi on the other hand didn't care if she has no fans left after this. It would be better that way.

"What? Rosa Chinensis en bouton has someone special? Who is this person? Is he your boyfriend?" Mami paraded her with question. "Would be okay if we do an interview of your personal life?"

"Anu... Emcee-san we need to get back on the game. I would like it if you respect my privacy." Yumi said feigned to be offended then Mami stopped from getting her notebook and pencil, Yumi winked at her. "Besides, I said I have someone special but it doesn't mean the other person has same feelings for me. Knowing that, I still continue to love that person whatever the outcome. Be it sadness or happiness; see if love is pure, it should be unconditional." Yumi explained. And then her fans exhaled their relief.

"Woah, so it's one-sided love?" Mami pried. "It's okay I'm sure there are others willing to be your boyfriend."

"Eh? Mami-san, why don't we leave the topic about my love life and get on with the interview." Yumi said. "I don't need a boyfriend…" Yumi whispered.

"Oh okay." Mami said. "What? What is that?" Mami questioned as the players made comments in writing. The crowd roared again with endless comments, positive and negative.

P1: You don't need a boyfriend. I will look out for you.

P2: I like Yumi-sama very much. Date me tomorrow.

P3: Someone still loves you, here.

"Woah you are loved Yumi-san, lucky you. Anyway, we have a tie." The master of ceremony complained and noise died down. "Now then for a tiebreaker question, this is from the Newspaper club." Mami took out her script for questions. "Among the Roses why did you choose to look for Rosa Chinensis en bouton's card?" Mami added. "Please show us your answers as soon as you are ready." After awhile:

P1: To date her.

P2: I want to be her friend.

P3: I care about her.

"Wow. They're all good." Newspaper club representative said. "Well, Yumi-san let us know which contestant you prefer to date." Mami smiled teasingly. The audience is once again anticipating Yumi's answers. She can hear the drum roll.

"I think that Players number 1 and 3 already know me well. It really made me happy that they answered the questions honestly and wholeheartedly. But I choose Player number 2 for this date." Yumi smiled at her friend Mami. And the audience applauded Yumi. Her image is still the kind and approachable person.

"Well then congratulations to Player number 2. Player's 1 and 3 will still win the consolation prices. Would you please come on out and show yourself player number 1." Mami called.

"Touko-chan…" Yumi surprised. "I see. Mami-san, I'd like to guess Player number 3."

"Go on ahead." Mami enjoyed.

"Number 3 I think is my Onee-sama." Yumi said.

"Wow!" Mami surprised. "How did you know?" Mami asked.

"Player 3, described herself as 'like Rosa Chinensis' as Touko-chan a person with curly hair. The rest of her answers also add up to my suspicions. " Yumi said and smiled Sachiko came out on the other end both. "Onee-sama… I was right after all."

"Yumi-sama congratulations, I have one request… tomorrow, I'd like a picture of you, me and Rosa Chinensis together." Touko said with a blush.

"Yes, of course! Anything for Touko-chan." Yumi agreed. And the crowd clapped again for the special show. "And Onee-sama's request?"

"I have no choice now, do I? I'd like an autograph." Sachiko said. And Yumi blushed but with a big smile and nodded. "Maybe an apology letter too." Sachiko whispered.

"Now, then meet your date Yumi-san. Please come out Hana Satsuki-san." Mami called. And then Player number 2 came out.

"AH!" Yumi pointed. "You are that girl from before." Sachiko scanned Hana's built and she felt so inferior to those boobs. Now, she's worried Yumi may like Hana better.

"Hai, Yumi-sama we've meet you again. I'll be looking forward on our date tomorrow. Please take care of me." Hana said and bowed. She had a long layered blonde hair and well proportioned body. She's as tall as Youko-sama.

"The same here, I'll be in your care. Let's be friends, Hana-chan." Yumi smiled. "I will see you tomorrow then." Yumi said happily while Sachiko is apprehensive. She doesn't like Hana's boldness.

Soon after the display of the Red rose's interview, Noriko's interview came. There were only two players who found her card. And Shimako won for the date of her petite soeur. After that, Yoshino's date is also a first year one of her fans. Though Nana-chan showed up, she can't join this event yet. Just this occasion, she came to ask Yoshino for sometime tomorrow.

xxx

Evening came; Sachiko is still in a bad mood. She ignored Yumi all the way home. So the little one went straight to the bedroom and started writing her letter of apology. But nothing comes to mind so Yumi prepared her things for tomorrow. Placed her gift for Sachiko in her bag, right she also needs to make chocolates for her father and Yuuki. But Sachiko first, she will not be forgiven unless she does something good. Yumi went back to her writing. An hour later she was done. And went looking for Sachiko, she has not seen her since after they come home. Looks like Sachiko is very upset.

"Onee-sama," Yumi called, she found Sachiko by the veranda reading some magazine on the chair.

"Yes?" Sachiko tried not to blow a fuse on Yumi.

"I'm sorry about today and I have something to give you. Please forgive me. Also about the date, I choose someone else and I am happy that Onee-sama joined the hunt. It's just that, I have other plans for us tomorrow. I don't want a cheap date for our first Valentine's, as a couple." Yumi said nervously and blushing furiously.

"Did you make my letter then?" Sachiko looked up to Yumi who looked so worried and nodded. "I was kidding, true I was upset you left me this morning, but that I understand. About the date, I really did not need to join a hunt to date you now, do I?" Sachiko said. A little white lie, she felt really rejected but it's ok now, Yumi has other plans for them. Sachiko finally smiled.

"Eh, then why do you want an apology letter?" Yumi asked still worried.

"I don't think you'd write an apology though. So, are you going to hand it me?" Sachiko said extending her hand asking for Yumi's letter.

"You are so mean." Yumi complained but handed her letter anyway, ever hesitant of letting it go too. "Please do not read it while I'm present." Flushed red then she turned away heading to the kitchen.

"Hmm… You are so adorable." Sachiko opened Yumi's letter and read silently.

_Dear Sachiko,_

_I'm sorry for my careless decision. And I made something that might cheer you up. I love you, Sachiko. And I'm sorry for today._

_"Love"_

_Love is a strong emotion, _

_An intense desire and attraction._

_That makes you lose intuition,_

_The ineffable feeling of affection._

_Love can be a profuse adoration,_

_Some says a picture of perfection._

_Love needs no logic for its mission,_

_Love is free and has no limitation._

_Love is a promise of devotion,_

_It's a judgment or a passion._

_Love may cause joy or affliction,_

_But love is always an inspiration._

_Love, it's a pleasurable sensation,_

_That demands care and attention._

_Love fills my heart with satisfaction,_

_A heart, kept in your possession._

_By: Yumi_

Sachiko giggled at how Yumi made a poem. Surprised, she never thought Yumi can do something so romantic she thought. Now, she has to go find the owner of her heart and thank her for the simple composition.

xxx

Yumi was at the kitchen. She started making chocolates for all men she knows. The kitchen smells of a strong chocolate scent.

"Yumi," Sachiko called. And Yumi looked up, innocently. Sachiko came closer and wrapped her arms around her soeurs waist. "Thank you for the poem." Yumi blushed.

"It was nothing, I'm not good though. I just rhymed every last words in the phrase." Yumi explained, though that is probably not what Sachiko wants to hear because her Onee-sama's eyes turned to slits. "Ahahaha I-I mean, you are welcome Sachiko. I am glad you like it. Everything I wrote was from my heart."

"Yes, I love it very much. We should hang a copy in our bedroom." Sachiko teased. But it's true she had a lot of Yumi's small notes collected and put in the album inside her secret closet. "I love you so much." Continue feeling Yumi's closeness.

"I love you too." Yumi said. "Sachiko, have you ever made chocolates for your dad and grandpa before?"

"Yes, a long time ago." Sachiko said while looking at the mess Yumi made. "Looks like you need help. But if it's for me, I shouldn't be here right?"

"There's nothing for you here." Yumi said bluntly. "The chocolates are for our dads. I told you I have different plan for us tomorrow."

Sachiko went sulking afterwards. It took Yumi a few praise words and finally able to persuade Sachiko that they make chocolates together for the men. They made two separate batches; it surprised Yumi that Sachiko knows how to make other kinds of sweets. Sachiko baked cookies too.

After dinner Yumi was called by Sachiko's grandpa to the office. She was a little scared, but grandpa just gave Yumi a present for Sachiko and her. Also handed her a project for a house, there were many available sites. But grandpa wants Yumi and Sachiko to visit and look around minor details, such as geography and neighborhood. He said it is his graduation present for Sachiko.

xxx

February 14, Friday also is Valentine's Day. Before leaving the Ogasawara Residence, Yumi and Sachiko gave Tooru and Grandpa the chocolates.

School was busy not because of lessons but because it's hearts day. Everyone is excited to hand over their gifts. There was long line in Rei and Sachiko's classrooms every after period breaks. As usual Sachiko refused the chocolates. She needs to get away as soon as lunch break is here. Sachiko is on her way for the next class. She saw Touko coming towards her.

"Rosa Chinensis, gokigenyou." Touko said. "Do you have time? I'd like to give you something."

"Sure." Sachiko said and they headed to a vacant classroom.

"This is for you." Touko handed a box with ribbon tied neatly on top.

"Ah, Touko-chan also made chocolates for me?" Sachiko asked. "Thank you, did you also make one for Yumi?" Sachiko accepted and put it in her bag.

"Eh? Ah… Yes, I was hoping you'd be there when I give it to Yumi-sama. As a witness…"

"Ah I understand. Then, where do we meet? I may also require your assistance later on, if you are free for the rest of the afternoon." Sachiko said.

"We can meet by Maria-sama statue." Touko looked at Sachiko as if understanding. "Assistance? Do you plan on following your soeur's date?"

"Shhh.." Sachiko signaled a finger over her lips. "It's just I have a bad feeling about that Hana-san."

"I understand. I am also worried…" Touko blushed. "Then I will see you later Sachiko-sama."

"Yes." Sachiko said.

xxx

Yumi's class has also a line of students. And it's not just her fans, Yoshino's too. Both en boutons accepted the sweets, but announce that they could not possibly return a white day gift for everyone.

Yumi and Yoshino's date also came by and gave a present. And then discussed their times to meet, newspaper club has given them their date expenses. They are not really poor given only 3000 yen per pair. The school is for the wealthy families after all.

Yoshino would meet her date around 1:30pm. While Yumi said she has to go home so her date starts at 2pm and meet by the train station.

xxx

Lunch time, classes are over for the day. Yumi, Sachiko and Touko meet up by Maria-sama statue. Tsutako-san was there too, as the official photographer.

"Yumi-sama," Touko begins. "This is for you. Happy St. Valentine's Day." Touko hands Yumi the box of chocolate.

"Eh!!! Touko-chan? Th-thank you." Yumi blushed. "Does this mean you reconsider my offer?" Sachiko is in the back just watching the scene. Tsutako-san got intrigue and ears perked up.

"Yes," Touko blushed and slightly bowed her head. "Please make me your soeur."

"Hai, Thank you… Touko-chan." Yumi said tears start to well up in her eyes. "Can I put this on you?" She took out her rosary.

"Yes." Touko said. Just like what happened in Yumi's years with Sachiko, Maria-sama no Kokoro was played in the background and Tsutako didn't miss to take a picture of the event.

"Tsutako-san, you better give me copies of that one." Yumi smiled at her friend.

"Of course, can I take another shot for the Chinensis Family?" Tsutako asked.

"Sure." Sachiko hugged both Yumi and Touko from behind.

After that, Yumi's photographer friend left excitedly. There will be a shocking headline by Monday, Yumi can tell.

"Onee-sama, I have something for you at the Rose Mansion." Yumi said, while they are on their way to the Rose mansion. She left her things there.

"Okay," Sachiko said. "I thought you forgotten."

"No way!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Demo, I'll have to go by my parent's house today. I need to give Yuuki and Dad my gift. So, I must leave right away. My date starts at 2pm." Yumi explained.

"Yumi-sama, you did not sleep at your house yesterday?" Touko asked.

"O-nee-sa-ma." Yumi corrected. "I want Touko-chan to call me properly." Yumi winked at her petite soeur. "Please?"

"Hai. O-Onee-sama.." Touko blushed. And Yumi's eyes twinkled.

"How nostalgic, I used the same method on Yumi." Sachiko giggled.

"Yes." Yumi said with big smile.

"So you were at Sachiko-sama's house last night Onee-sama?" Touko asked.

"Yumi lives with me, Touko-chan." Sachiko replied.

"What?!" Touko's jaws dropped.

And the two older Chinensis giggled. Yumi dragged Touko who seems to be too shock with the news.

xxx

"Yumi, what are you carrying?" Sachiko looked at Yumi's extra bags. There were chocolates, teddy bears, letters and flowers. What is the world? How did this event gone so big? The school allowed bringing a token for Valentine's Day. But she never thought someone would buy flowers and teddy bears for Yumi.

"E-eh? Ah those, I receive from the underclassmen." Yumi explained. "Don't worry I'll drop this at home." Yumi covered. Sachiko's aura becomes dark. "Where was that my gift to Onee-sama?" Yumi said while rummaging the bag.

"Gokigenyou." Yoshino and Rei came inside the Rose mansion's meeting room.

"Gokigenyou, Yoshino-sama, Rei-sama." Touko greeted.

"Ah Touko-chan… Did you three come here to have lunch?" Rei asked.

"No, we'll go home and eat lunch." Sachiko said.

"Ah! Here, Onee-sama. Happy Valentine's Day." Yumi handed her a good size rectangular box. "Well then, I'll go now. Good day, everyone." Yumi smiled mischievously and took her bag of chocolates and left. Yumi walked as fast as she can before Sachiko discovers what's inside the box.

Sachiko started opening her gift after Yumi closed the door. Everyone is intrigued about the gift and waited for the owner to reveal the insides.

Sachiko turned red, just looking at it. What in the world? Did Yumi give her the wrong gift? A see-through lacy sleepwear, Victoria's Secret Mesh halter babydoll lingerie. It came with a matching sexy crotch less panty with little heart button in the middle. The color is pink. Wait there's a note, it reads: _'I'll see you tonight, Sachiko.'_ Quickly shove back cover to the box. Touko saw the whole thing and blushed too.

"Yumi-chan must have given you something good Sachiko. I never seen you blushed like this." Rei commented.

"That's right. Let me guess, it must be sexy underwear." Yoshino said.

"I'm… I'm leaving now." Sachiko red as can be, gathered her things and walk by the door. "See you on Monday." Touko followed her Super grande soeur.

"Gokigenyou." Touko said and exited the room, blushing too.

xxx

Sachiko and Touko are sitting inside the restaurant across the street, a little distance from the fast food restaurant where Yumi and Hana are. They've been there for 30 minutes. Yumi is still talking to that Hana girl. Since is Yumi and her date is seated by the window so it's fine. She can see her love from there.

Sachiko is wearing simple sunset green skinny-fit polo shirt and khaki fitting pants underneath. Hair tied into ponytail and a khaki ball cap to cover it, she also wore sunglasses, a black duffle coat to complete her outfit. But she has not worn it inside the restaurant.

Touko is wearing a white long-sleeved button-up shirt and dark blue jeans; she carried a small back pack for her extra thing. Sachiko gave a wig for Touko to go undercover, if needed. Her jacket is on the side too.

"Sachiko-sama, they are moving." Touko said as she watch Yumi stood up and Hana lend her a hand too. "Grrr.. what is that girl doing with my onee-sama?"

"Um.." Sachiko swallowed her drink fast. And looked out the window, she grabbed her small binocular from her purse. "They are going out the restaurant." Sachiko said and watched Yumi laughed and holds hands with that Hana girl. This is not good, she doesn't like being jealous. "Let's go Touko-chan."

Outside was a little chilly; even so they still followed Yumi and Hana on foot. Just a little distance so it wouldn't be so obvious.

"Where is she taking my Yumi?" Sachiko murmured. She's getting angry since Hana has not let go of Yumi's hand. Yumi was just letting the girl hold her.

xxx

"Yumi-sama, you really love that person so much?" Hana asked as they walked along the streets.

"Yes, with all my heart. I'm sorry, we can only be friends." Yumi said. Yumi recalled after they meet at the train station Hana suggested they go somewhere to get a drink, she was thirsty. After that Hana asked Yumi's preference in partner. Yumi of course did not deny she got attracted to a woman. Hana asked if it was Rosa Chinensis she loves, Yumi just laughed and made excuses. So being rejected already Hana just laughed with her too.

"She is lucky. You are different Yumi-sama, very honest about yourself and open-minded. That's why I like you a lot." Hana confessed.

"Thank you. Hana-chan is very interesting person also. You are not bothered me being different from everyone's expectation." Yumi praised and continue walking letting Hana guide her to their next destination.

"I travel a lot after all. I meet all kinds of people. I stay from one country to another only a year or two." Hana said a little loneliness in her eyes. "My parents travel a lot and I am the only daughter so I go wherever they go. That's why, after meeting you, I learn to like Lillian High School."

"I see…" Yumi doesn't really know what to say, Hana seems to be more mature person than she is.

"School used to be boring. Ah! Let's take a shortcut, Yumi-sama." Hana said and dragged Yumi by the small alley in between stores.

A few meters away Sachiko lost sight of Yumi and Hana. Touko also looked around; the streets are busy many people walking on the sidewalk, going here and there.

"Touko-chan did you see where they went?" Sachiko asked.

"No, I lost track of them. They were just here a minute ago. They could have not gone far; maybe they went into the stores?" Touko said.

"Hold on let me check my GPS." Sachiko pulled out her cellphone.

"You have a tracking device on her? You are scary as a girlfriend, you know." Touko said.

"It's for her safety. I need to know Yumi is safe, that's all." Sachiko reasoned. Good thing Yumi doesn't know her true purpose of buying those cell phones. "It says she is in the same area." Sachiko looked up to the store that's in front of them. "Erotic boutique, video store A…" Sachiko froze and paled. WHAT THE ****! Yep, her mind screamed a curse word.

"Sachiko-oneesama? Are you okay?" Touko also looked at the store. "Maybe we should go… check inside?" Touko said very hesitant.

"That wouldn't be wise." Sachiko answered able to gain back her composure. She knew she doesn't like that Hana. "If she is in there and saw me. She will probably be disappointed." Well if she goes in there, what will Yumi think of her going to such a place? Her pride is stopping her.

* * *

_I'm getting excited. It's almost over. HEHE I'll just be a reader for a while after this story. _

_Is there any questions? Comments or anything? Please send it in. I'm too tired editing this, so if there's mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix it.  
_


	20. Fulfillment

**A/N: **_So this is it. I'm late, I was busy uploading videos on veoh instead. HEHE I hope you people won't ask me for the whole night scene 'cause truthfully I have no idea how two women does it. LOL (Feigned innocence) Really, please don't give me that look.  
_

**I do not own Maria-sama ga miteru characters.  
**

* * *

"Yumi-sama, are you alright?" Hana asked. They arrived to the next destination she promised to bring Yumi first.

"Yes, I'm alright." Yumi looking at the ice rink. "I've never been here before. It looks fun." Yumi said as her eyes sparkled with merriment.

"Yeah, it's very fun. I love skating. We used to live in the northern area in the US before we came back to Japan." Hana added.

"Is that where you learn to ice skate?" Yumi asked.

"No. Since I was young my parents force me to join figure skating." Hana smiled at Yumi.

"AH! You're a figure skater? So you wear that frilly stuff? How wonderful! Hana-chan, show me some moves please…" Yumi with pleading eyes.

"Ah yes, as you wish. Demo Yumi-sama, I want to skate with you." Hana gave in. She really enjoys Yumi's company.

"Eh? I don't know anything about figure skating or ice skating for that matter." Yumi hesitated.

"It's ok. I will show you a little." Hana said with reassuring smile.

xxx

"Sachiko-oneesama, what are we going to do?" Touko asked very troubled. "We shouldn't stand here like a harlot." Every male is looking at them. Well they are standing right outside the Erotic boutique shop.

"Okay let's move over there. I'm sure this is the only costumer exit of the building." Sachiko said still guarding on the side. She's determined to confront Hana right there. There's a tiny regret that she let Yumi go on a date. And if something happens to Yumi, she wouldn't think twice hiring an assassin or she'll kill Hana herself.

"Ah! I'll call Yumi." Sachiko said as if the greatest idea just entered her mind, Thank God for Cellphones. She dialed Yumi's number. It's ringing but Yumi's not picking it up. _'The person you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEP!__'_ The line went to voicemail. "Yumi, it's me. Please call me back; I need to know if you are safe." Sachiko left her first voice message.

10 minutes later, she called again. Her excuse was she forgot to tell Yumi who left the voicemail, and might have not registered the number. Still Yumi did not pick up the phone. Sachiko ends up leaving another voicemail. Many bad thoughts is going through her mind right now, she and called again after 7 mins; she is getting paranoid and impatient. Then the time intervals between calls became lower and lower, until she left about 8-10 voicemails.

xxx

Hana demonstrated a few spins. Upright spin, then the scratch spins and arabesque spiral glide. But since she's wearing normal clothing, she wasn't able to perform the right angle for her leg. Not that her performance was a failure. In fact in Yumi's eyes it looks perfect.

"Hana-chan, you are so cool." Yumi cheered as the crowd gathered around her to watch up close. Hana glides few more with jumps and skating backwards. There was applause from the audience.

xxx

"It's taking so long, could it be Yumi is in trouble?" Sachiko said, talking to no one in particular, starting with the hysteria. "Satsuki-san must have threatened Yumi. Or maybe she kidnapped Yumi."

"Are you sure she's even here right now?" Touko asked. "The GPS might have been wrong Sachiko-sama." Touko said, trying to calm Sachiko down.

"Right! Let's check the GPS again." Sachiko said with a light of hope in her eyes. The dot is not in the area anymore. "She's not here. They moved? Is this thing accurate?"

"There may have been a lag with the data, Sachiko-sama." Touko said.

"Then if that's the case, Yumi is not here anymore. GPS are supposed to be on time." Sachiko complained. "Had I been cheated?"

"Well, where is she now?" Touko asked. She knew Yumi would never go to an adult store.

"The dot is somewhere behind this block where we are now. It says an arena, I'm not sure." Sachiko said. "Can you follow this? Look here, if we zoomed in the map says there's a small passage way near here."

Touko spotted small alley, she looked at the direction. "They could have not taken this road, could they? I mean the GPS maybe right. She was in the area awhile back, but not inside the store." Touko speculated.

"Yes, you might be right. Anyway let's follow her now." Sachiko said, looking back at her phone. Thank God for GPS.

xxx

"Wow!" The crowd asked for Hana to perform again, and was cheering for more. Yumi clapped and struggled to keep steady on ice.

"Hana-chan," Yumi called. "One more time." Enjoying the show than to participate skating, she's stalling her date because she's still new to skating.

Hana just nodded. She saw Yumi's really appreciating her, she doesn't mind doing a performance. Like Sachiko, she's used to the crowd and how to entertain people. Her father is a big time businessman after all. After 15mins of her performance:

"Yumi-sama, will you skate with me?" Hana asked and lend a hand to Yumi.

"I will only be in the way. Won't it be better I just watch you?" Yumi asked.

"No. Yumi-sama is my date. Please join me?" Hana asked.

"O-okay." Yumi held Hana's hands. Somewhere in her heart she wished it was Sachiko she's having fun with.

xxx

Sachiko spotted Yumi from a distance. There was a large crowd of skaters watching Hana performed. _'Show off!' _Sachiko thought. Touko and herself sitting by the bench watching the skaters glide through the ice.

"Is she trying to win Onee-sama's heart?" Touko asked, watching closely using Sachiko's binocular. They've been passing it back and forth.

"Let me see." Sachiko asked for her binocular back. "Looks like it. She's dragging Yumi into this."

"Does onee-sama even know how to skate?" Touko asked. "And she's wearing a skirt too. I don't think it's a good idea, her skating like that."

"Yeah and Yumi doesn't know how to skate, at least not that I know of." Sachiko answered not taking off her eyes on the rink. "See, she fell." Watching Yumi scrambling to get up, Hana lend a hand._ 'Grrr...B*tch, Don't touch my Yumi.'_ Sachiko cursed mentally. And Hana did let go of Yumi, letting her glide on her own. So Yumi fell on her butt again. _'Uh!'_

"Looks like Onee-sama is having fun." Touko pouted. She hasn't even dated her Onee-sama yet.

"Mmn… Yumi is wearing a sexy panty." Sachiko said as the blush slowly crawling from her neck going up to her face.

"Please don't share your perverted ideas." Touko said looking away.

"I'm sorry, I just happen to see a glimpse of it." Sachiko reasoned. "It was lacy and it's black. But why it's different today? I've never seen that before kind before. Yumi's underwear usually has strawberry prints and bears."

"Ah! Too much information!" Touko blushed. "What are you watching so closely Sachiko-sama?"

xxx

"That was fun!" Yumi said panting a little on the side, by the benches further away from the crowd.

"Are you thirsty Yumi-sama? I can get you something to drink." Hana offered. She's used to cold weather so looking at Yumi shivering from cold. Must be the skirt she wore too. She thought Yumi-sama is so sexy today, there must be other plans.

"Yes, please. I'm really cold." Yumi said and smiled. "But maybe we should go together.

"Okay," Hana watched Yumi closely as she looked the time in her wristwatch. "Do you have other plans Yumi-sama?"

"Eh? Ah, not right now. I have plans later after our date." Yumi said and stood up to get herself something warm to drink. They manage to kill an hour or two.

"Was it for that someone special?" Hana asked.

"Yes," Yumi said and smiled happily. "Hana-chan, when did you learn you like women? How old were you?" Yumi asked personal question.

"I've only like men before. I like you a lot, the first time I saw you." Hana said. "I did not know why, but I was so interested in you." Hana confessed.

"I understand. But isn't it better to forget about me? B-because someone I love very much also loves me back." Yumi said.

"Is she's your girlfriend, Yumi-sama?" Hana asked dejectedly.

"Yes, and please don't tell anyone." Yumi said.

"**IF** she is a better person than I am, I won't tell a soul." Hana said. She's testing Yumi. She thought it might just be a joke, since she has never seen Yumi-sama with her girlfriend before.

"I see. When I see her next time I will introduce her to you." Yumi said. "I trust you will not tell on us."

"You have my word." Hana promised.

After that, they went window shopping at the nearby mall. They visited the arcade too. Yumi needs to get groceries, so Hana accompanied her to the store. On their way out Hana offered to help Yumi, in which the en bouton hesitated but accepted Hana's good intentions anyway.

xxx

"Touko-chan, what did they buy?" Sachiko asked waiting outside the store.

"Whip cream and fresh strawberries." Touko said, in disguise with wig. She followed Yumi and Hana in the grocery store. "Is she making a cake?" Touko asked.

"That could not be, she gave presents to everyone already." Sachiko thinking, she dreaded the next idea that entered her mind. Could it be Hana is going to take Yumi somewhere private and do this, and do that? $≠x + #o+єℓ = ю√έπ§ her mind processed. NO! She is taking back Yumi now.

"What is it Sachiko-oneesama?" Touko asked, as her Super grande soeur is blazing with murderous aura.

"Let's go find them Touko-chan!" Sachiko said firmly.

"Yes."

xxx

Sachiko was covering her mouth with her hand and Touko was extremely horrified as they were passing Hotels and Love motels are lined up to their left and right. It was already dark so the lights twinkled in the area, very colorful scenery. After they look around the grocery store, Yumi and Hana had left already and so they took a taxi cab ride and followed Yumi by GPS again. Asked the driver to take them to the address where Yumi was. Destination: C Tower Hotel.

"Ma'am we are here." The cab driver informed. His two passengers seem to be too shock and has not move for awhile.

"Y-yes, thank you. Here." Touko handed him the payment. They end up on a 30-stories high Hotel. That was the address the GPS said to be where Yumi is located. "Sachiko-oneesama?"

"I'm not feeling too well." Sachiko said having difficulty breathing, no, this not happening. Yumi is letting Hana do this? Is Yumi cheating on her? Does Yumi not love her anymore? Yumi..

"Sachiko-sama!" Touko called louder. Sachiko snapped back to reality but still is trembling and somehow gasping for breath. "Mr. Driver, please take us to the Ogasawara residence."

"No." Sachiko sternly denied. "Let me get off here. Touko-chan, you can go home now. Please?" Sachiko asked. She's shaking from fear and anger; all Sachiko wanted to do is find Yumi. "I want to talk to Yumi."

"Demo?" Touko worried. But she understands that it's Yumi and Sachiko's personal problems. She just came along because she's worried about her Onee-sama and her distant relative.

"It's ok. I'll be fine." Sachiko said. Though she said that, she has no courage to get out the taxi. So Touko and the cab driver patiently waited.

xxx

Yumi stood at the front desk asking the receptionist for her key. She showed an advance reservation certificate. It was prepaid too. Hana thought, why at this expensive hotel? She never thought Yumi-sama have such money for this kind of Valentine's gift. The receptionist informed it was dinner for two at the highest floor, and handed Yumi a key card. It was a private non-smoking suite, with the best viewing for the fireworks show. The receptionist also informed that dinner will be delivered at 7:30pm in her room.

"Thank you very much." Yumi said and smiled at the receptionist. "Glad I made it in time. Grandpa would really kill me if I can't do this right." She said to Hana.

"Yumi-sama? You are on a date with your grandfather?" Hana confused. Yumi just smiled.

"Yumi-chan…." Someone called from behind. Yumi turned around to see … Sei-sama ran up to her and embraced. Hana looked surprised.

"Sei-sama!" Yumi is very much surprised too.

"Darling, you're finally here!" Sei said. "I missed you so much, baby."

"Eh!? R-really—???" Yumi eyes turned to slits.

"Yumi-sama? Is she your girlfriend?" Hana asked, looking at Sei with scrutiny.

"Eh?" Yumi surprised.

"Sure. Yumi is my girlfriend." Sei said. "Who might you be?" Sei asked hugging Yumi possessively.

"Satsuki Hana. And you are?" Hana asked. Yumi looked back and forth; there must be some kind of battle going on.

"Satou Sei, Lillian University student." Sei boasted.

"Ah. I see." Hana said not believing Sei.

"Babe, where's my chocolates?" Sei begged.

"You are not getting any from me." Yumi answered.

"Ah, then maybe your gift for me is your b-o-d-y?" Sei asked playfully tracing Yumi's body.

"Didn't you get chocolates from Shimako-san?" Yumi asked and ignored Sei's teasing.

"Ara! Are you jealous?" Sei asked. "You know she is my petite soeur, but you are the love of my life. There is nothing to jealous about, darling." Sei teased.

"I'm not jealous at all." Yumi said nonchalantly.

All the while Hana observe the closeness of Sei and Yumi, she is not convinced that they have a relationship. But Yumi-sama never denied them being girlfriends. Plus, she mentioned Shimako-san as her petite soeur. Sei-sama must be the former Rosa Gigantea. Perhaps this Sei is really Yumi-sama's girlfriend.

"Yumi-sama, I'll get going now." Hana smiled at Yumi. "I had fun today. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome. Hana-chan, your promise…" Yumi asked about not telling anyone about her having a girlfriend, though Sei is not the real one I guess she could protect Sachiko this way.

"I'll keep my promise." Hana said. "Sei-sama, please take good care of Yumi-sama."

"I always do." Sei said and winks at her. "You are very attractive you know that? Why don't we go out sometime?" Sei asked. Hana looked appalled.

"SEI-SAMA!" Yumi shoots a glare.

"Hai. Hai. I can't help it. I have a very jealous girlfriend, Hana-chan." Sei said. "Take care too, until next time."

Hana left the two by the hotel lobby. She is not needed when the real girlfriend is also there. Sei is also beautiful, there's no denying it. Plus she was Rosa Gigantea's Onee-sama. So to conclude, she knows where she stands. Yumi-sama is surrounded by many beautiful people; they have known each other longer. Hana did make a beautiful memory at Lillian, and Yumi-sama granted her wish, at least one of her many.

xxx

Sei and Yumi proceed to the top floor. They were greeted by flowers, dozens of them as soon as they entered the room. Looks like the room was especially prepared, Sachiko's grandfather gave Yumi the certificates as his present. Anyway, there was a living room, dining room and the bedroom. The suite is specially sectioned, like a mini-apartment. The living room has the view overlooking the city.

"I'm not so sure Onee-sama will like it this high." Yumi having second thoughts, well grandpa told her to go there and treat Sachiko the best Valentine's ever. She first planned on talking her Onee-sama to a romantic dinner date, but it looks like grandpa arranged everything for her.

"Are you kidding? I LIKE IT HERE. There's a big Jacuzzi in bathroom plus this." Sei patted the mini-bar. "Thank you Yumi-chan."

"You're losing your hearing Sei-sama. I said, this is for my Onee-sama." Yumi said bluntly. "Sachiko Ogasawara, you remember her right?" Yumi sarcastically asked.

"Tse! And here I was rescuing you to that Hana girl. Do you really think she's not going to do anything to you if you bring her up here?" Sei asked.

"I don't think she's a bad person Sei-sama." Yumi said.

"People can always hide their true colors. But if desire takes over, I don't think she is that nice at all." Sei advised.

"I'll be careful next time. Thank you for the concern." Yumi said. "By the way, why are you here at this hotel?"

"I dreamed of you last night calling my name, begging me to come here today." Sei said and Yumi just squinted. "My professor held a seminar here, Kei got interested so I tagged along. That's when I saw you by the lobby." Sei explained.

"Kei-sama wa? Where is she now?" Yumi asked.

"At the seminar, I'll wait here until it's over." Sei said.

"You can't! I'll call Onee-sama and have dinner with her—" Yumi said looking at Sei who just helped her. "I'll treat you dinner at the restaurant Sei-sama."

"Don't worry about me. I'll just disappear when Sachiko arrives." Sei said and flopped herself on the couch. "For now, I'll be your play thing." Sei bit partially her lower lip and winked at Yumi. That got a laugh from the younger red rose.

xxx

Sachiko readied herself. Just as she stepped out of the cab, she spotted Hana at the front entrance. W- Where is Yumi? She looked around. Sachiko wanted to call out and confront her. But too late, Hana just got in to another cab. Sachiko is on her own, she checked the GPS. It still says Yumi is in the same area.

Ring. Ring.

The noise surprised her; quickly she looked for her phone. "Hello," Sachiko answered.

"O-onee-sama." Yumi said. "I'm sorry I just realized you had called." She explained on the other line.

"Where are you now, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, confirming where Yumi is and at the same time insecurity and jealousy makes her doubt her beloved.

"Eh? C Tower Hotel." Yumi said. "I'm sorry I missed your calls. I had it in silent mode since this morning. I forgot to turn the ringer on." Yumi explained.

"I see." Sachiko said and there was a pause as if Yumi is waiting for punishment. "Why are you at that hotel? Did you do something with Satsuki-san?" Sachiko questioned as she walked inside the lobby.

"Why I'm here? You'll know later on. My date with Hana is over. We just went ice skating and little window shopping. Ah! Also, we went play a few games at the game center." Yumi said and giggled a little. Then Sachiko hears background noises then Yumi covered the mouth piece. _'Stop it Sei-sama! That's for Onee-sama.'_ Then she hears some kind of struggle in the line. "Sorry about that Onee-sama, there's a big cat here." Sachiko can't help but laugh a little. So Sei is with Yumi, at least she trust Sei better than Hana. But why is she with Yumi?

"I see. So then, are you coming home now?" Sachiko pretended to be at home. Yumi must have prepared something for her.

"No. Actually, I want to meet you here. The second part of my Valentine's Day gift." Yumi said.

"Eh? Second part?" Sachiko feigned ignorance. She has seen through Yumi's plans now. Though earlier she was very angry and just simple words from Yumi and her heart gives in.

"Then, I will be there in a few moments, my love." As Sachiko approached the front desk.

"Okay." Yumi said. "Call me if you arrive, I'll come meet you at the lobby."

"There's no need. I'll come find you." Sachiko said. "See you soon." And end her call.

xxx

Sachiko got to the top floor, she was about to knock at the door when Sei opened it.

"Sachiko!" Sei very much surprised, she was about to go check on Kei and tell her she's at Yumi's room until the lecture/seminar is over.

"Sei-sama, good evening." Sachiko not surprised seeing Sei and glad she's still wearing clothes.

"Ah, yes. Good evening." Sei smiled mischievously. "That was fast; Yumi-chan just called you 5mins ago. Are you that excited?" Sei teased.

"Very much so, Sei-sama." Sachiko said with a smile, eyebrows twitching. "Are you going somewhere?" She didn't hate Sei but the fear of losing Yumi to Sei is there in the corner of her heart.

"I'm on my way out. I'm a bother now." Sei said and opened the door wider. "Honey, There's someone at the door for you." Sei yelled. Sachiko's eyes grew big. "I'm going out now. Take care."

"Who were you calling 'Honey'?" Sachiko asked, before Sei could get away.

"Who is it Sei-sama?" Yumi yelled behind the bedroom door.

"Your wife!" Sei yelled back.

"My what?!" Yumi peeked at the door. "O-Onee-sama!" Yumi shocked. That was fast, she expected Sachiko to be there 30 mins or so. Anyway she came closer to her girlfriend and slightly pushed Sei out the door. "Goodbye, Sei-sama." Yumi smiled. "Thanks for keeping me company."

xxx

Things have gotten awkward. Sachiko is just staring at Yumi and not saying a word. Yumi thought she must have done something wrong. After seeing Sei-sama off, she invited Sachiko in and did her greeting which was accompanied by a hug and kiss, of course. Then since the food has been served Yumi want to have dinner right away. Anyway Sachiko takes few bites and stares at Yumi.

"Yumi," Sachiko finally said breaking silence. "Why did you come here to this place?"

"Eh? It's Lovers Day, is it so bad?" Yumi asked. "I want to spend a romantic evening with you."

"…" Sachiko didn't respond. Would that mean they be lovers tonight? Don't jinx it Sachiko! She thought.

"Are you not going to eat?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, let's eat." Sachiko replied. Her mind keeps repeating the word 'Lovers'. Even though she's eating she kept looking at Yumi. What is Yumi planning for them tonight? She's getting excited.

After dinner, the fireworks display starts, Yumi showed her the best view. The last boom formed a shape of a heart.

"Onee-sama did you like it?" Yumi asked after the fireworks show, standing by the glass window.

"Yes." Sachiko said coming up behind Yumi. Why is Yumi not making a move on her? If that's the case, she'll do the move and examine her beloved's body tonight. "Are we staying the night here my love?" She wrapped her arms around the waist and starts kissing the neck and biting Yumi's lobe.

"Ah… If you want to," Yumi thought she do something more but scared, and glad that Sachiko is making the first move. "The place is paid in advance, though I did not bring a change of clothes." Speaking of clothes should she ask Sachiko about the gift she gave this morning?

"You're right." Sachiko blushed, she thought of not wearing one tonight. PERFECT! Sachiko continued sucking her soeurs neck, leaving her mark on Yumi's skin. "Since you gave me something so provocative this morning, why don't we sleep bare tonight?"

"Provocative?" Yumi blushed and giggled. "I thought you'd like it better than wearing nothing at all." Yumi turned around and face her love. "Did you bring it?"And smiled seductively.

"How could I? I've been following—" Sachiko stopped, needs to choose her word carefully.

"Following?" Yumi asked.

"Following the rules, you know being a lady." Sachiko lied. Need a distraction and trace kisses on Yumi face.

"Did you like it?" Yumi curious to know.

"Do you want me to wear the lingerie? Wasn't it only a hindrance?" Sachiko said blushing as she captured Yumi's lips. "But I like it because it's from you."

"I guess it was a hindrance. But I want to see you in it." Yumi said and kissed back. "Shouldn't we take a bath first?" She asked, though Yumi lost control of her desires already. Her hands unbuttoned Sachiko's pants and slides it down and hands caressing Sachiko's body going up unhooking the bra.

"Haa… If you want," Sachiko replied, eyes heavy with desire. She continued kissing she missed this; she missed Yumi so much even it was only a few hours apart but it felt longer, it was torture. Yumi has complete control of her life.

"Sachiko," Yumi pulled away slowly.

"Yes?" Sachiko answered. Why did Yumi stop?

"Please take off your shirt." Yumi blushed, she can't believe she's asking so boldly. Sachiko smiled.

"Brave, aren't we?" Sachiko teased. "If it pleases you, my love. Well then." And started to undress.

"Wait." Yumi said. "Not here…" And lead her Onee-sama to the bedroom.

When Sachiko entered the bedroom, it was surrounded with bouquets of roses of different colors. Only one Red Rose in the middle of the bed, there's even a note. Sachiko looked at Yumi, who is serious with love in her eyes.

"Is the note for me?" Sachiko asked, as she pointed the tiny envelop on the bed.

"Yes." Yumi responded and waited for Sachiko to read the note.

"Eh?" Sachiko picked up the letter and opened it. _'Please be mine tonight. Make love to me, Sachiko.'_ There's no need for words, Sachiko just giggled a little and looked at Yumi whose red as can be. So cute.

"Why are you laughing?" Yumi embarrassed. Well she prepared for this day, and now she lost her confidence. Sachiko moved closer to her and guided Yumi near the bed.

"Are you sure?" Sachiko asked. Well she waited for Yumi, until Yumi is ready she tried not to force her will on her beloved imouto.

"Jeez, you are making too many excuses." Yumi made the next move. Starts unbuttoning Sachiko's pants again. Slowly pulled her Onee-sama's shirt upwards and it was easier Sachiko helped. The bra is loose already, so Yumi slides it to the sides. She kissed Sachiko's shoulder, her Onee-sama's blemish-free skin. So perfect! How beautiful Sachiko is. She's not stopping tonight. Sachiko is hers and she will take what is rightfully hers.

Sachiko is in heaven, Yumi never really makes the first move unless she does something outrageous or Yumi wants revenge. This must be her gift part 2. Now all she needs to do is satisfy her love and her own desire. She unzipped the skirt of her beloved and let it fall free on floor. Her hands have a mind of its own and already found its way to the breast area, and took Yumi's shirt off effortlessly. Her captive is kissing on her neck having fun leaving kiss marks from her shoulders to her neck while cupping her breast. Then Sachiko got surprised as Yumi slipped a hand by her panty.

"Can I take it off?" Yumi asked, already drunk with lust. Sachiko blushed and nodded. Yumi didn't wait any longer, pulled her onee-sama with her and climbed on top of the bed. Yumi kneeled on the mattress and so as Sachiko. "It would be easier if you lie down Sachiko." Yumi said.

"Eh, umm... okay." Sachiko confused. She thought Yumi's going to take her panty off. Anyway she did what was asked.

"Let me know you love me, please say my name." Yumi requested.

"I love you, Yumi." Sachiko said and smiled. Yumi smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips. Deep hot kiss, their tongues dances and fought for dominance. Sachiko's hands kept playing on Yumi's nipples, and there were tiny moans of pleasure from both of them.

Yumi move down slowly to her loves neck trailing kisses and down to the breast. There was no warning anymore; Yumi applied what she learned from that manga she bought few days ago. She pinches one nipple while licking and teasing its twin. Sachiko moaned. She didn't understand which one made the bigger effect. This is too arousing.

"Ahn… Yumi, please be gentle." Sachiko said though it's slightly painful; it's also a very pleasant feeling. "And please don't stop." Yumi stop, because of her warning.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Yumi asked. "I…" And withdraw her hands.

"Shhh... here." Sachiko grabs Yumi's hand and placed it back in place. "Don't stop, please. I love everything you did, it was just overwhelming."

"Okay, please let me know if I hurt you. I'll be gentle." Yumi promised.

"Yes, love." Sachiko reassured.

Yumi was gentler the second time, almost afraid. Sachiko thought, she shouldn't have complained. Now Yumi is too cautious, and probably would stop soon. But then Yumi left the twins and trailed kisses down her belly, and still going down further. Stopped at the edge of the panty, Sachiko is tickled with excitement. Yumi grabbed Sachiko's legs and put them together while her mouth bit the panty and pulled it down slowly until Yumi used her free hand to push it down further.

"I won't tease you any longer Onee-sama." Yumi warned. "Can I touch you here?" Yumi pointed the mons pubis.

"Only, if you let me take off your underwear, the same way." Sachiko flirted.

"Tonight is my gift for you." Yumi hesitant, should she deny her beloved?

"Tonight is lovers' night, didn't you say?" Sachiko asked.

"Very well, I'll be in your care." Yumi joked.

"Likewise." Sachiko excited.

xxx

Saturday morning. Yumi is sleeping soundly in Sachiko's arms. Yumi just gave her the best Valentine's ever. She's not very showy person when it comes to emotion, but Sachiko cried that morning watching Yumi sleep, overwhelmed with her emotions, happiness and contentment. She slowly pulled her arms under Yumi's head, very carefully not waking her tired lover. Sachiko went to her purse and looked for her gift for Yumi, she was not able to give the night before.

Sachiko placed a necklace on Yumi. The cross pendant glittered, it has a small diamond in the middle and the chains are made of white gold. Since Yumi gave her Rosario to Touko-chan, she can wear this as a replacement for the rosary. That way the necklace is closest to Yumi's heart and Sachiko will always be in Yumi's heart.

_~The end~_

"_Happiness is the meaning and the purpose of life, the whole aim and end of human existence."_

_By Aristotle_

_

* * *

  
_

_Now, this is my last peice. I'm ending it here. So farewell my friends. You don't know happy I am to end this story. I know it's an unacceptable ending, but I want to rest from writing. My 1 shot turned into a long story. Well then, Gokigenyou. _

_~Gia  
_


End file.
